Quiero amarte
by Shio Zhang
Summary: Un veraneante conoce al capataz de un rancho y quiere llevarlo con el a la ciudad ¿será capaz de conquistarlo? ¿lo dejará todo por él?
1. Conociendo a mi golondrina

Quiero amarte

Bueno, va de regalo para mi amiga Dark y para Lady Zero, ella que me pidió otra historia de estas, espero que les agrade.  
Advertencia: es yaoi, así que si no te gusta, regresa por donde viniste. Además, es un DxH (típico de mí ¿no?) De Gundam Wing.

Conociendo a mi golondrina

El rancho estaba en silencio, como siempre ocurría después de almorzar. Allí, en medio de la silenciosa sala, estaban dos jóvenes leyendo, el mayor leía las noticias en el diario mientras el otro leía una novela romántica. El mayor tenía el cabello castaño totalmente desordenado y unos hermosos ojos azules que generalmente se mantenían inexpresivos, por lo que el otro joven lo llamaba el rey del hielo. El menor era un joven rubio, de aspecto angelical y ojos del color del mar, a veces verdes y otras veces azulados. - Wufei tiene visitas de la capital - le dijo el castaño para llamar la atención del rubio que había permanecido mucho tiempo silencioso a su parecer.  
- Pobre Hilde - le dijo compadeciéndose de la prima el mencionado - más trabajo para ella.  
- El diario dice que son personas importantes, Quatre.  
- Mm, de seguro cualquier día de estos nos caen por aquí ¿no crees, Heero?  
- Tal vez - suspiró - debo irme a trabajar, nos veremos más tarde ¿bien?  
- Claro, Heero, pero recuerda no esforzarte demasiado y estar alerta, dicen que anda un puma suelto y no me gustaría que resultaras herido.  
- Me llevaré a Zero y a Wing para que vigilen - le dijo - nos vemos.  
- Patrón, el pinto está ensillado - le dijo uno de los trabajadores.  
- Hasta luego, Heero - le dijo Quatre abrazándolo - y no te olvides del sombrero - se lo colocó en la cabeza - no quiero que te dé insolación.  
- No necesitas ser tan aprensivo - le sonrió y salió de la casa silbándole a los perros que de inmediato se levantaron y corrieron detrás de él hasta ponerse junto a las patas de su caballo.  
Heero salió del patio de la casa seguido por los perros avanzando por el interior de la cerca, iba a revisarla antes de trasladar a los animales a este sector del rancho, bien sabía que los animales de su vecino habían tratado de botar la cerca para comerse los pastos y no quería que los suyos se escaparan por allí. Un ruido alertó sus sentidos, eran los cascos de varios caballos que venían al galope tendido por el camino. Sonrió, de seguro eran turistas o visitantes, todos los de allí sabían que era un camino sin salida y que para volver debían pasar la cerca, así que avanzó lentamente hacia el sector donde estaba la tranca y los esperó.  
- Diantres - dijo la criatura más bella con la que se habían topado sus ojos - es un camino sin salida, vamos a tener que regresar.  
- Pueden pasar por aquí para regresar al camino principal - le dijo solícito.  
- ¿No se enojarán los dueños del fundo? - le sonrió.  
- No creo que él se enfade, señorita - movió la cabeza.  
- ¡No soy mujer! - le reclamó por sobre la risa de sus compañeros.  
- Lo siento, no pensé que una criatura tan bella pudiera ser varón - le dijo con sinceridad - no quise ofenderlo.  
- No es la primera vez que le dicen señorita - se rió otro de los jóvenes - eso te pasa por llevar el pelo largo, Dúo.  
- Cállate, Trowa - le replicó molesto - tendremos que abrir la cerca.  
- No se preocupe - le dijo Heero y quitó la tranca cediéndoles el paso - sigan el estero y regresaran al camino principal.  
- Gracias ¿eres el capataz del rancho? - le sonrió Dúo.  
- Algo así - asintió y volvió a cerrar el cerco luego que pasaran todos.  
- El dueño es alguien muy afortunado - dijo el joven llamado Trowa - es bonito.  
- Procuramos mantenerlo así - asintió Heero.  
- Perdón, pero ¿cuál es tu nombre? - le dijo el trenzado sonriendo.  
- No tenemos tiempo que perder - le dijo una chica en la que Heero no había reparado - Miliardo nos dijo a las cinco y no tenemos tiempo.  
- Espero volver a verlo, señor capataz - le dijo el trenzado y se echó a correr al galope tendido con su caballo negro junto a los demás.  
- Vaya aparición - dijo y regresó a sus labores, tendría que contarle a Quatre de los visitantes de Wufei o este se lo comería luego.

Al regresar a casa se encontró con el melancólico Quatre sentado en el jardín delantero en la mecedora mirando las flores como quien está en otro mundo. Sabía a qué se debía aquella melancolía, hoy su hermana más querida habría estado de cumpleaños si no hubiese muerto en aquel trágico accidente en el que también perdió a sus padres hace diez años y se decidió a mostrarse más vivaz de lo que se mostraba normalmente.  
- ¿Sabes, mi querido Quatre? Hoy he tenido una deliciosa visión mientras revisaba la cerca norte - sonrió haciendo gestos llamando la atención del rubio que lo miró asombrado - dicen que ver Cornejas es de buena suerte, pero encontrarte con la criatura más bella es mucho mejor.  
- ¿Cómo es eso? - preguntó intrigado y Heero sonrió, hacía tiempo que le conocía los puntos débiles al rubio y la curiosidad era uno de ellos.  
- Bueno, creo que se trata de los visitantes de Wufei, mencionaron a un tal Miliardo - se paseó - pero uno de los jóvenes tenía unos ojos bellísimos, como amatistas, claro que metí la pata con él.  
- ¿Don perfecto metió la pata? Esto si es extraño - se burló.  
- Es que pensé que era mujer y lo llamé señorita - dijo echándose el sombrero a la espalda - me temo que se enfadó mucho.  
- Y supongo que ni siquiera sabes cómo se llama.  
- Se llama Dúo - le dijo sentándose en una banca - había otro joven con él, de ojos verdes y cabello castaño con un mechón sobre la cara, creo que lo llamaron Trowa, dijo que siempre le pasaba.  
- Debe ser muy guapo si consiguió llamar tu atención - le dijo molesto.  
- Ah, no te pongas celoso ¿quieres? A este paso me voy a convertir en un solterón por tu culpa - lo regañó divertido.  
- Apenas tienes veintiséis años - le dijo de vuelta.  
- Quizás, pero ya va siendo hora que me busque una pareja estable.  
- Me tienes a mí - le replicó perdiendo la paciencia, ciertamente el rubio era posesivo con sus seres queridos.  
- Quatre, el día menos pensado te enamoras de alguien y yo me quedaré sin trabajo, creo que es justo que busque mi propia vida.  
- Heero, el rancho siempre será tu hogar, jamás soñaría con echarte. Si me busco un esposo, este tendrá que aceptar el paquete completo u olvidarse de mí para siempre.  
- De todas maneras.  
- Patrón, traen un encargo del rancho Chang - le dijo uno de los empleados.  
- ¿Esperan respuesta, Aura? - le dijo Quatre.  
- Si, joven Quatre - y le entregó la nota.  
- Ese Wufei nos avisa que quieren visitarnos este domingo, estemos listos o no.  
- Me parece bien - le dijo Heero - le diremos a Sally que prepare una gran comilona para este fin de semana - tomó la nota - dile al empleado de Wufei que aceptamos el desafío.  
- Claro que sí, patrón - dijo el hombre y regresó al patio donde lo esperaban.  
- Es muy poco tiempo para prepararnos - le dijo Quatre preocupado.  
- Siempre te quejas que no tienes visitas - le dijo - es hora de mostrar lo mejor del rancho Winner, y es lo que haremos.  
- A veces pienso que tanto trabajo te safó un tornillo - se rió el rubio.

El fin de semana se presentó tranquilo, así que Quatre organizó la comida en el patio de los parrones, allí habría el calor suficiente y la sombra necesaria para comer tranquilos. Cuatro de las mujeres del pueblo habían venido a ayudar a servir y todo estaba listo, incluido él, aunque Heero seguía sin cambiarse.  
- Ve a cambiarte, Heero, deben de estar por llegar.  
- Lo sé, sólo que estoy.  
- Que Heero Yuy esté nervioso es un caso de Ripley - le dijo Quatre - anda, ve a cambiarte e irás por nuestras visitas al portón principal.  
- De acuerdo, de acuerdo - dijo de mala gana y se cambió, al poco rato estaba junto a su pinto en el portón principal, con su mejor atuendo, esperando desmontado a un lado para franquearles el paso.  
- Vaya, el capataz salió a esperarnos - dijo la misma chica que no lo dejó presentarse el otro día con desdén.  
- Como un buen caballero - le replicó sin inflexión en la voz.  
- Gracias, no quisiera que tener que desmontar - le sonrió Dúo - perdona a Relena, ha estado un tanto fastidiada desde que vinimos, creo que no le agrada el campo - lo vio montarse de un salto - eres muy hábil.  
- La practica, joven Dúo - le dijo un tanto sonrojado - ¿y los demás?  
- Si con los demás te refieres a Wufei, a Miliardo y a los otros mayores, vienen en el auto más atrás, sólo nos adelantamos un poco - le dijo el trenzado.  
- Bueno, tendremos que esperarlos entonces - le dijo desviando su mirada hacia el camino - no es bueno dejar el portón abierto.  
- Ni que se fueran a entrar los ladrones - le dijo Relena con sarcasmo.  
- No es eso, señorita, pero es que anda un puma suelto y no queremos que ataque a los animales del rancho - le explicó con paciencia - parece que allí vienen - señaló el polvo que se veía a la distancia.  
- Ah, el buen Heero salió a nuestro encuentro - dijo Wufei divertido - ¿y el pequeño Quatre?  
- Sabes como es él, un perfeccionista, así que se quedó ultimando detalles.  
- ¿Quién es Quatre? - le dijo Trowa que hasta el momento había estado en silencio mirando la batalla verbal entre Relena y Heero.  
- Quatre Raberba Winner es el dueño del rancho - le dijo Heero.  
- Tiene nombre de árabe - dijo Relena fastidiada.  
- Si, Quatre es árabe - le dijo - vamos, o mandará a un batallón de empleados a buscarnos porque se le enfría en el almuerzo - le dijo volviendo bridas.  
- ¿Desde cuando es que estás aquí? - le dijo Dúo.  
- Llevo diez años viviendo con Quatre, él es menor que yo dos años - le dijo sin pensar en lo mal que sonaban sus palabras.  
- Llevan mucho tiempo juntos - le dijo Trowa.  
- Quatre es un chico muy dulce, aunque a veces se pone muy melancólico - le dijo Heero sin ningún tipo de pretensiones - aunque es fácil tranquilizarlo.  
- ¿Y que edad tienes? - le dijo Duo tratando de desviar el tema del dueño de casa - porque te ves muy joven.  
- Bueno, Quatre me recordó el otro día que tengo veintiséis años, así que espero pronto comenzar mi propia familia.  
- No sabía que se fueran a poner en campaña - le dijo Wufei divertido. Era sabido por todos que, si bien Quatre y Heero vivían juntos, ellos no eran pareja ni nada por el estilo, pero había visto en los ojos del inquieto trenzado la sombra de los celos y quiso apretarle más la tuerca - y ¿quién se embarazará?  
- Supongo que él - le dijo Heero siguiéndole el juego sin querer, sabía que si Quatre se enteraba de eso lo mataría - es quien se queda en casa y yo tengo mucho trabajo que hacer en el rancho.  
Dúo, molesto, apretó los labios, él había tenido toda la intención de hacerse con la admiración de aquel guapo capataz, pero resulta que su corazón le pertenecía al dueño del fundo en el que trabajaba. Bueno, ni modo, se lo tendría que quitar y cuando llegara el momento se lo llevaría con él a la capital y el tal Quatre se tendría que buscar otro capataz.  
- Joven Dúo, se le ve molesto - le dijo Heero poniéndose a su lado.  
- No te preocupes, Heero - le sonrió coquetamente - soy un poco.  
- ¿Inestable? - agregó Trowa ganándose una mirada molesta.  
- No iba a decir semejante barbaridad - le replicó.  
- No creo que lo sea, joven Dúo - intervino Heero - todos tenemos nuestros malos momentos - le tendió la mano - Heero Yuy para servirlo.  
- Dúo Maxwell - le sonrió a su vez atrapándola, una corriente eléctrica pareció recorrerlos al mero roce, pero Heero consiguió mantener la calma y el rostro sin expresión alguna - mucho gusto.  
- ¡Que rosas más hermosas! - dijo un hombre castaño, se notaba que era algo mayor que ellos y admiraba el jardín luego de bajarse del automóvil.  
- Él es Traize Kusrenada - le dijo Wufei - es su culpa que estemos aquí - sonrió - escuchó decir que ustedes tienen la mejor plantación de rosales del país y quiso verlas con sus propios ojos.  
- Pero las mejores rosas aún no están listas - le dijo Heero desmontando - saldrán en unos días más, Quatre cree que serán únicas.  
- De por sí estas son únicas - le dijo el hombre sonriendo - bellísimas.  
- Gracias al amor que Quatre pone en ellas - dijo - anda, no seas tímido - le dijo a este que se asomó por la puerta de la cocina y Heero fue hacia él haciéndolo pararse frente a los visitantes - él es Quatre - lo presentó.  
- Traize Kusrenada, Miliardo Peacecraft - Wufei señaló a un rubio en el que Heero no había reparado - Dúo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Relena Darlean.  
- Quatre Winner - saludó a los visitantes - vengan a la sala, está más fresquito y podremos beber algo, si gustan - ofreció.  
- Heero Yuy - sonrió él ayudando a desmontar a Dúo e intentando lo mismo con Relena pero ella no se dejó tocar.  
- Heero es quien ha sacado adelante el rancho en estos diez años - dijo Quatre sonriendo mientras le servía vino a Miliardo - apenas tenía dieciséis años y fue capaz de sacarnos adelante a los dos y terminar la escuela con excelentes calificaciones.  
- ¿Y cómo es que no tiene su propio rancho? - le dijo Relena.  
- ¿Qué les dijiste, Heero? - lo miró y notó la mirada del castaño - ah, señorita, a Heero le gusta fingir que es sólo capataz del rancho, pero es más que eso, es dueño de la mitad de todo esto, aparte de ser administrador del resto de mis negocios, me temo que esas cosas no se me dan como me gustaría.  
- Vaya, se lo tenía bien calladito - medio lo regañó Dúo.  
- No me gusta presumir - se encogió de hombros.  
- Pues ha hecho un magnífico trabajo pese a su juventud - le dijo Miliardo divertido, un rato atrás se había fijado en la mirada que le había echado su protegido al dueño de casa cuando este cruzó la mirada con su compañero, si no lo había interpretado mal, Dúo estaba celoso. - Heero es ingeniero agrónomo - siguió Quatre abrazándolo - cuando papá vivía jamás nos dejó hacer modificaciones, pero él las ha hecho y el rancho se ha ido recuperando - sonrió orgulloso.  
- Y el vino que ahora beben es de nuestra cosecha - dijo Heero tratando de soltarse de Quatre, de seguro lo estaba haciendo para que Dúo no lo mirara tanto, detestaba los celos del árabe - el año recién pasado comenzamos a exportarlos y este año van a participar por primera vez en la feria vitivinícola de París - levantó su copa - Quatre ¿estará lista la comida?  
- Está bien, iré a ver - le dijo un poco molesto.  
- Disculpen a Quatre, se pone celoso por nada - sonrió algo sonrojado viendo al rubio salir - ya se calmará.  
- Bueno, si se tiene un compañero tan guapo, es difícil no ponerse celoso cuando otros lo miran - le dijo Dúo molesto, tendría que ser más sutil si quería tener suerte de conquistarlo.  
- ¿Lo cree así? - le dijo mirándolo aún más sonrojado - pero será sólo hasta que entre en confianza - trató de calmarse.  
- Es extraño que después de tanto trabajar, él no haya aprendido a llevar sus propios negocios - le dijo Relena.  
- Quatre es excelente llevando los negocios, señorita - lo defendió con fiereza - se nota que no lo ha visto en acción, es él quien transa los precios en los mercados y se las entiende con los de Impuestos internos, estudió para contador general, sólo que tiene otras aficiones y se le ve delicado, pero tóquele un punto sensible y lo va ver sacar las garras.  
- Lo haces ver como una fiera - se rió Wufei - aunque recuerdo cierta vez en que tuviste que esconderte en mi casa una semana ¿recuerdas?  
- Bueno, sí, se enfadó mucho cuando vendí al potrillo de Sandrock - suspiró - me quería matar ya que lo consideraba suyo, pero era un animal muy peligroso y no teníamos tiempo para amansarlo antes de la trilla.  
- ¿Hacen trilla a la antigua? - le dijo Dúo tratando de llamar su atención de nuevo, no le gustaba que se desviara hacia el dueño de casa.  
- Si, la primera trilla la hacemos del modo tradicional, el resto lo hacemos con maquinaria, pero de todas maneras hay fiesta y todo lo la una trilla tradicional implica, deberían venir, será dentro de un par de semanas.  
- ¿Van a tener una vendimia después?  
- Si, a Quatre le encanta hacerlas, dice que así tendremos una mejor después.  
- ¿Me mostrarías el jardín de rosas? - le dijo Dúo cansado de ser ignorado aunque los ojos de Heero no se hubiesen apartado de él.  
- Claro que sí, pero tendrá que ser luego, creo que la comida ya está servida ¿me acompañan? - le dijo a los demás.  
Bajo los parrones donde se veían surgir hermosas y prietas las uvas negras, la mesa estaba lista con todo tipo de alimentos típicos del campo, manjares que hacían agua la boca de sus espectadores.  
- Esta uva negra es especial para vino - le dijo Heero a Dúo al ver que tomaba una - en el paladar, sin preparar, es amarga, sin embargo, luego de pasar por el proceso de fermentación, es el mejor mosto que puedas encontrar.  
- Pero ustedes tienen uvas dulces ¿no?  
- Claro que las hay - señaló otro parrón - esas son dulces, aunque todavía les falta madurar. Sally y Noin las usan normalmente para hacer conservas y dulces, cuando se vuelven pasas son rubias, aún deben quedar del año anterior, después te daré algunas.  
- Heero, se buen anfitrión - lo regañó Quatre - conversa con todos.  
- Bueno, tú también debes ayudar- le dijo de vuelta.  
- No te enojes, angelito - le dijo Trowa - cuando te encuentras con alguien que se interesa por lo que haces, es difícil no dejarse llevar.  
- No soy un angelito - le replicó Quatre de malas.  
- Entonces eres un demonio disfrazado de ángel - le sonrió sin amilanarse.  
- Eres peor que Heero - le dijo fastidiado - tomen asiento, por favor - les pidió y se colocaron alrededor de la mesa - gracias por acompañarnos - sonrió amablemente ignorando a Trowa.  
Heero se sonrió al ver la cara de enfado que Quatre le ponía al ver que se había cambiado de lugar con Trowa, lo hacía para poder quedar al lado de Dúo, aunque también quedaba junto a la pesada de Relena. Le había bastado una mirada para comprender las intenciones del muchacho de ojos verdes, lo divertía ver a Quatre tratando de quitarse de encima sus atenciones.  
- Tiene un poquito de mal genio ¿eh? - le dijo Traize divertido.  
- Bueno, Quatre no está acostumbrado a que lo acosen, pero no voy a defenderlo - miró al trigueño que miraba a Wufei - podemos comenzar, sírvanse con confianza.  
- No le des mucha confianza al trenzado loco - le dijo Relena sarcástica - sería capaz de comerse hasta la mesa.  
- Señorita¿le puedo preguntar algo sin que se moleste? - le dijo Heero fastidiado por su actitud - ¿es usted antipática o se está esforzando más hoy?  
Dúo no pudo evitar reírse de la cara que Relena había puesto, aunque Miliardo se había volteado a mirarlos porque ella se puso furiosa de pie.  
- Cálmate, Relena - le dijo el rubio de pelo largo - siéntate y no hagas más comentarios de ese tipo, esto ya lo hemos hablado demasiado.  
- Pareciera que anda todo el tiempo en su período - le dijo Dúo al oído a Heero que asintió en silencio - esto está delicioso, mis felicitaciones al cocinero.  
- En realidad, esto lo prepararon Sally, Noin y Rasid, no sé que sería de nosotros si ellos no cocinaran - dijo Quatre divertido - Heero es nulo en la cocina, la única vez que preparó algo, casi se envenenó a sí mismo ¿o no?  
- No te burles - le dijo este - al menos no incendié la cocina.  
Wufei se rió en voz alta, era típico de ellos lanzarse ese tipo de comentarios, no era la primera vez que Quatre le recordaba que la cocina era algo que no se le daba, pero el castaño sabía bien cómo sacársela.  
- El rancho tiene una diversidad de cosas ¿qué clase de animales crían? - le dijo Miliardo mirando a su alrededor.  
- Bueno - empezó Quatre - hay ganado vacuno y caballar, los primeros los tenemos para la lechería, el caballar es de trabajo, aunque tenemos algunos de raza para competiciones. Hay aves de corral, pero las criamos sólo para el consumo del rancho, igual que las plantaciones de trigo y hortalizas, y están los viñedos, los favoritos de Heero.  
- ¿Te especializas en vinos? - le dijo Dúo sonriendo.  
- Bueno, me gusta probar cosas nuevas, así que este año hemos traído una nueva cepa - le explicó Heero - dependerá que no llueva demasiado este invierno si no se nos arruina la cosecha.  
- El año pasado fue demasiado seco, pero eso sí pudiste arreglarlo ¿no? - le dijo Wufei tratando de quitarse de encima la mirada de Traize, el trigueño lo ponía nervioso.  
- Si, el tranque tenía acumulada agua suficiente para salvar la mayor parte de las cosechas, pero si este año no llueve lo suficiente no podré salvar las plantaciones ya que casi no nos queda agua más que para el consumo.  
- Por eso odio el campo - dijo Relena dejando su servicio sobre la mesa.  
- Eres muy aburrida, Relena - le dijo Dúo - en el trabajo del campo no hay tiempo para aburrirse ¿verdad, Heero?  
- Por supuesto que no - dijo él - es un trabajo constante, los trescientos sesenta y cinco días al año, pero tiene la mejor de las recompensas.  
- Sí, los frutos que recogemos al final de la temporada - le dijo Quatre - si quieren, podemos servir el postre.  
- ¿Qué delicia nos vas a ofrecer? - Le dijo Trowa coqueto.  
- Me dijo Rasid que había preparado un helado especial, una herencia de mi tierra, les encantará - se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina regresando con dos bandejas enormes llenas de copas de helado cubiertas con nueces y almendras - tanto las nueces como las almendras son de aquí.  
- Vaya que son autosuficientes - dijo Miliardo asombrado.  
- Ni tanto - dijo Heero - aún dependemos de la ciudad para el combustible de los motores que extraen las aguas de los pozos y que generan la electricidad de la casa, y no es algo que nos salga muy barato.  
- Pero vale la pena tener algunas comodidades - dijo Quatre - aunque el gas se nos agota muy pronto, creo que deberíamos invertir en comprar un tanque más grande.  
- Va a depender de cómo resulten los negocios este año - le dijo Heero entregándole una copa a Dúo que de inmediato le enterró la cuchara - sabes que no se pueden vender los huevos antes que la gallina ponga.  
- Creo que el postre se merece que le hagan los honores dejando a un lado los negocios - dijo Traize divertido - aunque hay un goloso que no esperó - le dijo a Heero señalando al trenzado que ya se lo terminaba.  
- Pues no mire a Quatre, entonces - dijo sonriendo poniendo su mano en el brazo del avergonzado trenzado - lo acabó primero.  
- Me gusta el helado de pasas al ron con almendras y nueces, en especial la forma en que lo prepara Rasid - se defendió y se volteó hacia Trowa que le sonreía - anda, atrévete.  
- Me temo que es la invitación más tentadora que me han hecho nunca - le dijo este dándole otro sentido a sus palabras sonriendo al ver como el árabe se sonrojaba - me refiero al helado - aclaró divertido y lo probó - delicioso.  
- Este Trowa no tiene remedio - se rió Traize - siempre tomándose las cosas por otro lado, pobre Quatre, no sabe en el lío que se metió.  
- Pues conozco a otro que convierte la situación más inocente en algo muy diferente - se burló Miliardo divertido - ¿o me equivoco, Wufei?  
El chino bajó la mirada sin replicar nada, aunque Traize se reía en silencio, le gustaba molestarlo.  
- A Wufei le salió un pretendiente nuevo - se sonrió Quatre recibiendo en respuesta una mirada asesina - y se lo tenía calladito.  
- Pero nunca tantos como te salen regularmente a ti - le replicó de vuelta.  
- Ya, no iniciemos una batalla verbal - les dijo Heero - hace mal para la digestión - le dijo a Dúo divertido.  
- Pasemos a la sala a conversar, comienza a hacer calor aquí - sonrió Quatre y permitió que Trowa lo ayudara y se colgó de su brazo, parecía que el joven de ojos verdes estaba logrando su objetivo.  
- Cuando baje un poco el sol te mostraré los rosales - le dijo Heero a Dúo que se colgó de su brazo - o si prefieres podemos montar un poco.

La tarde estaba bastante tranquila, los mayores estaban sentados conversando de política en un rincón, al parecer el aristocrático Traize no era sólo un noble, sino que también tenía cierta participación en asuntos del gobierno y pretendía conquistarse a Wufei, aunque no estaba tan seguro que fuera por temas de estado, el chino parecía gustarle por los gestos que hacía.  
- Los más jóvenes deberían salir a montar - dijo Miliardo de repente viendo la cara de aburrido que tenía Dúo, pese a que estaba sentado con Heero con la mano de este cogida de la suya.  
- No podemos dejar a nuestras visitas solas - dijo Quatre - Que vayan con Heero, yo me quedo.  
- Anda, Quatre, no tiene chiste si te quedas - le dijo Wufei poniéndose de pie - yo voy con ustedes - ofreció por safarse de Traize.  
- Tendremos que ir todos - dijo Miliardo comprendiendo la mirada de su amigo.  
- Yo no quiero ir a montar - dijo Relena taimada.  
- Nadie te ha invitado - le dijo Dúo fastidiado.  
- Ya sé que podemos hacer - intervino Heero - quizás a la señorita Relena le agrade estar con otra dama, iré a preguntarle a Dorothy si se puede reunir con nosotros - y salió a llamar por teléfono.  
- ¿La nieta del duque de Dermail? - dijo Trowa - no sabía que estuviera aquí.  
- ¿La conocen? - Dijo Quatre comprendiendo la jugada de Heero - su abuelo es dueño de una de las casas solariegas del sector, la conocemos hace tiempo y de seguro a la voz que Heero la invita viene de inmediato.  
- ¿Tiene alguna intención romántica con él? - dijo Dúo molesto.  
- No, le encanta molestarme a mí - sonrió el rubio - ya verán.  
- Está de acuerdo en venir - le dijo Heero - nos encontraremos con ella en la cerca de los rosales y te mandó un recado, Quatre.  
- ¿Qué quiere ahora la rubia loca esa?  
- Dijo algo de hacer una apuesta, no sé que pretenderá, pero dijo algo acerca de tus mejores galas, se reía demasiado para entenderla.  
- Mm, siempre quiere presumir de algo, pero no me va a ganar - miró a Trowa y le sonrió - nunca lo consigue.  
- Y es mejor que nos apuremos, es demasiado impaciente, dice que las damas no tienen por qué esperar a ningún hombre - se dirigieron al patio.  
- Es muy hermoso tu caballo - le dijo Dúo admirando al pinto de Heero.  
- Tiene muy buena estampa - le acarició la cabeza - es una cruza con animal de carreras con un percherón - le dio una suave palmada en los cuartos traseros - un excelente ejemplar.  
- Los pura sangre no deben mezclarse con otras razas - le dijo Relena.  
- No fue intencional - le dijo Quatre montando su propio animal - la yegua se cruzó con DeathScythe y para cuando nos dimos cuenta, ya estaba preñada y ha resultado el mejor animal del rancho, hacen excelente pareja.  
- Bueno, andando - dijo Trowa - no creo que Dorothy nos quiera esperar, es mejor que lleguemos antes.  
Quatre avanzó con Trowa a su costado mientras Dúo hacía lo propio con Heero. Wufei se mantenía lo más cerca de ellos que podía, pero estaba más que claro que Traize no iba a soltar su presa, pese a que Miliardo intervenía constantemente para salvar al chino de más de un apuro.  
- No me has contado nada de ti - le dijo el árabe al castaño de ojos verdes - y sabes mucho de mí ¿Estudias o trabajas?  
- Estoy terminando mis estudios - le sonrió - dentro de unos meses daré mi examen de defensa de título y seré médico general.  
- Pero es una carrera muy larga, son ocho años ¿no? Así que debes tener la misma edad que Heero.  
- Si, más o menos - sonrió - aunque quiero especializarme un poco antes de comenzar a trabajar, tengo una beca de estudios para ir a Londres.  
- Trowa se la pasa de cabeza en sus libros - le dijo Dúo sonriendo - yo no habría podido con su carrera, la sangre me pone nervioso.  
- Por eso estudiaste ingeniería mecánica - le replicó.  
- Si, me costó mucho sacar mi carrera - admitió - nunca he sido muy bueno con los números, pero me fue bien, algún día me voy a dedicar a eso - se acercó más a ellos - si Miliardo me deja.  
- ¿Por qué no lo hace? - le dijo Heero.  
- Tonterías de Relena - le dijo Trowa en voz baja - dice que eso de ensuciarse las manos no es para alguien de nuestra categoría.  
- La tipa es igual de antipática que Dorothy - aseveró Quatre - si alguien las matara a las dos, le haría un gran favor a la humanidad.  
- ¿Qué tal si nos adelantamos un poco? - dijo Dúo mirando a la chica que los vigilaba furiosa.  
- Veamos quien gana - propuso Quatre.  
- Misión aceptada - dijo Heero y se emparejaron los cuatro - ¡Vamos a correr! - le informó a Wufei y este hizo un gesto con la mano - ¿listos¡Ahora!  
Los cuatro se echaron a galopar cabeza gacha, ninguno quería aflojar, pero Heero empezó a sacar ventaja sin tener que azuzar demasiado a su animal, quien parecía apenas tocar el suelo. Sin embargo, Heero no perdía la noción de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y notó que los peones de un rancho vecino perseguían un toro embravecido. Sin dejar de correr, se adelantó más aún y acortó las bridas para saltar la cerca y unirse a la persecución.  
- ¡Heero! - dijo Dúo tratando de frenar a su animal al verlo cambiar de rumbo.  
- No te preocupes - le dijo Quatre confiado - Heero sabe muy bien lo que hace.  
- Pero, se va a retrasar - intentó ocultar su turbación.  
- De todas maneras va a llegar a tiempo, ya verás - le dijo confiado, pero los tres se detuvieron a observar la faena de los hombres.  
El animal era idiota, vaya que lo sabían, pero estaba decidido a escapar.  
- Me adelantaré y lo haré devolverse - les dijo Heero - traten de cerrarle el paso, así lo podremos atajar - se adelantó y comenzó a ponerse a un costado del animal hasta sobrepasarlo - vamos, bruto - le dijo empujándolo con el costado de su caballo. Tal como lo había planeado, la bestia cambió de rumbo y se fue hacia los empleados, sin embargo, cuando lo creían preso, rompió los lazos y siguió su loca carrera - diablos - gruñó Heero sacando su propio lazo de la montura - adelante - ordenó al animal y comenzó a girar su lazo por sobre su cabeza y lanzándolo bajo las patas del animal, que se enredó con el y se fue de hocico al suelo enredándose al caer, más cuando Heero lo jaló con fuerza para poder amarrarlo.  
- ¡Viva el patrón Heero! - lo felicitaron los hombres que de inmediato desmontaron y lo amarraron con fuerza con las cuerdas que llevaban para luego devolverle el lazo.  
- No es para tanto - dijo avergonzado, había reaccionado por instinto, no por lucirse. Miró la cerca y se fijó que todos los visitantes al rancho lo miraban y más rojo se puso - ¿cómo fue que se les escapó?  
- La cerca del lado del estero está mala y la estábamos reparando, pero el bruto apareció de repente y se nos escapó.  
- Bueno, díganle a Odin que revise más seguido las cercas - les dijo y regresó junto a los demás - perdonen, pero los vi demasiado preocupados por el toro semental - se excusó.  
- Guau, eres fantástico - le dijo Dúo felicitándolo - además de un excelente jinete, eres un maestro de la laceada.  
- No es para tanto - insistió este saltando la cerca de regreso.  
- Mm, debió avisar que iba a lucirse, señor administrador, así - le dijo Relena - nos habríamos apurado para ver el espectáculo completo.  
- No lo hizo con la intención de lucirse - lo defendió Dúo molesto - dudo que Heero necesitara hacerlo para llamar la atención.  
- Vamos, ya nos hemos entretenido demasiado - intervino Quatre, aunque también estaba molesto con la mujer - Dorothy de seguro nos espera ¿seguimos con la carrera? - propuso.  
- De acuerdo - aceptó Trowa volviendo a tomar su lugar. Dúo y Heero hicieron lo mismo y de inmediato sólo una gran polvareda quedó de los cuatro.  
- Relena, esto ya se está convirtiendo en una guerra ¿no puedes dejar a Dúo en paz de una buena vez?  
- ¿A ese recogido? - le dijo esta fastidiada y apuró el paso.  
Pero Wufei había escuchado las últimas palabras, aunque no dijo nada al respecto, no comprendía porque esa muchacha era así.

Heero se había mantenido junto a Dúo todo el trayecto, pese a que sacaba un poco de ventaja, pero trataba de mantener el paso hasta que llegaron junto a la valla de los rosales. Se detuvo sin desmontar y esperaron que los demás llegaran. Casi al mismo tiempo apareció Dorothy Catalonia, se notaba que la rubia estaba molesta porque ellos llegaron antes que ella. - Así que andan muy elegantes el día de hoy - les dijo a modo de saludo - pero ciertamente aunque la mona se vista de seda... - dejó el resto de la frase en el aire mirando a Quatre, pero este la ignoró.  
- Vaya, señorita Catalonia, que disgusto volver a verla - le dijo Dúo burlesco.  
- El disgusto es mío - le replicó ella - juraba que jamás tendría que volver a semejante aparecido - agregó con desprecio.  
- Pues yo pienso que es una hermosa aparición - le dijo Heero - al menos es más agradable que tú.  
- ¿Me invitaste para insultarme, Heero Yuy? - le gritó.  
- No, simplemente para que nos quites del medio a cierta molestia que de seguro hará muy buenas migas contigo - le dijo Quatre.  
- ¡Señor Traize, señor Miliardo! - dijo al notar la presencia de los hombres que se acercaban a ellos - Relena, que gusto de volver a verlos.  
- Es una snob - dijo Trowa en voz baja - como nosotros no tenemos títulos nobiliarios, nos trata con la punta del zapato.  
- Creo que le gusta Traize - dijo Dúo en el mismo tono - al menos a él lo mira más que a Miliardo ¿no crees, Trowa?  
- Pues le salió gente al camino - sentenció Quatre mirando a su amigo moreno - y parece que no le ha caído bien Wufei.  
- Olvidémonos de ella ¿de acuerdo? - dijo Heero - me parece que hay fiesta en el centro del pueblo ¿se animan a ir a bailar?  
- ¡Claro que sí! - sonrió Dúo divertido y vio que Wufei se apartaba de los demás y se unía a ellos - ¿pasa algo malo?  
- No, prefiero que ellos se las arreglen con esas arpías - dijo el chino - iremos a la fiesta del pueblo ¿no?  
- Por supuesto - dijo Quatre - Heero lo acaba de proponer.  
- Bien, así me libraré del señor acosador - señaló a Traize con la cabeza - andando.  
Los cinco se miraron y acortaron las riendas para echarse a correr de nuevo, era divertido, así que ninguno se preocupó de abrir la cerca, simplemente la saltaron y siguieron corriendo por el camino principal.  
- Que tipos más irrespetuosos, no le franquearon el paso a las damas - dijo Relena.  
- Quizás si te comportaras como una, te tratarían como tal - dijo Miliardo fastidiado desmontando abriendo la cerca - y te pido que no hagas más comentarios como el de hace un rato, Dúo es mi protegido, te guste o no.  
- Pero si sólo es un pobre diablo, igual que Trowa y el moreno ese - dijo Dorothy molesta.  
- Wufei no es un pobre diablo - le replicó Traize molesto - es el dueño del fundo en el que estamos hospedados y un excelente anfitrión.  
- Un simple pelagatos con dinero - insistió ella sarcástica.  
- Mejor que una familia aristócrata sin dinero - le dijo él perdiendo la paciencia adelantándose para alcanzar a los jóvenes.  
- Ustedes sacarían de paciencia a un santo - dijo Miliardo volviendo a montar luego de cerrar la cerca y se echó a galopar dejándolas atrás.

La plaza del pueblo estaba adornada con muchas flores de todos los colores imaginables, había guirnaldas de papel y brillantes frutas aromatizadas que alegraban el ambiente. Heero se detuvo y amarró su animal en una cerca para ayudar a Dúo a desmontar, este le sonrió y amarró su animal mientras Trowa ayudaba a Quatre a desmontar y amarrar su caballo.  
- La plaza está muy bonita - dijo Dúo contento - me alegro de habernos quitado de encima a la bruja de Relena.  
- ¿Por qué ella es así con ustedes? Porque Dorothy es aristócrata, pero su padre es más pobre que un ratón - dijo Quatre - aunque yo también tengo un título, jamás sería así.  
- Verás - le dijo Trowa - mi padre era socio de negocios de Traize, así que cuando él falleció, él me tomó como su pupilo y me ha cuidado desde que yo tenía doce años. Pero, por supuesto, mi padre no era un aristócrata, era un simple empleado que supo invertir bien y se hizo rico, así que su abuelo consideró que quizás sería un buen esposo para su nieta, pero claro, ella quería un joven rico, pero con título, así que fijó sus ojos en Traize, pero él estaba casado en ese tiempo.  
- ¿Traize está casado? - dijo Wufei escandalizado.  
- Es viudo, tiene una hija de ocho años, pero su esposa murió hace dos años - le dijo Dúo - tiene como doce años más que nosotros ¿no, Trowa?  
- Así es, sin embargo, cuando ella volvió a la carga, Traize le dijo que no porque tenía que hacerse cargo de Marimeia y ella dijo que era culpa mía y Relena está tan creída que lo que dice es cierto, que nos desprecia.  
- En cuanto a mí, bueno, Miliardo me encontró en la calle mendigando para vivir cuando tenía seis años, así que me tomó a su cargo y cuando ella se enteró de donde venía, me comenzó a llamar el recogido - suspiró - ella no lleva el apellido de su hermano porque estaba casada con Darel Darlean, pero él falleció en un accidente hace unos años y la dejó en la calle. Por supuesto, ella esperaba que su hermano le cediera la mitad de su fortuna, pero Miliardo le dijo que no ya que cuando su padre falleció hace cuatro años, ella tomó su parte y la desperdició. Lo peor es que Miliardo le dijo que el dinero estaba invertido en mí, así que enfureció y a cuanto se le cruza por el camino le dice que soy un aparecido.  
- Es una mujer despreciable - dijo Wufei - parece que Traize y Miliardo las perdieron - los señaló.  
- ¡Heero, Quatre! - los llamaba una voz desde la distancia y ambos se giraron buscando al dueño de esta - gracias por atrapar el toro semental - les dijo el hombre abrazando a Heero - me acaban de informar de tu hazaña.  
- No fue nada - dijo separándose - Odin Low, ellos son Trowa Barton y Dúo Maxwell - los presentó - y deberías tener más cuidado con tus cercados, recuerda el puma que anda suelto.  
- Lo sé, mañana mismo empezarán las reparaciones de los cercos - afirmó - pero ustedes son visitantes, dos hermosas apariciones.  
- No abuses, Low - le dijo Wufei.  
- Ah, perdona, Wufei querido, no necesitas ponerte celoso.  
- No le hagan caso a este idiota - dijo Wufei - le coquetea a cualquiera.  
- Jamás me tomas en serio, mi dragoncito.  
- ¿Se puede saber quién es este? - dijo traize colocándose detrás de Wufei con cara de muy malas pulgas.  
- Traize Kusrenada, Miliardo Peacecraft, él es nuestro vecino, Odin Low.  
- Ah, al descuidado que se le escapó el toro que Heero atrapó - dijo Miliardo divertido, a Traize jamás le había gustado tener competencia.  
- Culpable - se declaró él divertido - pero no es común ver a Heero haciendo una proeza, habría dado mi brazo derecho por verlo en acción.  
- Pues te digo algo - le dijo Dúo celoso - espera sentado - tomó a Heero de la mano y se fue hacia el centro d la plaza.  
- Vaya - suspiró - me lo quitó de un solo golpe y ni lo vi venir.  
- Déjate de tonterías, Odin - le dijo Quatre - Heero jamás te ha prestado atención como para que te lo pudieran quitar.  
- Nadie le prestaría atención a este idiota - se rió Wufei.  
- Mejor nos vamos a bailar - dijo Trowa tomando de la mano a Quatre.  
Traize estaba aún molesto con el nuevo integrante del grupo, así que simplemente tomó la mano del chino y le lo llevó al centro de la fiesta.  
- Bueno, creo que quedamos sólo tú y yo, guapo.  
- Serías muy simpático, si no fueras tan coqueto ¿sabes?  
- No me tomes en serio, lo hago por molestarlos ¿has notado que Heero es demasiado serio? - sonrió mientras caminaban al centro de la plaza - y Wufei, suele enojarse mucho, me gusta hacerlo enfadar, se ve divertido.  
- Pues no creo que a Traize le guste compartirlo con nadie.  
- Entonces, me he quedado sin alguien a quien molestar - se lamentó.  
- ¿Quieres bailar? - le sonrió.  
- Por supuesto que sí, amable caballero, pensé que no me lo pediría nunca.

Era bastante tarde cuando regresaron al rancho, ninguno de ellos se había acordado ni de Dorothy ni de Relena, aunque ninguno había tenido tiempo de pensar siquiera en ellas, estaban tan contentos con sus parejas que la habían pasado en grande dando vueltas por los puestos que había en la plaza, Dúo había comprado una gran cantidad de recuerdos, pero lo que más le había gustado eran las frutas acarameladas y bañadas en chocolate.  
- No deberías dejar que comiera tanto dulce - le dijo Miliardo divertido - se va a poner hiperactivo y no va a poder dormir en toda la noche.  
- Me voy a divertir en grande esta noche con Heero - le dijo Dúo con las mejillas muy rojas - ¿verdad que sí, amorcito?  
- Dúo actúa como si estuviera borracho - dijo Quatre sorprendido.  
- Es su reacción ante el acceso de azúcar - le dijo Trowa.  
- Lo siento, pero yo tengo que salir a trabajar mañana temprano - le dijo Heero - pero conozco la manera de quemar toda esa energía de más que tienes.  
- Si alguien puede agotar a Dúo Maxwell para que duerma toda la noche, ese es Heero Yuy - le dijo Wufei a Traize que lo mantenía sujeto por los hombros - hagamos una apuesta, veamos cuanto dura.  
- No seas malo, Wufei - le dijo Odin divertido - nosotros conocemos el aguante de Heero, pero no sabemos cuánto puede durar el trenzado.  
- Hagamos algo - dijo Miliardo a su lado - veamos qué se le ocurre a Heero y si consigue cansar a Dúo, nadie lo ha logrado hasta ahora.  
- Pues nadie ha conseguido llevar el ritmo de Heero mucho rato - le dijo Quatre - si lo vieran en las topeaduras, el año pasado ganó por cansancio el primer lugar - sonrió complacido - es muy resistente.  
Heero se dedicó a hacer que Dúo corriera con él en cada uno de los juegos típicos, habían sudado la gota gorda compitiendo en todo, tanto así que hasta se habían ensuciado la ropa trepando por el palo encebado, claro que la última competición, eso de atrapar un cerdito en el barro, se les había complicado.  
- ¡Vamos, Heero, tú puedes! - le gritaba Quatre animándolo.  
- ¡Vamos, Dúo, que no se te arranque! - lo animaba Trowa.  
Los demás sólo se reían al ver como el resbaloso animalito se les resbalaba entre las manos dejándolos tapados de barro no sólo a ellos, sino a todos los competidores.  
- Esto es divertido, me estoy ensuciando en grande sin nadie que me critique - le dijo Dúo al oído a Heero al ponerse de pie luego que el cerdito se le escapara de nuevo.  
- Si seguimos así, se va a terminar riendo de nosotros - dijo este molesto.  
- Quizás debiéramos buscar una estrategia para pillarlo - dijo Dúo - ¿qué propones?  
- Atraparlo tan pronto se le escape a alguien, antes que consiga volver a embarrarse - le señaló - anda tú primero, luego lo intentaré yo.  
- Sí - sonrió y fue por el cerdito que se le había escapado de las manos a otro competidor, pero el animal se le resbaló y cayó de cara al barro, sin embargo, Heero consiguió atraparlo con firmeza y sacarlo del chiquero.  
- Bueno, tenemos a un ganador - dijo el animador divertido - no es ni más ni menos que el capataz del rancho Winner, Heero Yuy, felicitaciones, el cerdito es suyo - se rió.  
- No me vayas a invitar a comerme el lechoncito - le dijo Dúo.  
- No, es demasiado pequeño para cocinarlo. Además, es un cerdo mantequero y no carnicero, así que no tendría mucho qué comerle ¿sabes?  
- Genial, por eso era tan resbaloso - le sonrió - estoy hecho un asco.  
- Si, pero uno hermoso - le sonrió y tomó la manta envolviendo al lechón con ella para que no se le escapara.  
- Es hora de regresar a casa y darse un buen baño - los regañó Milirado - no quiero ni imaginarme cómo vas a sacarte la mugre de encima.  
- Vamos, no es para tanto - le dijo Heero divertido - si la mugre no sale de la ropa, se bota, así de fácil, pero nadie le va a quitar lo que se divirtieron a costillas nuestras ¿no?  
- Buen punto - le dijo Traize sonriendo - regresemos, es bastante tarde y nuestros anfitriones deben empezar su día temprano mañana.  
El rancho tenía las luces exteriores encendidas cuando llegaron allí, Heero había notado que a Dúo se le cerraban los ojos, en semejante estado el muchacho no iba a regresar a su casa y si se subía al automóvil así de sucio como andaba, de seguro se ganaría las burlas de la bruja esa.  
- Que Dúo se quede esta noche aquí - les propuso ayudándolo a desmontar se puede bañar y creo que algo de ropa podemos prestarle ¿No, Quatre?  
- Claro que sí, no queremos que tenga un accidente de regreso al rancho del dragón - asintió el rubio.  
- Nunca esperé que llegara el día que encontrara a alguien capaz de controlar a Dúo - dijo Miliardo - normalmente, cuando come mucho azúcar, no tiene deseos de dormir y no deja dormir a nadie.  
- Pues tuvimos suerte hoy - le dijo Traize divertido viendo como se dejaba guiar sumisamente por el castaño - creo que su mente le pertenece más a Morfeo que a la tierra de los vivos.  
- No se preocupen por él, Heero se hará cargo - les dijo Quatre desmontando entregándole las riendas de su animal a uno de los empleados - estará bien.  
- Seguramente está en las mejores manos y en las que quiere estar - dijo Trowa - aunque dudo que esté conciente de lo que pasa.

Heero desvistió a Dúo y lo ayudó a meterse en la tina con agua caliente hasta los hombros, pero se daba perfecta cuenta que el trenzado se ahogaría si lo dejaba solo, así que se desvistió también y se metió con él, con mucha paciencia lo lavó y refregó bien, aprovechado de paso de acariciarlo por todos lados. Le soltó al trenza y comenzó a lavarle el cabello con ternura, lo tenía tan largo y suave, se notaba que lo cuidaba mucho.  
- Me gusta mucho - dijo Dúo acomodándose contra su pecho - me voy a dormir - agregó bostezando.  
- Ya estás listo - le dijo y lo obligó a levantarse para luego envolverlo en una afelpada toalla con la que lo frotó para secarlo - venga, me seco yo y te seco el cabello - lo dejó sentado en un taburete, pero el trenzado se fue contra la pared y se quedó profundamente dormido. Heero se sonrió al verlo y se secó bien, se puso el pijama y se agachó frente a él - eres tan hermoso, mi ángel.  
- Mm - dijo este sintiéndose incómodo.  
Heero lo siguió secando lo mejor que podía hasta tener el cabello casi por completo seco y sedoso entre sus dedos. Suspirando, se puso de pie y lo cargó a su habitación, no iba a molestara a Noin para que arreglara un cuarto a esas horas cuando su cama era lo bastante grande para que durmiera con él.  
- Heero, los demás se despiden de ti - le dijo Quatre entrando en su cuarto y se sonrió al ver como acomodaba al trenzado con ternura sobre su cama - creo que uno de mis pijamas le quedará bien, espera un momento - salió y regresó de inmediato - ten, espero que no tenga mal dormir.  
- No me molestaría - replicó acariciando suavemente su cabello - es tan bello.  
- Creo que te pegó fuerte, Heero - le sonrió - pero ten cuidado, él no es como nosotros y no me gustaría que te tomara como una entretención de verano, no quiero verte herido.  
- Eso no lo podemos saber, Quatre, pero pondré todo mi empeño en no ser sólo una aventura de verano para él.  
- Espero que lo logres - le sonrió - buenas noches, Heero.  
- Buenas noches, Quatre.

Al final, los veraneantes habían pasado mucho tiempo en el rancho Winner, primero había sido por la fiesta de la trilla y luego por la vendimia, finalmente habían ido a ver las últimas rosas que Quatre había creado, una ramillete de estas se las había regalado a Trowa y a Dúo, para disgusto de Relena y Dorothy, quienes no habían dejado de criticar las cosas a cada paso que daban.  
- Perdone, patroncito - le dijo a Heero una mujer mayor - me dijeron que uno de los visitantes era doctor, quizás él pudiera ver a mi mamita, que se está muriendo - le suplicó.  
Heero miró a Trowa y este asintió en silencio, así que ambos salieron del local en el que estaban comprando sin avisarle a Quatre ni a Dúo, dirigiéndose rápidamente a la casa de la pobre mujer.  
Trowa se acercó a la longeva mujer y comenzó a examinarla a conciencia, la mujer no tenía nada y lo tenía todo, su salud estaba bien, pero sus órganos ya no funcionaban bien, era como un árbol que se caía de viejo.  
- Me temo que lo que tiene es simple vejez - le dijo a Heero - creo que más que nada está desnutrida y falta de ejercicio - suspiró - no puedo hacer mucho en este caso - se volvió a verla.  
- Lucy ¿necesitan algo? - le dijo Heero, sabía que gran parte de esas familias trabajaba para el Duque de Dermail o Dekin Barton, pero eran totalmente tacaños con sus trabajadores, así que a estos apenas y les alcanzaba para mantener a sus familias, por lo que los ancianos pagaban por eso.  
- Bueno, patroncito, usted sabe que mi marido tuvo un accidente.  
- Entiendo - se metió la mano en la bolsa y le dio un poco de dinero - si alguno de tus hijos puede, mándalos al rancho a buscar huevos, leche y harina, díganle a Aura que yo los mandé.  
- El patroncito es siempre tan amable - dijo agradecida.  
- Creo que podemos hacer algo por la abuelita - dijo Trowa - mire, le vamos a dar unas cuantas vitaminas y complementos alimenticios, no se preocupe, yo mismo se los traeré del pueblo.  
- El doctorcito también es muy amable - agradeció ella.  
- Regresemos, o Dúo y Quatre se darán cuenta que nos fuimos sin ellos - le dijo Heero - no quisiera disgustar a este último, es capaz de matarme.  
- Vendremos más tarde a dejarle las cosas, Lucy.  
- ¡Que Dios los bendiga, patroncitos! - les dijo ella viéndolos montar y luego alejarse - que los proteja siempre.  
Al llegar al pueblo se toparon con dos enfadados chicos, Dúo lo bajó de un tirón del caballo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y Quatre hizo exactamente lo mismo con Trowa, quedando ambos jóvenes de una pieza.  
- ¿Dónde se metieron ustedes dos? - dijo Quatre furioso.  
- Lucy necesitaba un médico para su madre - dijo Heero - y como parecía que se iban a tardar mucho, fuimos a verla pensando que podríamos volver antes que notaran nuestra ausencia - se defendió.  
- ¡Hace quince minutos que notamos su ausencia! - le gritó Dúo tomándolo de las solapas de la chaqueta - bien pudieron decirnos.  
- No te pongas celoso - le sonrió tomando sus manos - no hacíamos nada malo, te lo aseguro.  
- Pero éso no podíamos saberlo nosotros - lo recriminó Quatre.  
- Bueno, no ha pasado nada - dijo Trowa consiguiendo recuperar apenas la compostura - aún tenemos que comprar las vitaminas y los complementos alimenticios para la anciana mujer.  
- Por cierto, debemos llevarle un poco de mercadería, me dijo que su espopso había tenido un accidente y bien sabemos que Dekin Barton no le paga bien a sus trabajadores y le descuenta los días que no trabajan.  
- Si, el tipo es un viejo abusador - dijo Quatre tranquilizándose al fin.  
- Pero, de todas maneras, se merecen un castigo por dejarnos solos ¿verdad, Quatre? - sonrió Dúo malicioso.  
- ¿Y qué clase de castigo es el que pretenden imponernos? - dijo Heero fingiendo preocupación.  
- Ya lo verás - le dijo tomándolo de la mano - compremos los víveres de esa pobre familia y después se nos ocurrirá algo muy malo.  
- No me importa si eres mi verdugo - le sonrió.

Lucy estaba muy contenta con los patroncitos, su familia hasta ese día había estado pasando apuros, pero con lo que le había dado el patrón Heero y el joven doctorcito, tanto su madre como sus hijos parecían estar mucho mejor, en especial porque ahora tenían para comer mientras su esposo regresaba al trabajo. Por supuesto, Wufei se había enterado de la buena obra de sus amigos y había llegado con Miliardo y Traize a ver a la ancianita a quien le llevaron una deliciosa tarta de regalo y a Lucy le llevaron carne y otro poco de mercadería.  
- No puedo creer que dos hombres que son tan ricos y participan de las funciones legislativas del estado con gran comodidad sean abusadores con sus trabajadores - dijo Miliardo enfadado.  
- Ahora entiendo por qué se ha opuesto tanto a la creación de una seguro para los trabajadores agrícolas - agregó Traize enfadado también - no quiere pagar un peso más de los que "dice la ley", espera que regresemos a la capital, voy a denunciar sus abusos, le gusta ganar a él y si sus trabajadores se enferman, le importa un rábano, contrata a otros en su lugar y los sigue explotando.  
- Quizás esto nos sirva para sacarlo de donde está apernado - dijo el rubio pensativo - haremos una comisión que lo investigue.  
- Ustedes dos están tramando una intriga política - señaló Wufei.  
- Tal vez - le sonrió Traize.  
- Trowa me dijo algo el otro día, que tienes una hija, pero no la trajiste aquí.  
- Ah, bueno, Marimeia no tiene reparo es decir que no va a ninguna parte donde vaya Relena, no la puede ver en pintura, pero como ella insistió en venir, se fue a la casa de su abuela a pasar las vacaciones, aunque la llamo constantemente.  
- Me gustaría saber más de ti, eres muy... intrigante.  
- Pregunta lo que quieras, Dragoncito.  
- ¡No me llames así! - le gritó enfadado.  
- A Low no le dices nada cuando te llama así - le dijo celoso.  
- A ese ni a golpes lo hago entender que no me gusta que me diga así.  
Miliardo movió la cabeza y se montó en su caballo, aquí el noble animal era más útil que el automóvil ya que no había que preocuparse de llenar el estanque.  
- Estos dos, o se matan uno al otro o se terminan gustando - se dijo divertido - vengan, nos esperan para comer ¿recuerdan? - les dijo, pero ellos estaban enfrascados en una batalla de miradas - Dúo los va a dejar debajo de la mesa - insistió y Traize lo miró asintiendo.  
- Wufei va a ser mío a como dé lugar antes que termine el verano, te lo juro - le dijo el trigueño al montar.  
- Pues que tengas suerte - le dijo y vio como el chino se alejaba de ellos a todo galope, el tipo se hacía el difícil y eso sólo avivaba el interés de su amigo en su persona - pues creo que la vas a necesitar.

Dúo estaba sentado en la mecedora junto a los rosales leyendo una novela de terror cuando Heero regresó de las faenas, lo había estado esperando toda la tarde pata ir a montar, pero comprendía que él tenía otras obligaciones que cumplir ¿las dejaría todas por seguirlo cuando partiera? Esperaba, ansiaba que sí, aunque a ratos sentía que estaba soñando demasiado, Heero era un hombre de trabajo, acostumbrado al esfuerzo físico, a poner el hombro en las faenas, que quizás no encajara en el mundo en el que él vivía.  
- Te noto preocupado, Dúo - le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dejó caer en la banqueta frente a él - ¿sabes dónde está Quatre?  
- Supongo que con Trowa - se encogió de hombros y cerró la novela, si Heero estaba allí, tenía cosas mejores en qué poner su atención. Además, la novela no estaba tan entretenida, después de todo.  
- Quería avisarle que el puma fue visto en los terrenos de Odin pero que no pudieron cazarlo - suspiró - vamos a organizar una cacería para atraparlo antes que mate algún animal indefenso.  
- ¿Van a matarlo? - le dijo Dúo preocupado.  
- No, lo mandaremos al zoológico, es un animal protegido por ley, sin embargo, podemos atraparlo, por su seguridad y por la nuestra.  
Ustedes son siempre muy respetuosos de las leyes, no como otros de esta zona, Miliardo y Traize han estado hablando al respecto toda la semana y llamando a algunos amigos para hacer no sé que cosa.  
- Si, Wufei mencionó algo al respecto cuando nos vimos esta tarde.  
- ¿Qué vamos a hacer esta noche, Heero?  
- Tratar de conquistar el mundo - le replicó y ambos se rieron.  
- Vamos, si conque lo intentes conmigo es suficiente - se rió de nuevo.  
- Bueno, no es que te estés haciendo el difícil precisamente - se burló y se puso de pie acercándose a él - te quiero, Dúo Maxwell.  
- ¿Serías capaz de abandonar el rancho por mí, Heero Yuy? - le preguntó rodeándole la espalda con los brazos para atraerlo hacia él y besarlo en la boca con pasión, pero Heero se tensó en sus brazos.  
- ¿Qué diablos estás diciendo, Dúo? - dijo asombrado tratando de separarse.  
- Quiero que me demuestres tu amor.  
- Yo... - empezó a decir ¿cómo se le ocurría a su amado trenzado pedirle algo semejante? El rancho era su vida, en él había puesto una vida de esfuerzo y sacrificio, cuantas noches sin dormir por sacarlo adelante y proteger a Quatre de los buitres como para ahora dejarlo todo así como así - Dúo¿estás seguro de lo que me estás pidiendo?  
- Claro que sí, Heero, quiero llevarte conmigo a la capital.  
- Dios - suspiró - Dúo, yo...

Continuará...

Este es un regalo para mis fanáticos de Gundam Wing, no es tan rosa como quería, pero ya verán que pasa. Tampoco está tan largo como quería, pero quiero publicarlo, así que no lo estiro más.  
Wing Zero. (de regreso a mis chicos hermosos). 


	2. Contrastes

Quiero amarte

Estoy atenta a lo que está pasando, casi no he tenido comentarios, aunque espero que la situación se revierta.  
Advertencia: Es yaoi y este capítulo tiene un poquito de limón al final.

Contrastes

Dúo estaba de pie en la estación esperando que Miliardo llegase con los boletos, estaba más que molesto, su amado Heero no había querido irse con él a la capital, le había dicho que no podía abandonar así a Quatre, menos cuando el rancho necesitaba más de un administrador, que lo alcanzaría cuando las cosas estuvieran más tranquilas, pero a él no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que esperar, aunque hubiese cedido sólo por no perderlo.  
- Estás más callado que de costumbre, Dúo - le dijo Traize - no debieras preocuparte por volver a verlo, Wufei me dijo que Heero iba normalmente a fines del verano a la capital a entregar ciertos documentos al abogado de Quatre, así que seguramente lo verás por allá.  
- Yo esperaba que se fuera conmigo.  
- Yo también quería que Wufei se fuera conmigo, pero se negó en rotundo, él no puede abandonar su rancho así como así, así que me he tenido que conformar con esperar que vaya a verme.  
- Pero Heero es sólo el administrador del rancho Winner - insistió.  
- Son dueños a partes iguales - le recordó - además, Heero es quien ha sacado adelante a Quatre, ha sido su pilar mucho tiempo como para atreverse a abandonarlo todo sólo porque tú se lo propones.  
- Quatre nos envió unas cuantas cosas - les dijo Trowa y suspiró - me hubiese gustado que viniera a despedirse personalmente y no que las mandara con uno de sus empleados.  
- Quizás no quiera comprometerse demasiado - dijo Dúo.  
- Tal vez - aceptó - me dijo que tenía una promesa con Heero que pensaba cumplir aunque le doliera en el alma hacerlo.  
- ¿Qué clase de promesa hicieron?  
- No lo sé, se lo pregunté, pero no quiso contestarme.  
- ¿Sabes si Heero realmente piensa ir a verme a la capital?  
- Bueno, Quatre estaba bastante molesto con nosotros ¿sabes? Me dijo que no quería que le estuviéramos metiendo ideas locas en la cabeza a este o no nos volvería a dirigir la palabra nunca más. Creo que Heero, por lo que me contó Aura, le dijo que debían buscar un nuevo capataz para el rancho y Quatre se enfureció mucho.  
- Bueno, estamos listos - dijo Miliardo - Relena y Dorothy ya están en el tren, nos toca a nosotros - miró a los que estaban allí - vaya ¿por qué esas caras?  
- Quería que Heero se fuera conmigo.  
- Y ni siquiera sabemos cuál será el resultado de la cacería del puma - dijo Trowa - todos apostaban que Heero lo conseguía.  
- Yo sólo espero que esa bestia no le vaya a hacer daño a Heero - dijo Dúo.  
- Les dio fuerte ¿eh? Pues ni modo, ellos pertenecen aquí y nosotros a la capital, sería complicado para uno o para otro adaptase a algo nuevo.  
- Miliardo, no me digas que te vas a ir sin despedirte de mí - le dijo una voz masculina - que ingrato.  
- No sabía dónde estabas, Odin.  
- Ultimando los preparativos para la cacería con Heero, no podemos dejar las cosas al azar, como me lo hizo notar hace un rato, si el puma se nos escapa, le haremos daño y estaremos metidos en problemas con la ley.  
- Entonces, Heero se desocupó de la reunión - empezó Dúo buscándolo con la mirada, aún con la esperanza que este lo fuera despedir.  
- En realidad, yo me fugué de la reunión para despedirme, Heero no podía abandonarla porque es él quien lleva el mando - sonrió - si se hubiese quedado en el ejército, habría pintado para general, estoy seguro.  
Se escuchó un llamado en el andén y los cuatro se despidieron de Odin para luego subirse al tren, aunque dos de ellos no estaban muy contentos con los resultados obtenidos de las vacaciones.

Heero suspiró cansado, su trabajo le había costado mantener las ideas claras y no pensar en el adorable ser que partía de regreso a su hogar, siempre había sido capaz de mantener sus prioridades en su sitio, pero ahora sólo quería estar al lado de su adorado trenzado.  
- Creo que el puma esta vez no se nos escapa - dijo Wufei muy seguro.  
- No lo sé, el animal está resultando demasiado listo ¿no se les escapó antes de la jaula en la que lo metieron en el rancho de Dekin Barton?  
- Ah, yo creo que no fue culpa del puma, en realidad - señaló Quatre - más bien de los mismos trabajadores. Supe que había prometido una recompensa a quien lo cazara, sin embargo, una vez en su poder, se negó a entregarla.  
- Escuché a Miliardo y a Zech hablando de él - les dijo Wufei - creo que planeaban una intriga política para sacarlo del senado o algo parecido.  
- Dekin siempre ha sido un abusador, hace un año no dejó que se aprobara una ley que favorecía a los trabajadores agrícolas sólo porque lo perjudicaba a él - le dijo Quatre - nunca paga los accidentes laborales y al que no está en condiciones de trabajar le descuenta los días que no trabaja y ni siquiera se preocupa de mandar un médico.  
- He tratado muchas veces el asunto con él - admitió Wufei - pero no escucha, espero que alguien le pueda poner atajo.  
- ¿Ya terminó la reunión? - entró Odin mirando a los que quedaban en la sala.  
- Te escapaste antes que termináramos - lo regañó Heero cruzándose de brazos - menos mal que tu capataz es más responsable que tú y se quedó a asumir tus responsabilidades.  
- No podía dejar que él se fuera sin despedirse de mí, no soy tan frío como tú - le replicó molesto.  
- Yo me despedí de Dúo antes que él se marchara del rancho de Wufei, sabía que tenía una reunión importante.  
- Pues él esperaba verte en la estación - le informó.  
- Pues hay cosas que tienen más prioridad que un capricho de verano - le dijo Quatre con suavidad, pero afiladamente.  
- No creo haber sido un capricho de verano para Miliardo - lo defendió.  
- Pero ¿te hizo alguna propuesta o te prometió volver? - le dijo fastidiado.  
- Suficiente - dijo Heero al fin, sabía que el rubio estaba atacando al albino única y exclusivamente porque este le había tocado sin querer un punto sensible, y eso el pequeño árabe jamás lo dejaba pasar - vayamos a casa a prepararnos para la cacería - le puso una mano en el hombro al rubio - además, tengo hambre, supongo que es tarde y no hemos almorzado - miró a Wufei - Supongo que nos acompañarás.  
- Claro, sabes que no me pierdo las deliciosas comidas que prepara Sally.  
- No veremos más tarde - dijo Odin saliendo de la sala bastante molesto, Quatre había dado en el clavo, si bien había pasado bastante tiempo con el rubio Miliardo, este jamás le propuso nada, ni lo invitó a ir a verlo o le dijo que volvería más adelante. Maldito Quatre, sí que sabía agrandar las heridas.

Heero había estado en silencio en todo el viaje de regreso al rancho. Claro, no era un gran conversador, pero tampoco se quedaba sin contestar tanto tiempo, cuando se conseguía entablar una conversación con él, uno podía darse cuenta que no era un campesino bruto ni nada por el estilo, Heero era un joven culto, siempre al tanto de todo y bien informado.  
- Estás enfadado ¿verdad, Yuy? - le dijo Wufei.  
- Enojado debería estar yo con él - dijo Quatre al ver que el aludido no respondía - mira que pretender abandonarme sólo porque se enamoró.  
- No digas idioteces - le dijo Heero - te dije que necesitamos otro capataz porque no puedo hacerlo todo sólo ¿acaso no has notado que cargo con la responsabilidad de todo? - le dijo este enfadado - además, tú y yo tenemos un trato que no estás cumpliendo ni de broma.  
- ¡No voy a permitir que te vayas del rancho sólo porque un muchacho al que apenas conoces te lo pide! - le gritó - piensa un poco.  
- ¡Jamás dije nada sobre irme del rancho!  
- Oh, no seas mentiroso, me dijiste que debía buscar un nuevo capataz para el rancho para cuando te fueras a la capital.  
- Pero nunca dije que no iba a regresar al rancho - le contestó de vuelta - todos los años voy a la capital y regreso ¿por qué ahora iba a ser diferente?  
Wufei miraba a uno y a otro sorprendido, era raro verlos discutir por algo, pero sabía bien que ambos eran personalidades fuertes a su manera, aunque al parecer no tuvieran roces, de seguro más de alguna vez habían pensado diferente y tenido sus choques, pero hubiese preferido no quedar en medio de una batalla entre ellos.  
- ¡Porque ese trenzado idiota te pidió que te fueras con él!  
- Dúo no es idiota - le dijo Heero con los dientes apretados - y sí, me pidió que me fuera con él, pero yo me quedé contigo ¿qué más muestras de lealtad de mi parte quieres, Quatre?  
- No debiste enamorarte de alguien que te iba a sacar del rancho.  
- Quatre - intervino Wufei - sobre el corazón no se manda - agregó - además, creo que estás siendo demasiado egoísta con él, después de todo, se ha sacrificado por ti desde que perdiste a tu familia, creo que estás condenándolo al dolor.  
- ¡Heero me prometió que jamás me abandonaría!  
- Eso sería válido cuando tú tenías 14 años y ambos estaban niños, pero ahora él debe seguir sus sentimientos.  
- Yo llegué al rancho a trabajar con ocho años - le dijo Heero con la voz quebrada - mis padres habían muerto en la crecida del río ¿recuerdas, Quatre? Me quedé sin hogar ya que Dekin Barton decidió que ese lugar le perteneciera a otra familia que sí pudiera trabajar para él. Tu padre me contrató por compasión, me dedicaba a criar a las gallinas y a recoger los huevos, pero tenía un techo y comida todos los días. Tú apenas ibas al colegio, así que decidió mandarme a mí también, pensaba que era bueno que tuvieras un amigo educado en el rancho, y lo hice bien, tanto que me permitió estudiar otras cosas, ya que no descuidaba mis labores en ningún sentido. Cuando tenía 10 me permitió aprender a marcar ganado y a catar vinos, de a poco me gané su confianza y a los 16 era el ayudante del capataz, poco antes que la única persona que había confiado en mí muriera. Y tuve que ser fuerte por los dos, he salido adelante para ti, entonces ¿por qué me niegas la oportunidad de amar?  
- Tú no entiendes, Heero, si te dejo partir ahora, ese muchacho te hará daño, no quiero ver que te quiebres por amor.  
- Quatre, es mejor sufrir por amor que nunca haber amado - le dijo Wufei - y lo que estás haciendo es herir mucho más a Heero de lo que quizás pudiera hacer Maxwell ¿Cómo sabes si el trenzado loco está verdaderamente enamorado de él?  
- Sé que él encuentra a Heero un joven interesante, capaz, fuerte y decidido, pero no creo que sus sentimientos sean más profundos que una admiración que nació del día que Heero le dio caza al toro y quiere más que nada su fuerza porque sabe que él pondrá el corazón en sus manos.  
- E insisto en que te equivocas, sólo has visto la superficie de Dúo, estás demasiado obsesionado en mantenerme a tu lado ¿por qué no te buscas a quien amar y me dejas tranquilo?  
Wufei movió la cabeza, sabía que Quatre adoraba a Heero, pero que su cariño no pasaba de la admiración al hermano mayor que lo sostenía, pero quizás ahora Quatre estuviera dándose cuenta de lo que era en verdad Heero y su amor estuviera cambiando de rumbo.  
- Te quiero como el hermano que me regaló tu padre al permitirme estudiar - le dijo Heero al fin - pero él me pidió que el día que me enamorara buscara a alguien fuera del rancho, de ser posible, para que tú maduraras sin mi sombra.  
- Heero, yo también te quiero como hermano, es que no quiero que sufras.  
- Quatre, yo siempre he cuidado que no cometas errores al decidir algo ¿verdad? Porque ese era mi deber como hermano mayor, pero creo que he sido demasiado sobre protector contigo y ahora se está volviendo en mi contra, creo que es hora que ambos maduremos por separado.  
- Heero, me prometiste que no me dejarías hasta que yo encontrara mi pareja ideal - le recordó.  
- Lo sé, Quatre, pero tú no buscas a aquella persona porque no quieres que yo te deje - le replicó - y espantas a cuanto intenta acercarse demasiado a mí - suspiró - mira, es mejor que dejemos esta discusión por ahora, hablaremos cuando regrese de la ciudad y veremos que hacemos al respecto ¿te parece?  
- Está bien, Heero.  
Entraron en la casa más tranquilos, pero Wufei seguía pensando en lo que había dicho Quatre, bien se notaba que el trenzado era un tanto superficial y algo coqueto, un joven mundano y conocedor, a diferencia de Heero que, si bien era educado y todo eso, tenía menos experiencia y quizás el árabe lo hubiese comprendido mejor que su amigo. Y también debía tener en cuenta que Traize estaba encaprichado con tenerlo a él, así que iba a hacer lo mismo que Heero, no iba a tomar una decisión hasta verlo cara a cara en la capital, no se iba a hacer ilusiones para que este no las destrozara luego.

La cacería del puma se efectuó esa misma noche, ya que este había entrado en los terrenos del rancho Winner. Heero estaba escondido detrás de unos matorrales conteniendo a Wing y a Zero, esos dos galgos parecían actuar como extensiones del propio Heero, le obedecían ciegamente, eran de lo más extraños ya que nadie había podido domesticar y entrenar así a otros animales.  
- Ya casi es hora - le dijo Wufei por el radio.  
- Bien, que enciendan los censores de calor - ordenó y se sentó en el suelo entre sus dos canes - apenas les dé la orden, lo empujarán hacia la jaula - le acarició las orejas a Wing y luego a Zero - ahora.  
Y ambos animales saltaron a ladrarle al puma que se engrifó entero, pero retrocedió lo bastante como para que los otros perros comenzaran a acosarlo, tiró zarpazos y mostró los dientes, pero no hería a nadie, mas no retrocedía como para que cayera en la trampa.  
- No podemos atraparlo - le dijo una voz por el radio y escuchó un gruñido a su costado, el animal había saltado por encima de los perros y se acercaba a la cerca por el sector en el que se encontraba.  
- ¡Enciendan las luces halógenas! - ordenó y estas encandilaron al animal, sin embargo, arañó el hombro de Heero - diantre - se quejó y cogió el rifle cargándolo con el dardo tranquilizante, retrocedió un poco, se lo echó al hombro, apuntó y dio en medio de la barriga del puma - que venga en veterinario - pidió por el radio - me temo que es una hembra - hizo un gesto de dolor y soltó el rifle, le escocía la herida en el hombro.  
- Va en camino, pero ¿lo aturdiste? - le dijo Quatre preocupado.  
- Claro que sí, aunque me hirió, no lo hice a tiempo.  
- ¿Es grave tu herida? - le dijo Odin apareciendo por un costado con cuatro de sus hombres que movieron al animal hasta la jaula con cuidado.  
- No lo creo, pero me arde.  
- Quatre, manda a Rasid para que cure las heridas de Heero - le pidió el albino al árabe por la radio.  
- Ya va en camino - le respondió.  
- ¿Y los de la protectora? - dijo Heero molesto, la herida era más dolorosa a cada momento que pasaba.  
- Les dio miedo estar tan cera de un animal salvaje, así que se quedaron junto al camión en que lo van a trasladar - le dijo destapando la herida - está fea.  
- Y duele - se quejó con los dientes apretados, pero en eso llegó el veterinario con Rasid en el auto - misión cumplida - dijo y se desmayó.

Quatre se paseaba preocupado por los pasillos frente a la habitación de Heero, según le había dicho Rasid, la herida que este había recibido en el hombro derecho era bastante profunda y se le había infectado con gran rapidez, por lo que Heero ahora estaba delirando por la fiebre, aunque aquello significaba que este estaba luchando por su vida y el médico lo revisaba.  
- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por él? - le dijo al médico al verlo salir de la habitación de su amigo intentando controlar los nervios.  
- Tranquilo, creo que ya pasó lo peor - le sonrió el hombre mayor - la fiebre bajará al amanecer probablemente, pero deberá reposar por varias semanas ese brazo si no quiere que sufra un desgarro.  
- A Heero no le va a gustar nada, es tan activo.  
- Bueno, deberá guardar reposo un par de días y usted deberá buscar en qué entretenerlo hasta que se recupere por completo.  
- Quizás sea hora que yo ocupe su lugar - suspiró moviendo la cabeza - casi siempre le dejo todas las responsabilidades a Heero - le explicó - por eso estaba allí cuando la puma esquivó a los perros.  
- Me parece bien que lo ayude con eso, pero debe haber algo que él pueda hacer sin mover demasiado el brazo derecho.  
- No se preocupe, sé que cosa puede intentar hacer sin mover ese brazo - le sonrió - me haré cargo de él.  
- ¿Cómo está Heero? - dijo Wufei entrando en el pasillo - todos afuera están más preocupados por su bienestar que por la famosa puma.  
- ¿Era hembra? - dijo el galeno asombrado.  
- Si, Wing, Zero y los otros perros siguieron su rastro y encontraron su madriguera, tenía tres crías, así que irán de camino al zoológico mañana a primera hora - le explicó.  
- Al menos Heero estará contento - le dijo Quatre - pero debemos mantenerlo lejos de las labores del rancho por un tiempo.  
- Esa si que va a ser una tarea titánica - se rió el chino divertido.  
- Bueno, pero al menos lo habré intentado.  
- Te ayudaré en lo que pueda - le ofreció el chino.  
- Bueno, yo me voy de regreso al pueblo, hay una epidemia de cólera y no quiero que avance más.  
- Doctor, permita que uno de mis trabajadores lo lleve de regreso - ofreció Quatre - y no dude en pedirnos lo que sea, siempre que lo podamos conseguir, lo tendrá - agregó.  
- Gracias, no es nada grato viajar por estos senderos tan tarde, aunque no haya asaltantes ni nada parecido, pero prefiero ir cómodo.  
Wufei los siguió con la mirada mientras el rubio acompañaba al médico a la salida y se lo encargaba a Aura. Lo esperó en silencio frente a la puerta de Heero, debía avisarle a Quatre de otra cosa.  
- Te noto un tanto preocupado, Wufei.  
- No lo sabía, pero los del Zoológico filmaron la cacería del puma - le informó - y mañana en la mañana nuestro querido amigo saldrá en las noticias ¿sabes que han interrogado a todos los trabajadores respecto a él?  
- Así que Dúo se enterará que Heero cazó un puma.  
- He hablado un rato con el productor, el jefe del equipo venido de la protectora no está nada de feliz con el reportaje ya que ellos quedaron muy mal parados por su actitud, así que lo más probable es que tarden una semana en ponerlo a la luz, pero si van a informar que ustedes regalan al zoológico cuatro pumas, tres cachorros y una hembra adulta.  
- De todas maneras es publicidad para el rancho - caminó un par de pasos - quizás podamos aprovecharnos de aquello ¿qué me dices?  
- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes, pequeño?  
- Bueno, es que si tenemos otros visitantes, quizás Heero encuentre a alguien que de verdad sea adecuado para él y se olvide del trenzado.  
- Quatre, creo que es mejor que te olvides de esa idea, sólo lograrías que Heero quiera volver al trabajo y se empecine en ir a verlo.  
- Si, tienes razón - suspiró - pero quizás pudiéramos hacer mejores negocios, ese tipo de cosas las puede hacer Heero en casa, además, pronto será la cata de los vinos del año pasado, quizás pudiéramos hacer una ruta.  
- Mm, así nos veríamos favorecidos todos los que tenemos vinos - asintió - hablaré con los otros dueños y dejaremos que Heero la planee.  
- Exacto, así se olvidará de todo lo demás.  
- Pero ¿crees ser capaz de tomar el lugar de Heero en sus otras funciones?  
- Tendré que serlo - le dijo decidido.  
- Bueno, pues te deseo mucha suerte - le sonrió.  
- Gracias, la voy a necesitar.

Claro que Quatre había sido capaz de tomar el lugar de Heero en las labores diarias del rancho, pero admitía que los zapatos le estaban quedando grandes, por las noches estaba tan cansado que no tenía ánimos ni de preguntarle a Heero como iba con el proyecto que le habían presentado con Wufei.  
- Al fin entiendes porque no quiero hablar durante la cena - le dijo Heero medio en serio, medio en broma.  
- No sé como puedes cenar y jugar a las cartas luego de trabajar tanto - se quejó terminado de comer - me voy a dormir, buenas noches.  
- Buenas noches - le sonrió y se quedó solo en el comedor. En estos días había estado planeando no sólo la ruta del vino como querían Quatre y Wufei, había estado preparando a su sucesor como capataz, quizás Quatre por ahora pudiera hacerse cargo, pero en algún momento colapsaría, tal como tantas veces estuvo cerca de hacerlo él al principio. Claro, lo había superado, pero era pensando en el futuro de ambos y Quatre no estaba hecho de la misma madera que él.  
- Joven Heero, debería irse a dormir, aún no está repuesto - le dijo Rasid al retirar los platos.  
- ¿Crees que Quatre se enoje cuando se entere que Aura es el nuevo capataz?  
- El amo Quatre podría sentir que usted no lo cree capaz de llevar las riendas del rancho - le dijo Rasid convencido.  
- Si, pero quizás admita un poco de ayuda, yo siempre la he necesitado y se la he pedido a Aura sin que él se entere.  
- Bueno, pero usted es muy diferente del amo Quatre - le recordó.  
- Es cierto - suspiró - pero tendrá que admitir algún día que no puede dejarme amarrado al rancho de por vida.  
- No creo que quiera hacerlo, es que está demasiado acostumbrado a tenerlo a su lado, pero creo que pronto va a reaccionar solito.  
- Esperemos que si - se puso de pie - buenas noches, Rasid.  
Heero caminó a su habitación en silencio mirando la luz de la luna llena que se filtraba por la ventana ¿qué estaría haciendo Dúo a esas horas? Esperaba que estuviese durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama y no en alguna fiesta alocada de las que tanto le había hablado.  
- Dúo¿serás capaz de esperarme? - suspiró entrando en su habitación, ya hacía una semana que el trenzado había partido de regreso a la capital y ni una llamada había tenido de su parte ¿Sería que era cierto lo que le decía Quatre respecto a él, que simplemente había sido un capricho de verano? No lo quería creer, pero la duda comenzaba a entrar en sus sentimientos.

Dúo se sentó a ver la televisión, no pensaba ir a la famosa fiesta de gala con Relena, él era de la misma opinión que Marimeia, con la oxigenada no se podía disfrutar de nada, era enfermante de pesada, de todo y todos hacía los comentarios más hirientes. Y el hecho que Heero no hubiese querido venirse con él era el tema principal de sus conversaciones cada vez que tenía la desgracia de toparse con ella.  
El día anterior se enteró por casualidad que Heero había cazado a la puma que ahora le pertenecían al zoológico y sabía que ese día iban a mostrar la filmación de la cacería en el rancho Winner. Su chico era muy capaz y en la mañana lo llamaría para recordarle su prometida visita, ya vería cómo lo haría para que Heero no quisiera regresar al rancho y se quedara definitivamente con él. Suspiró, echaba tanto de menos las tardes que pasaba a su lado, mejor dicho los ocasos, pero se había sentido a salvo en sus brazos, protegido y amado como nunca. Y si no fuera por la pesada de Relena, lo habría llamado cada noche desde que lo dejó, pero como ella siempre andaba pendiente de lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer, nunca consiguió llegar al teléfono.  
- Espero que ya estés listo para salir - le dijo ella plantándose frente a él.  
- No voy a ir - le dijo el trenzado acomodándose mejor en el sillón - me quedaré aquí descansando de tu presencia.  
- Mira, remedo de macho.  
- Sabes que tus insultos me rebotan - la cortó Dúo fastidiado - no puedes obligarme a hacer nada, así que puedes irte por donde viniste y dejarme en paz de una buena vez por todas.  
- Mientras seas el protegido de mi hermano.  
- Relena, soy el protegido de tu hermano, no su esclavo - la cortó - y puedo hacer lo que se me pegue la gana porque soy mayor de edad.  
- Le diré a Miliardo que.  
- ¡Dile a tu hermano lo que quieras, pero déjame en paz! - le dijo perdiendo la paciencia y ella se dio media vuelta furiosa, nadie la gritaba - por fin.  
Se dedicó a mover los canales ¿en cuál le dijo Trowa que transmitirían la cacería? Era un idiota, pero tenía arreglo, lo llamaría por teléfono.  
- ¿De verdad no vas a ir a la fiesta? - le dijo Miliardo sin asomo de enfado.  
- Tú sabes que no me gustan las fiestas a las que va Relena - le dijo tranquilo - y sabes por qué ella me lleva.  
- Es tu decisión - le sonrió - de todas maneras no creo que sea muy entretenida, Traize me dijo esta mañana que no podrá ir porque Marimeia está enferma y no quiere dejarla sola.  
- Eso significa que Trowa tampoco irá.  
- Supongo que no, así que mejor te quedas en casa, yo iré a la fiesta con Relena para mantenerla a raya - suspiró - había pensado en buscarle un esposo rico, pero con el carácter que se gasta, va a ser muy difícil que nos deshagamos de ella.  
- Trowa me contó que transmitirían la cacería del puma en el Rancho Winner hoy - el rubio asintió - ¿sabes de casualidad en qué canal es?  
- En el canal 85 - sonrió divertido - pero espera que Relena y yo ya no estemos aquí para ponerlo, sabes como se pone cada vez que se acuerda de tu querido Heero.  
- Lo sé, es una envidiosa - le sonrió y puso un canal con noticias.

Heero se despertó esa mañana con más animo que el resto de los días desde que su querido trenzado se fuera, esa noche había tenido un buen sueño, así que esperaba que fuera un presagio de buenas cosas. Se vistió con dificultad ya que le dolía el brazo cuando lo movía demasiado y luego se fue al comedor, de seguro Quatre ya había desayunado y se había ido a las faenas, aunque esperaba que le pidiera ayuda a Aura.  
- Joven Heero, hay una llamada para usted - le dijo Rasid - ¿Si¿Y quién llama?  
- Se trata del joven Dúo - le dijo y Heero se apresuró a ir al estudio y tomó la llamada con el corazón latiéndole alocadamente, su trenzado al fin se acordaba de él.  
- Buenos días - dijo admirado que su voz sonara tan tranquila.  
- Buenos días, Heero, espero no estar sacándote de tus labores - le dijo Dúo - perdona que no llamara antes, pero con Relena pendiente de lo que hago, es algo difícil - se excusó.  
- No importa, corazón, estaba seguro que tenías un buen motivo para no llamar, pero que te acordabas de mí de todas maneras.  
- Por cierto, anoche transmitieron la cacería por televisión ¿estás bien? Me di cuenta que la puma te arañó el hombro antes que la aturdieras ¿es por eso que estás en casa a esta hora? Debieron avisarme, yo habría ido a verte.  
- Dúo, respira - le dijo divertido - estoy bien, aunque me duele un poco el brazo cuando lo muevo. Y no sabía que iban a pasar la cacería por la televisión, Quatre no me dijo nada al respecto - se sentó en el sofá junto al teléfono - pero hubiese estado feliz que vinieras a verme, estos días han sido de los más aburridos por aquí.  
- Supongo que con el hombro en semejante estado no estarás montando ni haciendo ningún movimiento brusco.  
- Quatre se ha encargado de llevar las riendas del rancho - miró la mesa - pero yo estoy preparando con Wufei una ruta del vino, quizás quisieras venir a la cata del vino del año pasado que pretendemos mandar al concurso en París.  
- ¿Cuándo es? - dijo el trenzado y se escuchó un ruido de papeles.  
- Es el 25 de este mes, ya sabes que dentro de poco se iniciará el año escolar y la mayoría de mis ayudantes se van en ese tiempo.  
- Bueno, creo que puedo ir - le respondió - lo que quiero saber es cuándo vas a venir tú a verme, quizás puedas venirte conmigo ¿no crees?  
- No lo sé, siempre después de la catadura hay mucho trabajo por hacer, se deben embotellar los vinos que ya están listos y sellar aquellos a los que les falta tiempo de maduración.  
- Heero - se quejó - pero podría quedarme toda la semana allá - insistió.  
- Bueno, debo hablarlo con Quatre primero.  
- Está bien ¿Te parece si te llamo esta noche? Así podré prepararlo todo con tiempo y sin estorbos - lo escuchó reír - me gustaría hablar más contigo, pero cierta bruja que se las da de dama puede aparecer el cualquier momento y prefiero no verla el día de hoy, te dejo, cuídate mucho y no hagas fuerza con tu brazo herido ¿de acuerdo?  
- Claro que no, gracias por llamar.  
- Te quiero mucho, Heero.  
- Yo también - le respondió y se cortó la comunicación.  
- ¡Joven Heero, un accidente! - entró diciendo Aura preocupado.  
- ¿Qué ha pasado? - dijo dejando el auricular en su lugar saliendo a la entrada - pero ¿cómo?  
- Una serpiente asustó al caballo del amo Quatre - dijo otro de los trabajadores - el animal se encabritó y lo lanzó al suelo.  
- Pero no es para que esté en semejante estado - le dijo señalando al rubio que estaba con un brazo y una pierna inmovilizada.  
- Se me enredó un tobillo en el estribo - le dijo el rubio con los dientes apretados - no alcancé a sacar el pie a tiempo.  
- ¡Rasid! - Heero llamó al mayordomo y este se apareció frente a él - ve por el médico, yo me encargaré de llamarlo - se volvió hacia los hombres que sostenían a Quatre - llévenlo dentro, estará más cómodo.  
- Pero aún queda mucho trabajo por hacer y no irás tú - le dijo Quatre.  
- Aura se puede hacer cargo ¿verdad?  
- Claro que sí, patrón - le dijo este y entraron al salón cargando a Quatre para colocarlo sobre el sillón con mucho cuidado.  
- Bien, hazte cargo de las faenas, yo me encargo de Quatre - dijo Heero levantando el auricular. El médico casi de inmediato le contestó y Heero le explicó por qué lo necesitaban en ese momento en el rancho y que Rasid iba a buscarlo. El médico le dijo que estaría listo para atender al rubio en cuanto el hombre lo llegase a buscar - ahora sí la hiciste buena, Quatre.  
- Estaba distraído o Sandrock jamás me hubiese botado de su lomo - admitió - sólo te causo problemas ¿verdad?  
- Ay, Quatre - suspiró cansado sentándose frente a él - eres todo un caso.  
- Supongo que ahora sí estamos forzados a buscar un capataz que se haga cargo de todo en el rancho ¿no?  
- He estado pensando que quizás Aura sea el más adecuado para tomar las riendas de las faenas del rancho - le dijo - no digo que vaya a dejar de trabajar, pero así tendremos más tiempo para dedicarnos a otras cosas, hay muchos negocios que son manejados por gentes extrañas.  
- Tienes razón, el rancho es autosuficiente y tenemos aquí mucha gente de confianza, gente que ha estado con nosotros desde siempre.  
- Podemos poner de nuevo en funcionamiento algunos otros negocios, podría aprovechar el viaje a la capital para averiguar.  
- Ya estás pensando en el idiota de tu trenzado - lo interrumpió.  
- Ni es mío ni es idiota - lo cortó - y sí, estoy pensando en él.  
- Pero si el infeliz ni te llama siquiera - le recordó, pero vio una sonrisa en los labios de su amigo - hay algo que me ocultas.  
- Dúo me llamó no hace mucho rato ¿sabes? Estaba preocupado por mí y va a venir a verme - le informó - y no es un infeliz.  
- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no puede ser infeliz si tú lo amas - suspiró - ni es tan idiota si te eligió a ti - rectificó - por cierto ¿cuándo se viene? Porque supongo que se va a alojar con nosotros ¿no?  
- Dijo que llamaría esta noche para preparar los detalles.  
- ¿Y por qué no lo llamas tú y lo invitas a venirse de inmediato? Le podemos dar una habitación cerca de la tuya.  
- Quatre ¿A qué viene este cambio tan drástico de actitud?  
- Bueno, creo que tenías razón - suspiró de nuevo - cuando la puma te hirió y estuviste delirando me di cuenta que sólo así podría perder tu amistad, que aunque te fueras del rancho siempre podías volver, en cambio si morías, jamás estarías conmigo de nuevo y yo llevaría el peso de haberte impedido ser feliz.  
- Me alegro que al fin reacciones, Quatre - sonrió divertido - pero Dúo no me dejó su número de teléfono - admitió.  
- ¿Y cómo se suponía que se iban a contactar cuando lo visitarás en la capital?  
- Wufei dijo que él nos contactaría - suspiró.  
- Llama a Wufei, entonces, él debe tener el número - lo regañó.

Dúo estaba sentado almorzando solo en casa, todo estaba tan tranquilo ya que la bruja pesada había salido con sus amigas de compras. Claro, Relena no trabajaba, pero siempre se las arreglaba para tener mucho dinero para gastar a montones porque Miliardo le daba, quizás porque ella no tenía donde caerse muerta, vaya a saber uno, pero lo cierto era que no cuidaba los gastos que hacía. Y el rubio tampoco estaba en casa, tenía una junta con otros senadores y le había dicho que comería con Traize y Trowa, aunque este último estaba bastante ocupado haciendo su tesis y preparando su examen final.  
- Joven Dúo, tiene una llamada - le dijo el mayordomo, un hombrecito muy mayor que siempre lo trataba bien.  
- Gracias, Paige - le sonrió y fue al estudio a tomar la llamada - Dúo Maxwell - dijo y escuchó una risita del otro lado - ¿aló?  
- Perdona, Dúo, pero tengo a dos intrusos pegados al teléfono.  
- ¡Heero! - sonrió - ¿a qué debo tu llamada?  
- Es que Quatre tuvo un accidente y ha reaccionado - escuchó un golpe y un quejido - bueno, él dice sí no te quieres venir al tiro para acá, que nos servirás mucho de ayuda con él fuera de combate.  
- Mm, en estos momentos estoy solo en casa - volvió a sonreír - mira, veré si me consigo boletos para irme esta misma tarde y me tendrás allá o esta misma noche o mañana de amanecida ¿te parece?  
- Me parece bien - escuchó una risita a teléfono y la voz de Wufei diciendo "te pusiste rojo de puro contento" - te estaré esperando.  
- Iré a preparar mis maletas, estoy ansioso de volver a verte - le colgó y corrió a su habitación, sacó una maleta de su closet y empezó a sacar ropa, echaría un par de trajes sexys que había comprado para impresionar a Heero cuando estuviera con él para que no quisiera dejarlo, ropa interior de la misma y unos cuantos trajes de los otros, después de todo sólo Heero debería verlo en esas fachas ¿no? Fue al baño y sacó sus implementos de aseo, el cepillo del cabello, la crema para peinar, el cepillo de dientes, su desodorante y sus sales de baño. Una vez todo listo, regresó al estudio de Miliardo y llamó a la estación, tenía suerte ya que consiguió un boleto de primera para dentro de media hora. Tomó un lápiz del cajón y le dejó una nota a su protector, regresaría en un par de semanas, más o menos.  
- ¿Va a salir, joven Dúo? - le dijo el mayordomo.  
- Si, Paige, voy a ver a un amigo que está accidentado.  
- No será el joven Trowa ¿verdad?  
- No, él está bien, hasta donde sé - sonrió - volveré dentro de unas semanas, ya le dejé una nota a Miliardo al respecto.  
- Entonces, que le vaya bien y que su amigo se recupere pronto.  
- Yo le daré tus buenos deseos - le dijo y detuvo un taxi que lo llevó a la estación, esta misma noche dormiría bajo el mismo techo de Heero.

Heero estaba un tanto nervioso, Dúo quizás llegara esa misma noche y él quería recibirlo bien, sin embargo, Quatre había sido enyesado y estaba obligado a estarse todo el tiempo acostado, por lo que este había estado "abusando " de todo el mundo, en especial de Heero, al que no lo había dejado asomarse a la habitación que le habían preparado al trenzado.  
- Bueno, debo llamar a Wufei - le dijo Heero aburrido - ¿quieres que te traiga algún libro? - le preguntó.  
- Claro, tráeme una novela de piratas ¿sí?  
- Está bien - resopló molesto y salió de la habitación del rubio, pero no se fue directamente a la biblioteca, primero asomó la cabeza al cuarto que usaría Dúo y se asombró de lo bien preparada que estaba, en realidad era cierto que el árabe había recapacitado respecto a su amado. Cerró la puerta con suavidad y se fue a la biblioteca a buscar el libro solicitado, pero había varios de éstos ¿cuál querría leer Quatre?  
- ¡Heero, ya estoy aquí! - le dijo Dúo entrando en la biblioteca y echándole los brazos al cuello - ¿no estás feliz de tenerme de vuelta?  
- Claro que sí, mi trenzado loco - dejó el libro a un lado y lo abrazó por la cintura - déjame saludarte como se debe - y acercó su boca a la suya.  
- Ejem - carraspeó alguien desde la puerta - están demasiado ansiosos ¿no?  
- Wufei ¿qué diablos haces aquí? - le dijo Heero ruborizado.  
- Quatre pensó que te ibas a aprovechar cuando estuvieras solo de comerte al pobre trenzado - le dijo divertido - así que vine a hacer de chaperón.  
- Así que quieres hacer de violinista - le dijo Heero y de todas maneras besó en la boca a Dúo - de acuerdo, sufre.  
- Y este loco ¿se vino volando? - señaló al trenzado,  
- Encontré un pasaje en el tren que salía a las dos, así que llegué pronto porque se venía directo hasta aquí - se acomodó en los brazos de Heero - oye, creo que es mejor que no muevas mucho tu brazo - lo regañó tomándolo por las muñecas - no quiero que sufras un daño permanente.  
- Estoy bien, no necesitas exagerar - lo besó en la frente - ven, te mostraré tu cuarto y luego le entregaremos su novela a Quatre.  
- Supongo que el que me deje quedarme aquí significa que al fin me ha dado el paso para convertirme en tu novio - reflexionó el trenzado - me gustaría que él también encontrara su media naranja.  
- Bueno, quizás podamos ayudarlo en esa dirección - dijo Wufei sonriendo - lo mejor hubiese sido que tu amigo también hubiese venido.  
- Trowa está muy ocupado con sus estudios, desde que nos fuimos no le he visto ni el pelo - dijo el trenzado divertido - a propósito ¿cómo está la viejecita a la que atendió?  
- Ha estado bastante bien, creo que lo que tenía más que nada era mala alimentación ya que Lucy debía preocuparse primero de alimentar a sus hijos con lo poco que tenía. - Sí, pero ¿y el hombre accidentado?  
- Ah, bueno, lo contraté aquí, así que ha estado trabajando en los gallineros haciendo unos cuantos arreglos hasta que esté totalmente repuesto y pueda retomar sus labores.  
- Alguien debería quitarle el poder a Dekin - dijo Wufei molesto.  
- Traize y Miliardo han estado hablando de él con otros senadores - le dijo Dúo - todos están de acuerdo en que es un abusador.  
Heero le abrió la puerta a Dúo y se sonrió al ver su cara de felicidad, de seguro no se esperaba quedar tan bien alojado.  
- ¡Guau! - le dijo a Heero haciéndolo entrar.  
- Bueno, es la mejor habitación que Quatre pudo darte - le sonrió - la habitación de al lado es la mía y la del frente es la de él.  
- La daré las gracias de inmediato.  
- Supongo que te quedarás a cenar, Wufei.  
- Si, pero me tengo que ir de inmediato, Hilde está teniendo problemas con algunos trabajadores y es mejor que yo esté allá.  
- Vamos, quiero saludar a mi cuñado - les dijo Dúo.

La cena había estado tranquila, Quatre se había lamentado de no poder hacerles compañía, pero Dúo le había prometido ir a verlo luego para que tomaran té con él antes de irse a dormir. Y Heero estaba contento, al parecer ellos iban a hacer buenas migas después de todo, se daba perfecta cuenta que eran ambos muy parecidos en muchas cosas y, si bien el trenzado era más mundano que el rubio, ambos eran muy dulces.  
Quatre le sonrió a Heero que estaba sentado junto a la ventana bebiendo su té mirándolos atentamente, pero sin decirles nada.  
- Nos estás mirando extraño - le dijo divertido.  
- Sólo que me he dado cuenta que los dos se parecen mucho - le dijo dejando la taza sobre la cómoda a su lado.  
- ¿Sí? - le dijo Dúo - ¿y se puede saber en qué consiste ese supuesto parecido? - agregó intrigado.  
- Bueno... se van a ofender, no diré nada - cambio de opinión e intentó salir.  
- Ah, no, de esta no te escapas - dijo el trenzado bloqueándole el paso.  
- Bueno, es eso ¿no lo ves? - le sonrió a Quatre y este lo miró sorprendido - y que ambos son... algo así como unos niños - terminó con cuidado.  
- Pero soy yo el que te gusta ¿verdad? - le dijo abrazándolo por la cintura.  
- Creo que eso está más que claro - lo besó en la frente - Quatre es como mi hermano y por eso es un poquito celoso.  
- Pues no solo soy un poquito celoso - le dijo este divertido - soy posesivo y si pudiera los separaría ¿no ven que están dando un espectáculo.  
- Entonces nos iremos a mimarnos a otra parte - le replicó Dúo divertido.  
- Ah, no tú no saldrás de esta habitación hasta que esté seguro que Heero está bien dormido y en su propia cama - siguió el árabe,  
- Intenta detenerme - siguió él en el mismo tono.  
- Payasos - les dijo Heero sentándose en la cama junto a Quatre - no me den más motivos para compararlos ¿les parece?  
- Ok - le dijo el trenzado sonriendo sentándose a su lado apoyándose en su hombro bueno - pero no me han contado en que va a consistir esa famosa ruta del vino que van a hacer.  
- Bueno, es una visita no sólo a los viñedos, sino también a las plantas donde se procesa el vino, se envasa y las cavas en las que este es madurado, se ofrecerán muestras para que los prueben y luego podrán degustar las otras especialidades de cada rancho - le dijo Quatre - por ejemplo, en el rancho del Dragón, podrán probar los mejores quesos de la zona y comprarlos si lo quieren, en el rancho Low podrán degustar las mejores fresas de la zona, aquí comerán las mejores carnes de vacuno y en el rancho Padres, que creo no conoces, podrán degustar los mejores pasteles y tartas.  
- Mm, aunque ya cené, se me antojó una tarta - se saboreó el trenzado.  
- Hasta en lo golosos se parecen - dijo Heero asombrado.  
- Heero¿Hablaste con Francisco respecto a lo que serviría en su rancho?  
- Aún hay detalles que deben ultimarse - admitió - pero su parte está hablada.  
- Podrías llevar a Dúo para que conozca el rancho Padres, así no estarían todo el día encerrados en casa - le propuso Quatre.  
- Pero tú te vas a quedar solo aquí - le dijo Dúo - mejor me quedo aquí, así no distraigo a Heero de sus labores y te hago compañía - le sonrió - de todas maneras voy a conocer ese rancho cuando vaya en la ruta del vino ¿verdad, corazón mío? - miró a Heero a los ojos y una leve sonrisa dulcificó el rostro de Heero - te quiero mucho.  
- Ya, tortolitos - les dijo Quatre al ver que comenzaban a hacerse arrumacos - si quieren ponerse románticos, se van a ir ¿entienden?  
- Se puso envidioso - le dijo Heero - no te enfades, Quatre, ya llegará tu media naranja y querrás que te haga arrumacos y no te importará el lugar.  
- Si, claro, es lo que quisieras ¿no?  
- Quatre, no te pongas feo - le dijo Dúo divertido.  
- De acuerdo, vayan a dormirse ¿quieren? - Heero y Dúo se miraron un segundo y se pusieron un tanto coloraditos - y no me refiero a eso, mentes podridas, cada cual a su cama ¿entendido?  
- Ok, ok - le dijo el trenzado apartándose de Heero - buenas noches.  
- Buenas noches - le sonrió el rubio viendo como Heero dejaba salir solo al trenzado - Heero, yo.  
- Lo sé, Quatre, no te dejaré solo hasta que aquella persona a quien le entregues pos completo tu corazón esté a tu lado - le sonrió - pero según recuerdo, en tu cultura debe casarse primero el hermano mayor para que los menores se casen ¿o me equivoco?  
- Está bien, pero prométeme que no lo vas a hacer hasta que estén casados.  
- ¡Quatre! - le reclamó - me niego.  
- Anda, sé que te portarás bien si me lo prometes.  
- Y por lo mismo no te lo voy a prometer - le replicó - quiero estar seguro que Dúo me va a pertenecer sólo a mí.  
- Está bien, siempre que no hagan mucho ruido - le dijo divertido - y me lo permitas a mí cuando el amor me llegue.  
- Mientras yo no me entere - le dijo riendo - buenas noches - le deseó al salir.  
- Buenas noches.

Los días previos a la ruta el vino que Heero había preparado fueron una verdadera locura, había demasiados detalles que ultimar y Dúo se dio cuenta que su amado apenas y tenía tiempo para él, por mucho que él y Quatre lo ayudasen con los papeles, pero el castaño siempre tenía algo que hacer y andaba de un lado para otro supervisándolo todo, controlando que las cosas no fuesen a fallar y preparando un plan de contingencia por si las cosas llegaban a fracasar o si el clima no era el adecuado, u ocurría algo inesperado. Y aquello era molesto, él estaba allí para estar a su lado, quería alguien con quien compartir su vida, no alguien que estuviera ausente todo el día.  
- Heero es así - le dijo Quatre presintiendo el enfado del trenzado - nunca le ha gustado dejar nada al azar, me temo que vas a tener paciencia.  
- ¡Pero es que ni siquiera deja que otros lo ayuden! - reclamó - se suponía que íbamos a pasar un tiempo juntos, supervisando todo juntos y ha decidido que no porque no sé mucho de estas cosas ¿Acaso cree que no puedo aprender?  
- Tranquilo, ya mañana acabará esto y lo tendrás más tiempo a tu lado - le recordó tratando de calmarlo.  
- No lo creo, empezará con los preparativos para el embarque de los vinos que enviará a París para la competencia y estará tan ocupado como ahora ¿Es que no se cansa nunca de ser Don Perfecto?  
- Dúo, si amas a Heero, debes amarlo tal cual es, no tratar de cambiarlo - le dijo el rubio divertido - si lo cambias, no será la persona a la que amas.  
- Lo sé, pero debería darse un tiempo para nosotros, me gustaría que parara un rato y me abrazara ¿sabes que ni un beso me ha dado desde que llegué? Se las ingenia para escaparse cada vez que me pongo amoroso con él y por las noches alega que está cansado, que cuando tenga tiempo lo haremos, así que me veo obligado a dejarlo irse cuando más ganas tengo ¿Será que me está probando? Porque mi paciencia tiene un límite y está muy cerca de llegar a este - suspiró - y no es nada de cariñoso.  
- Dúo, Heero creció sin familia, es difícil que él te demuestre su amor cuando nunca nadie se lo ha demostrado a él - el rubio movió la cabeza - quizás debiera ser el propio Heero quien te contara esto, pero él se quedó huérfano a los ocho años y a base de mucho esfuerzo se ganó el respeto de mi padre y el derecho a ser considerado parte de mi familia - le explicó - si quieres saber más, debes preguntarle a él, pero estoy seguro que te ama.  
- Si me ama ¿por qué no quiere estar conmigo?  
- Supongo que por mi culpa - admitió el árabe y notó que Dúo lo miraba frunciendo las cejas - bueno, es que yo le pedí que me prometiera que no harían nada hasta que estuvieran casados, no - le dijo al ver que el trenzado iba a protestar - Heero se negó a prometérmelo, pero dijo que sería cuidadoso al respecto, quizás se siente un tanto avergonzado al respecto.  
- Pues pienso que está siendo un tanto ridículo, si podemos hablar de sexo abiertamente ¿por qué no lo podemos hacer del mismo modo?  
- Quizás ese sea el problema, Heero es muy franco al hablar de esas cosas, pero es muy distinto ponerlo en acción.  
- Así que le da timidez - se paseó por la habitación - entonces, voy a tener que tomar la iniciativa si quiero que algo pase entre los dos.  
- Pero ten cuidado, no me gustaría que Heero se enfade.  
- No te preocupes, estará tan contento que ni se acordará de lo que le hice - sonrió - creo que Rasid me dijo que estaría supervisando la limpieza de las antesalas de las cavas uno y dos, lo secuestraré de allí, lo obligaré a darse un baño y después... después te cuento ¿Ok?  
- Estás loco, pero buena suerte.

Heero revisó una vez más la lista de las cosas que debían estar listas, ya se había asegurado que en los otros ranchos todo estuviese en su lugar a tiempo, así que ahora le tocaba el turno al suyo. Ya iba de regreso a la casa grande cuando se encontró con Dúo que se veía muy sexy con ese traje negro, aunque admitía que hasta con un saco de papas lo vería igual de sexy, lo que era tener buen físico ¿verdad?  
- Te andaba buscando - le dijo abrazándolo por el cuello y Heero no se pudo resistir la tentación de corresponderle - te ves agotado.  
- Si, pero al fin terminé con todo - suspiró - ¿para qué me buscabas?  
- Tengo algo especial para ti - le sonrió sensualmente.  
- ¿Y se puede saber qué es? - le preguntó alzando una ceja dejándose llevar por el trenzado hacia la casa.  
- Es una sorpresa - le volvió a sonreír de la misma manera.  
- No sé por qué tengo la impresión que pretendes ponerme en tu menú ¿quieres que sea el postre?  
- Quatre me dijo que eras franco, pero ¿no crees que es demasiado? - le dijo totalmente ruborizado.  
- Me gustan las cosas claras - lo jaló hacia él - y supongo que esta es tu manera de reclamarme por haberte dejado tanto tiempo abandonado.  
- Se suponía que yo tomaría la iniciativa - hizo un puchero.  
- Pues si así lo quieres, puedes hacerlo - le sonrió - muéstrame lo tuyo.  
- Es la invitación más sexy que me hayan hecho nunca ¿sabías? - se separó y lo tomó de la mano para guiarlo a su habitación, una vez frente a su habitación le cubrió los ojos con las manos parándose detrás de él - tengo una sorpresa para ti - le dijo al oído y lo hizo entrar - ¿sabes que te quiero mucho?  
- Creo que ya me lo habías dicho antes - le sonrió abriendo los ojos al sentir como Dúo lo soltaba - vaya ¿qué se supone que es todo esto?  
- Si quieres, ponte cómodo, ya regreso - le dijo y entró en el baño. Heero miró la puerta cerrada y se sentó en la cama, si Dúo quería seducirlo ¿por qué no facilitarle el camino? Se sonrió divertido y se quitó la chaqueta y los zapatos, así estaría más cómodo ¿no era lo que él le había dicho? Luego se desabrochó los primeros botones de la camisa ¿era su idea o en esa habitación comenzaba a subir la temperatura? Y Dúo que se tardaba tanto, para cuando saliera, estaría desnudo y dormido sobre su cama.  
- Bueno, espero no haberme tardado... - y el trenzado se interrumpió al ver a Heero con la camisa totalmente abierta, los zapatos por otro lado junto con la chaqueta y el cinturón y el cierre de los pantalones abiertos - oye, me dijiste.  
- Hace demasiado calor aquí - lo interrumpió - y te estabas tardando.  
- Bueno, eso me ahorra un poco de trabajo - le sonrió - venga, démonos un baño relajante y después podremos dormir el resto de la tarde.  
- Mm, lo del baño te lo acepto - le dijo Heero quitándose los pantalones y la camisa - lo de dormir, ya lo veremos - le dijo antes de quitarse la última prenda y dejar que el trenzado lo viera tal como Dios lo echó al mundo - ¿vienes?  
- Dios mío - dijo sintiendo que se le secaba la boca al verlo así - que pedazo.  
- Me avergüenzas - le dijo dándole la espalda y de inmediato sintió los brazos del trenzado rodeándole el pecho - no soy tan distinto de ti.  
- Por supuesto que lo eres - le dijo apoyando el mentón en su hombro - estás muy, pero muy bueno ¿sabías?  
- Ni tanto - dijo aún ruborizado.  
- Te mostraré las diferencias - le dijo - anda métete al agua mientras me desvisto - le sonrió y este le obedeció metiéndose en la tina con agua perfumada hasta dejar sólo los brazos y los hombros al descubierto - mírame bien y te darás cuenta que si bien tengo lo mismo que tú, somos distintos... - se interrumpió al ver la mirada hambrienta que este le daba y se metió al agua a cierta distancia de él, ahora el avergonzado era él.  
- ¿Por qué no te acomodas contra mí? - le dijo Heero preocupado.  
- ¡Eres muy malo! - le volvió a reclamar - ¿por qué siempre me tomas la delantera? Se suponía que sería yo... - pero la boca de Heero cortó su perorata, él quería acción y no palabras, así quizás Dúo se convenciera de amarlo tal como era y se olvidara de cualquier otra cosa - mm, que bien besas.  
- Supongo que tú puedes comparar - le dijo acariciándole el cuello con los labios - en cambio yo, sólo lo disfruto.  
- ¿Me quieres decir que a tus veintiséis años no has estado con nadie jamás? - le dijo sorprendido.  
- ¿En qué momento? - le dijo continuando su exploración por el cuello del trenzado - siempre he trabajado, y cuando no lo hacía estaba estudiando, el único amigo que tenía era Quatre y ya sabes que es como un hermano para mí - bajó un poco acariciándole el pecho - y luego que falleció el papá de Quatre, menos tiempo tuve d conocer a alguien, hasta que tú llegaste.  
- Heero - gimió complacido, era mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado, él nunca... un momento - pero Heero ¿cómo es que sabes acariciarme tan bien si jamás has estado con nadie? - le dijo intrigado, era cierto que le gustaban mucho sus caricias, pero se lo comía la curiosidad.  
- Eso no significa que sea un ignorante que no conoce la teoría - le sonrió atrapándole un pezón entre los dientes - además, conozco mi propia anatomía - puso una mano en aquella parte que comenzaba a evidenciar el deseo en el trenzado frotando suavemente - solo es cosa de aplicar lo que uno sabe.  
- Malvado - dejó escapar el aire y se echó hacia atrás disfrutando sus caricias - y eso que yo iba a seducirte para que dejaras tus labores.  
- Si no quieres, no sigo - le dijo apartándose un poco.  
- ¡Ni se te ocurra! - lo atrajo de regreso plantándole un hambriento beso en los labios - me gusta ser seducido por ti.  
Heero sonrió ampliamente y volvió a la carga acariciando por todos lados, poniendo todo su cuerpo en acción, frotándose entero contra el cuerpo excitado de su trenzado, que por inercia comenzó a responder a sus caricias con las propias, buscando y encontrando aquella parte tan sensible de su amante, que dejaba escapar suaves gemidos a cada roce.  
- Creo... deberíamos... salirnos... del agua... - dijo Heero casi sin voz - se está... enfriando.  
- La... calentaremos... nosotros... - respondió Dúo de la misma manera obligándolo a acercarse más a él hasta ponerse sexo contra sexo - ¿quieres?  
- Quiero - le dijo buscando su boca en un nuevo beso apasionado.  
- Arriba o... abajo - dijo abriendo tamaños ojos al sentir que Heero estaba tomando la iniciativa de nuevo y sus dedos se perdían separando sus glúteos - sea - suspiró entregándose por completo a la invasión de sus dedos.  
Heero era muy delicado, no quería dañarlo, se daba cuenta que aquel agujerito estaba demasiado apretado para las dimensiones de su miembro excitado, pero quería estar dentro del trenzado. Así que debía preparar muy bien el camino. Lentamente consiguió dilatarlo lo suficiente para que entrara parte de su sexo, pero pudo sentir como el trenzado se tensaba a su paso.  
- Duele - se quejó pero hizo que Heero lo penetrara de un solo envión - ¡ah!  
- Dúo, no - trató de salirse de él al ver su expresión de dolor, pero el trenzado evitó que lo hiciera abrazándose con fuerza a su cuello - Dúo, no quiero hacerte daño - lo acarició con ternura.  
- No lo haces - lo besó en el hombro - que fea cicatriz te quedó ¿es donde te hirió la puma durante la cacería?  
- Si, será un recuerdo de batalla para mis nietos - le sonrió - ¿cómo te sientes ahora¿Quieres que me mueva?  
- Veamos - Heero se salió un poquito y volvió a entrar - que rico - gimió -adelante, quiero más - exigió.  
- Si así lo quieres - unió su boca a la del trenzado y se dejó llevar por la pasión.

Quatre estaba sentado en el jardín leyendo una novela de acción cuando una sombra se posó sobre él. Levantó la mirada y se asombró al ver el brillo de dos ojos color esmeralda que le sonreían con ternura.  
- ¿Se puede saber cómo es que tan bella flor se encuentra tan maltratada?  
- Un caballo y una serpiente tienen la culpa - se sonrió ante el piropo - y ¿se puede saber cómo es que estás aquí? Te hacía muy ocupado con tu titulación.  
- Me di unos días libres, me dolía la cabeza de tanto estudiar - admitió - y creo que por aquí anda cierto desaparecido ¿o me equivoco?  
- Si te refieres a Dúo, quizás, pero si no es, no tengo idea.  
- Claro que es Dúo, dejó en su casa una nota diciendo que estaría ausente unas cuantas semanas porque un amigo se había accidentado y nada más - se sentó a su lado.  
- No veo por qué debiera decir algo más - se encogió de hombros.  
- ¡Yo me hubiese venido de inmediato a cuidarte! - le dijo tomándolo con cuidado poniéndolo en su regazo.  
- Más bien me habrías usado de excusa para dejar de estudiar - lo regañó.  
- Te quiero y lo sabes bien - lo besó en los labios - ¿por qué no admites que tú también a mí?  
- Porque te aprovechas del pánico - le sonrió echándole los brazos al cuello - pero si quieres puedes aprovecharte lo que quieras, te doy permiso.  
- Pensé que tendría que pedírselo a Heero - dijo intrigado.  
- Pues creo que él se está aprovechando del pánico en este momento - le dijo y se rió al ver su cara de sorprendido e intrigado - Dúo pretendía seducirlo, pero me temo que el seducido será él.  
- Vaya, entonces, el cazador será cazado - sonrió y se levantó cargando con cuidado al rubio - espero no hacerle daño a tu pierna enyesada.  
- Esto fue pura alharaca de Rasid - sonrió él - Heero me reparó la ruptura del hueso al momento, pero de todas maneras me pusieron yeso.  
- El que el hueso esté en su sitio no es señal que esté soldado.  
- Pero bien me pudieron poner algo menos pesado ¿tienes idea lo que molesta y pica por las noches? - se quejó.  
- Ay, Quatre - se rió y entró en la casa con su preciosa carga.

Heero tomó aliento para salir del agua y ayudar a Dúo a salir de la misma, aunque este último apenas y podía moverse, tener a Heero dentro había sido una sensación fantástica, pero debía admitir que había que pagar un precio bastante alto por semejante placer y era que su cuerpo había quedado como desarmado.  
- Anda, te daré algo que te quite un poco el dolor - le dijo Heero sacándolo con gran cuidado del agua y Dúo se sintió casi como un niño pequeño en sus brazos - descansa un poco, iré a mi habitación y regreso - le dijo luego de secarlo con gran cuidado cogiendo su bata.  
- Bueno, siempre dicen que la primera vez es la que más duele - suspiró Dúo poniéndose boca abajo sobre la cama - y más cuando tu amante la tiene tan grande como Heero - se ruborizó al recordar - de todas maneras ¿de qué me quejo cuando se sintió tan rico?  
- Listo - le dijo Heero sentándose a su lado y descubriendo y trasero de la toalla que tenía encima.  
- ¿Qué haces? - dijo sorprendido al sentir sus dedos pasarse por la parte más adolorida hundiéndose de nuevo en su ano.  
- Tranquilo, te quitará el dolor - le dio un beso en la nuca.  
- Pero tu roce me está excitando de nuevo - le dijo ahogando un gemido.  
- Mi pobre Dúo - hundió el dedo untado en la pomada hasta rozar con algo dentro del trenzado.  
- ¡Ah! - gritó de placer, olvidado por completo del dolor de su cuerpo.  
En segundo roce fue más firme y prieto dentro de él ¿Acaso Heero había introducido un segundo dedo en su interior¿Y a quién diablos le importaba? Se dijo en silencio disfrutando del placer que lo comenzaba a inundar de nuevo, si Heero se la iba a dar de nuevo, estaba más que dispuesto.  
- Dúo, te estás poniendo demasiado apretado.  
- ¡Es tu culpa! - le dijo excitado girándose un poco para mostrarle su sexo excitado - anda, dame de nuevo.  
- Si es lo que quieres - le sonrió y se quitó la bata acostándose sobre su cama a su lado - pero creí que querías descansar.  
- ¿Con tan magnifico ejemplar alterando mis sentidos? - le dijo atrayéndolo hacia él - quiero que llenes por completo mi cuerpo.  
- Supongo que ahora te dolerá menos y que estás más preparado - le sonrió moviendo la pierna de Dúo hasta ponerla sobre su cadera rozando levemente su entrada - y tendré más cuidado.  
- Eso dices - tomó el miembro de Heero y lo dirigió sin más preámbulos a su interior - ah, que rico se siente - gimió al sentir que algo sensible nuevamente era presionado en su interior - muévete - le ordenó.  
- Y eso que estoy arriba - se burló al comenzar a agitarse en su interior y ambos se olvidaron de todo...

Continuará...

No sé si estará quedando como planeaba, ni se parece a la novela en la que supuestamente estaba basada, pero estos niños suelen escapárseme por todos lados, me temo que Heero y Dúo son demasiado apasionados y no se han querido aguantar hasta el siguiente capítulo, sea, se suponía que no tendrían sexo hasta que estuvieran en la casa de Dúo, pero se me han adelantado. En cuanto a los otros niños bonitos, no sé, Trowa y Quatre ya me han dado problemas antes con el Limón, así que me voy a enfocar a Dúo y Heero especialmente, si ellos se dejan, quizás los ponga.  
Wing Zero (Espero que pronto se me salga el dulce y sea como se debe.  
PD. Quería una historia un tanto cursi, pero no pude. 


	3. Silencioso dolor

Quiero amarte 

Un regalo para mis lectores, una escenita un tanto tristona, pero más cercana a la novela en que he basado este fic.

Silencioso dolor 

El tiempo pasaba volando, vaya que Heero lo sabía, y Dúo se había vuelto a marchar del rancho. Hubiese querido irse con él después de la ruta de vino tan exitosa que tuvieron, pero fue literalmente imposible desentenderse de las obligaciones del rancho, en especial con Quatre todavía enyesado. Además, debía vigilar atentamente la marca del ganado y revisar que no hubiese desperfectos en las cercas ni en los techos de las bodegas, pesebreras y la misma casa, y había que tener en cuenta que debía revisar los niveles del agua guardada en los estanques, aunque sospechaba que ese año iba a traer abundantes aguas.

Quatre había sido cuidado por Trowa con mucho afecto, el muchacho parecía realmente interesado en el rubio, así que se había instalado a preparar su tesis en la biblioteca mientras Quatre revisaba las cuentas, así que optó por quedarse unos días más para ser quien le quitara las molestias del yeso al precioso ángel, como le gustaba decirle.

Dúo se había ido molesto, quería que Heero dejara todo por él ¿por qué no si este lo amaba? Juntos podrían hacer cientos de cosas en la capital, pero el ojiazul tenía muy bien puestos los pies sobre la tierra y quería saber si él de verdad lo amaba antes de tomar semejante decisión, así que el trenzado, enfadado como estaba, rompió sus esperanzas diciéndole que el verano se acababa y debía partir, ya que debía cumplir su función de anfitrión en la casa de Miliardo.

Y aquello era la causa que Heero hubiese vuelto a ser el joven silencioso de siempre, la alegría se había escapado de sus ojos y se había dedicado por entero al trabajo del rancho y había sido Quatre quien, a fin de cuentas, había ido a la capital a entregarle los papeles a los abogados acompañado por Trowa que se tuvo que quedar para rendir sus exámenes. De él tenían noticias una vez por semana, así que el rubio estaba tranquilo, pero ni él le daba esperanzas a Heero de su amor por Dúo, hacía más de diez años que conocía al trenzado y si bien era cierto que jamás lo vio tan interesado en que alguien se fuera con él, era demasiado coqueto para tomárselo en serio. Tras esta charla, Heero se había ido a un rincón del jardín y había llorado en silencio, le había entregado el corazón ingenuamente y se daba cuenta que para él, tan acostumbrado a recibir halagos de toda índole, poco significaban sus pobres palabras, aunque fuesen mucho más sinceras que las de los demás.

Y poco a poco, el verano se retiró y le dio paso al otoño, las hojas de los árboles se secaron y volaron con el viento y con ellas se fueron marchitando las ilusiones de Heero, ya que ni siquiera una llamada había tenido de su adorado trenzado. Y de paso, también las llamadas de Trowa también fueron mermando poco a poco, cosa que había entristecido también a Quatre, pero él estaba seguro que su abandono era a causa del exceso de trabajo que tenían los médicos y a la dedicación que el joven le daba a sus estudios, pero que cualquier día de estos él se aparecería por allí.

El estridente ruido del teléfono sacó de sus meditaciones a Heero y se acercó a este suspirando, no se hacía ilusiones, pero siempre esperaba escuchar la voz de su dulce trenzado del otro lado de la línea.

- Creo, Heero, que es hora que dejes de sufrir – le dijo la voz firme de Wufei del otro lado de la línea – mañana iré a la capital a tratar unos negocios y tú vas a acompañarme aunque tenga que arrastrarte ¿me oíste?

- No deberías preocuparte tanto por mí – suspiró – sólo fui un amor de verano para él, de seguro ya ni piensa en mí.

- Eso no puedes saberlo hasta que lo veas ¿Y si se alegra tanto de verte que se olvida de su enfado? – le dijo – además, han empezado las grandes óperas en la capital, quizás puedas verle a tus anchas por allí.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo – suspiró derrotado – le diré a Quatre que me ausentaré un par de días sólo porque tú insistes, así que serás responsable si se enfada ¿entiendes?

- Ya lo hablé con él, está de acuerdo en que debemos sacarte a como dé lugar del presente estado de ánimo en el que te encuentras.

- Sea, pues – volvió a suspirar – supongo que también tienes visto lo de los pasajes ¿no?

-- Nuestro tren sale a las diez de la mañana del andén 9, así que te quiero listo a las nueve y media. Debes llevar ropa adecuada, no pretenderás presentarte en un salón de gala con las ropas que siempre llevas en esta época del año.

- Seré un señor elegante – le dijo molesto.

- Bien, recuerda llevar tu mejor traje para la ópera, será agradable llamar la atención – dijo divertido – y me voy a vengar de Traize, a como dé lugar.

- ¿Qué te hizo? – preguntó algo intrigado, le parecía que el chino hablaba con mucha rabia del que pretendió ser su novio en el verano.

- Según me dijo Quatre, ya no lees el periódico de la capital – lo regañó.

- No tengo tiempo, sabes que antes de las lluvias es cuando más trabajo hay.

- Te contaré lo que me hizo ese desgraciado – dijo con tanta ira que Heero casi pudo palparla a través de la línea – sabes que me pidió que me fuera con él a la capital, pero el muy... fresco jamás me dijo que estaba comprometido con cierta dama de mucha alcurnia, sus familias han sido amigas por muchos años y por lo mismo el compromiso ha salido en todas las páginas sociales.

- Lo siento mucho, Wufei, nunca lo creí de él.

- Así es la vida, pero te juro que me las paga, como que me llamo Wufei Chang – le aseguró molesto.

- ¿Qué tal si te vienes a cenar aquí y te quedas esta noche con nosotros? – dijo pensativo – haremos un plan de acción antes de irnos a la capital.

- Muy bien, esta noche me quedaré con ustedes.

- Nos vemos – le dijo y cortó la comunicación. Dejó el aparato en su sitio y se asomó a la ventana mirando el campo con sus árboles ahora desnudos, amaba todo eso y estuvo dispuesto a dejarlo todo por amor, pero uno no siempre tiene lo que desea, se dijo.

- Patrón, el amo Quatre dice si puede ir a la bodega, hay un problema con uno de los toneles que hay que embotellar – le dijo Aura.

- Voy – dejaría las melancolías para más adelante, aún tenía mucho trabajo por hacer antes de partir a la capital.

Heero tomó la pequeña maceta en que había sembrado un rosal muy especial, sabía que se la iba a ofrecer a Dúo por la extraña belleza que tenían sus flores, años había tardado en conseguir una rosa que tuviera tan magníficos colores.

- De todas maneras le había prometido una de estas a Dúo – le dijo a Quatre que lo miraba intrigado por todo el cuidado amoroso que le ponía a la envoltura de la planta para que no se maltratara durante el viaje – será un trabajo cumplido.

- Creo, Heero, que deberías darle una oportunidad, ya sé que ahora te sientes terriblemente defraudado, pero creo que de seguro él se arrepintió de sus palabras al verse solo allá en la capital.

- Quatre, no me des esperanzas vanas – le pidió – él es mucho más mundano que yo, sabe mucho más de coqueteos y requiebres sociales de los que podré saber yo jamás, mis afanes amorosos poco podrían significar para él.

- Oh, Heero, ten un poquito de fe en ti mismo.

- Quatre, sé perfectamente lo que valgo, pero eso es aquí, en el rancho, donde soy el capataz, el administrador y medio dueño, allá sólo soy poco más que un joven provinciano.

- Creo, Heero, que puedes actuar mucho mejor que eso – le dijo Wufei – puedes demostrarle que puedes ser lo que el quería que fueras sin él a tu lado.

- No puedo aprender en una noche a actuar frente a la alta sociedad – suspiró – y tampoco podría enfrentarme a la gente de la clase política.

- Quizás no podamos hacerlo en una noche, pero podemos intentarlo – insistió el chino – recuerda que vas a ayudarme a vengarme de Traize.

- Estás obsesionado con ese tipo – le dijo Quatre divertido.

- Nadie, absolutamente nadie, puede jugar con los sentimientos de un Chang.

- Muy bien, misión aceptada – dijo Heero al fin – creo que Quatre tiene unos cuantos libros que nos podrían ser de mucha utilidad ¿recuerdas lo que decía aquella novela, Quatre? "Un caballero siempre finge ser lo que no es y dice cosas que realmente no son"

- Quizás tengamos éxito con eso, Heero ¿por qué no darles con el mismo látigo con el que ellos nos han golpeado?

- Muy bien, mi estimado caballero, haremos la comedia social lo mejor que podamos hacerlo, la gente escuchará lo que quiere oír pero no lo que les tenemos que decir, ¿no es así, Quatre?

- Quisiera que se dejaran de tonterías – les dijo el rubio divertido- mejor vamos a cenar y ambos se irán a dormir temprano, no quiero que se vayan a la capital cansados mañana.

El viaje había sido bastante relajado, los dos jóvenes había planeado todo perfectamente, ninguno de ellos se preocuparía de dar explicaciones, sino que simplemente preguntarían si admitían sus presencias.

- Me pregunto qué dirá Dúo cuando me vea – suspiró Heero.

- Recuerda, Heero, que no debes hacerle ver bajo ninguna circunstancia qué es lo que sientes por él, si te da indiferencia, págale con la misma moneda, ya cuando regresemos a casa podremos llorar si la situación lo amerita.

- Por supuesto que no, no tendrá de mí más de lo que él me dé.

- Lamentablemente le trajiste un regalo, quizás lo interprete como que aún te interesa – miró el paquete en el que descansaba el pequeño rosal – eres demasiado romántico para tu propio bien.

- Sabes que cuando empeño mi palabra la cumplo – le recordó.

- Sí, quizás por ese lado podamos excusar el gesto, después de todo, nos habíamos comprometido a venir por estos lados.

Heero miró por la ventanilla, el cambio de paisaje había sido un tanto brusco, de su pueblo habían salido acompañados de árboles y verdes praderas, pero ahora sólo se veían edificaciones grises y el brillo de sol reflejándose en los altos ventanales de las casas cercanas. Para él era como visitar otro mundo el ir a la capital, por eso pocas veces la visitaba, prefería mil veces su campo donde era amo y señor de hacer lo que quisiera, que la ciudad que veía tan gris y falta de color.

- No sé como ese idiota esperaba que lo abandonara todo por él – le dijo a Wufei señalando el paisaje – no puede comparar esto con todo lo que yo le ofrezco.

- La capital le ha de dar otras satisfacciones – se encogió de hombros – aquí debe asistir a fiestas por montones, a la ópera, al teatro, de compras, que sé yo, en cambio en nuestro campo las entretenciones sólo son del verano.

- Si, la capital ofrece muchas cosas vanas – suspiró – parece que estamos por llegar, dejemos atrás la melancolía y comencemos nuestro papel.

Se bajaron del tren y tomaron un taxi que los llevó al departamento que Wufei rentara para la ocasión, Heero dejó su equipaje sobre la cama y fue a la cocina por un poco de agua para el rosal, este tenía un botón de aquella rosa tan preciada, una belleza a dos colores que florecería bajo los ojos de la persona que amaba. Movió la cabeza, no se dejaría ganar por la tristeza, debía saber si él realmente le había olvidado.

- Heero, hay una función esta tarde en el teatro Principal, creo que presentarán "Carmen" ¿te interesa? – le dijo Wufei – quizás pueda conseguir los boletos.

- Muy bien, empezaremos por eso – le dijo este colocando con cuidado el rosal sobre la mesita para que le diera el sol – quizás ellos estén allí.

- Es posible, después habrá una fiesta en la casa de Lady Une, pero ni jures que vamos a ir allí – le dijo sentándose a un lado del teléfono – es la prometida de Traize – explicó al notar su mirada extrañada.

- Y supongo que todo eso lo sacaste de las páginas sociales.

- Hay que informarse de los pasos del enemigo – replicó.

- Y hay que conocer a los rivales para saber a quién nos enfrentamos.

- Buen punto – suspiró – pero necesitaríamos que alguien nos invitara.

- No faltará quién lo haga, aunque no sean ni Dúo ni Traize quienes lo hagan – le dijo – haré lo que tenga que hacer para que Dúo se arrepienta de haber jugado conmigo.

- Pero ¿no es que lo amas?

- Por supuesto, pero él consiguió lo que quería y se enfadó cuando no lo dejé todo por él, sin embargo, él jamás me ofreció nada a cambio de mi eterna devoción.

- Entiendo, te tuvo y te dejó, y por eso quieres venganza.

Heero se encogió de hombros, sabía que jamás le podría hacer daño a su querido Dúo, sólo quería saber a qué atenerse con él, de manera de poder llorar al fin y comenzar a olvidar aunque le doliese el alma.

El teatro estaba lleno, pero Wufei se las había arreglado para obtener una excelente ubicación usando las influencias que el apellido le brindaba. Elegantemente vestidos los dos, subieron al palco que el chino consiguiera llamando la atención de todos a su paso, en especial por la forma en que Heero mantenía la mirada distante, como si el mundo girara para él exclusivamente.

- Buenas tardes, señor Chang – lo saludó un hombre bastante mayor y Heero lo reconoció de inmediato, el Mariscal Noventa siempre había tenido buenas relaciones con la familia de su amigo – no conozco a su amigo, joven Wufei.

- Ah, Mariscal Noventa, él es Heero Yuy, debe recordar que hemos hablado muchas veces de él, en especial porque a él le compra las mejores Champañas que hay en el país.

- Sí, lo recuerdo – le sonrió – es raro verlos por la capital.

- Asuntos de negocios – le dijo Heero con seriedad y reparó en la joven que acompañaba al hombre – pero que descorteses somos, perdone, Señorita, el no haberla saludado como corresponde a tan bella dama.

- Cierto, ella es mi nieta, Silvia Noventa.

- Mucho gusto, señorita – le dijo el chino, pero ella mantenía su mirada fija en Heero – siempre llamas la atención, amigo mío.

- Sería muy grato si la dama gustase acompañarme – le dijo tranquilo.

- ¡Heero! – escuchó una voz desde sus espaldas y se volteó a ver a quien lo llamaba, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba – ¿por qué no llamaron para avisar que venían a la capital?

- Fue algo que simplemente surgió – le dijo Wufei intentando hacer que Heero recuperar la calma – cosas mías nos tienen aquí.

- Joven Dúo, vino con Miliardo ¿verdad?

- Claro que sí, Mariscal Noventa, está en el palco con Traize – le sonrió, pero había un gesto tenso en su actuar – si quieren, pueden acompañarnos.

- Yo le decía a la señorita Silvia que nos acompañara al nuestro ¿verdad, Wufei? – dijo Heero fingiendo aburrirse – siempre que vamos con ellos hablan de política y es algo que, pese a ser instructivo, no es tan interesante como la compañía que uno tiene.

Dúo se quedó de una pieza, ese no era el Heero que él conocía y admiraba, esta imitación sólo tenía su aspecto, pero era diferente, su Heero no habría despreciado su compañía. Y sin dejar traslucir lo que sentía, asintió.

- Por supuesto, a ellos se les olvida que hay otras formas de divertirse – dijo aburrido – debo regresar con ellos, si quiere, puede venir, Mariscal Noventa – le dijo al hombre mayor desentendiéndose de los otros.

Heero vio como le daba la espalda como si no le importara que estuviera con otra persona y se decidió, no dejaría que él supiera cómo lo hería su actitud.

- Creo que debe por estar por iniciarse la función – le sonrió Silvia Noventa y Heero le ofreció el brazo caballerosamente.

La obra era realmente trágica, pero estaba muy bien escenificada, aunque Heero no le estaba prestando gran atención, su mente divagaba por otros rumbos, sin embargo siguió fingiendo ser el perfecto caballero con Silvia, ya que ella insistió en que la llamase por su nombre de pila, que la hacía sentirse mal el que la estuviese llamando a cada rato señorita.

- Supongo que vendrán a la fiesta con nosotros – le dijo ella – llamaré mucho la atención al tener a los dos más guapos caballeros – explicó divertida.

- Bueno, sabíamos que no teníamos invitación y no querríamos desentonar en un lugar así – le dijo Wufei como si de verdad le importara.

- Oh, vamos, aún si no estuviesen bien vestidos llamarían la atención por su belleza – les dijo con descaro y Heero se rió.

- Estamos convencidos – le dijo – iremos con usted.

- Genial, le diré a mi abuelo – sonrió – él estaba preocupado que no tuviese compañía de mi edad para esa fiesta, todo el mundo sabe que Dúo Maxwell tiene la compañía permanente del Vizconde de Hellstick, quien lo acapara cada vez que lo ve.

Caminaron en silencio, ella no podía saber que acababa de clavar una daga en el alma de Heero, pero este fue capaz de mantener el rostro impasible mientras iban donde el hombre mayor los esperaba junto con Dúo, Miliardo y Traize.

- Abuelo, he conseguido dos apuestos acompañantes – sonrió a Heero y este asintió – Heero y Wufei vendrán conmigo.

- ¿En serio? – dijo Dúo aburrido, no le agradaba este Heero.

- Cuando una bella dama invita a alguna parte, un caballero que se precie de tal no puede negarse – le dijo Heero con suavidad.

- Wufei, que gusto volver a verte – le dijo Traize.

- Quizás no te lo esperabas – le dijo con indeferencia.

- Quizás fuera bueno irnos todos juntos – dijo Miliardo – mi limosina debe estar por llegar – sonrió tratando de alivianar el ambiente.

- Muy bien – accedieron tranquilamente.

El salón donde se efectuaba la fiesta era de lo más elegante, pero Heero no dejaba de compararla con la sencilla pero bella decoración de las fiestas en su pueblo, aquí había mucha más gente, pero se notaba a la legua que sus sonrisas eran tan falsas como la alegría que pretendían ponerle a sus sonrisas.

- Debieron avisarnos de su visita – intervino Traize dejando una copa en la mano del chino que se había dedicado a mirar a su alrededor como si le interesara mucho la decoración del lugar, aunque en realidad estaba buscando a la anfitriona – pudieron o quedarse conmigo o con Miliardo.

- Fue algo de última hora – le dijo Heero – un negocio que surgió de repente.

- ¿Y qué clase de negocio es? – le dijo Silvia interesada.

- Bueno, una de nuestras rosas más bellas va a un concurso internacional en Versalles y he querido asegurarme que sea tratada con el cuidado que se merece, no quiero que su belleza se arruine antes de llegar a su destino.

- ¿Hablas de esa rosa dual que me prometiste? – dijo Dúo.

- Si, pero te traje la tuya – le dijo como quien no quiere la cosa – mañana te la llevaré a tu casa, si no te molesta.

- ¿Por qué habría de molestarme tu presencia? – le dijo con indiferencia – más si me llevas tan bella flor.

- Es apenas un botón la que tiene, pero en unos días te dará toda su belleza y aroma – le explicó.

- Bien – dijo desviando su mirada hacia los recién llegados – genial, llegó el Vizconde de Hellstick – dijo sonriendo complacido y se apartó del grupo para saludarlo.

Y Heero sintió un odio inmenso, aquel muchacho hacía reír abiertamente a su Dúo, uno que no conocía y que jamás sería suyo, este era aún más inalcanzable que el que había conocido en el rancho, un tipo que se sabía las artes sociales por libro y el joven que lo acaparaba parecía ser del mismo tipo.

- Venga, vamos a bailar – le dijo Silvia ignorando todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza – mira, es Lady Une, la prometida de Traize.

- Quizás debiéramos presentarnos con ella antes de ir a bailar – le dijo mirando de reojo a Wufei que a duras penas consiguió mantener la calma – no fuimos invitados y no quisiera que se enfadara por eso.

Miró de reojo a Traize, estaba bastante pálido, al parecer no esperaba que alguien le dijese a Wufei algo que le había estado ocultando. Menos mal que este ya lo sabía, o sino la desagradable sorpresa lo habría empujado a vengar su honor mancillado con, por lo menos, feroz bofetada en el rostro del aristocrático senador.

- Traize jamás habló ni de su familia ni de su prometida – dijo Wufei con la voz bastante calmada, pese a la tormenta interior que quería arrasar con él – eres muy… – dijo buscando la palabra adecuada – discreto.

- Wufei, yo… – intentó explicarle – no es lo que crees.

- No te preocupes, yo no te he creído nada – le sonrió falsamente – es mejor que nos presentes, no me gustaría que pensara que somos un par de aprovechados.

Silvia llevó a Heero y a Wufei a conocer a la mencionada dama, entre los dos intercambiaron una mirada extraña, por lo que pudo notar Miliardo, así que se volteó a mirar a Traize que trataba de mantener el rostro impasible, pero él lo conocía bien y su amigo estaba preocupado.

- Me temo, Traize, que tu causa ya se perdió – le señaló a los muchachos que hacían reír a la mujer.

- Este no es el Wufei que conocí – le dijo – pensé que me iba a pegar, pero no ha parecido reaccionar.

Heero miró de reojo al ex pretendiente del chino y volvió a prestarle atención a la anfitriona complacido, al menos a alguien le había hecho una fisura en su armadura de hombre mundano.

- Me parece haber escuchado hablar de ustedes – le dijo Lady – pero no recuerdo bien.

- Ah, Heero cazó hace poco tiempo una puma y tres cachorros – le dijo Wufei – en el rancho Winner y fueron enviados al zoológico. Además, debes haber oído hablar de nosotros ya que Traize y Miliardo se quedaron en mi rancho durante las vacaciones.

- Ah, tienes razón, la pequeña Marimeia ha hablado mucho respecto de los muchachos que son amigos de Trowa.

- El médico ingrato – sonrió Heero – aunque supongo que debe estar ocupado.

- Sí, se ganó una beca para ir a Europa a hacer un postítulo y se le ha visto poco, según me dijo Traize estaría por allá un par de años haciendo de interno.

- Sería agradable volver a verlo, cuidó muy bien a Quatre mientras este estuvo enyesado – le dijo Heero – mi amigo está mucho mejor ahora, ha retomado las labores en el rancho y de seguro muy pronto irá a Paris a participar en el concurso de vinos.

- ¿Participarán del concurso de vinos?

- Sí, es el segundo en el que estamos, pero el primero al que logramos llegar a la final – dijo Heero – aunque espero que nos vaya bien, no creo que lo ganemos.

- Ah, Heero, vamos a bailar – le dijo Silvia.

- Claro que sí – sonrió disculpándose y se dejó llevar a la pista.

- Tu amigo es muy seguro de sí mismo ¿verdad?

- Así es Heero Yuy – suspiró – siempre el mejor.

- ¿No es el chico con el que estuvo encaprichado todo el verano Dúo Maxwell? – dijo una voz burlona a su lado y Wufei la reconoció como de Dorothy Catalonia – pero parece que ambos están interesados en alguien más ¿no? – se rió señalando al trenzado con la cabeza

- Vaya, señorita Catalonia – le dijo el chino – ¿en sus palabras hay envidia o es idea mía?

Dorothy lo miró molesta pero se alejó yendo directamente hacia donde el vizconde y Dúo discreteaban.

Heero bailó un buen rato, pero él no estaba hecho para ese tipo de cosas, así que dejó a Silvia bailando con otro joven y se acercó a la mesa a tomar un trago sin notar que el vizconde lo seguía con la mirada, a él ya no preocupaba el lucirse en esa fiesta a la que no le encontraba el gusto.

- Mucho gusto – le dijo el joven que rondaba a Dúo. Él era más alto que ellos, era de tez clara, ojos celestes y cabello castaño pulcramente peinado con quién sabe qué cremas de peinar – soy Antonio Lusac, Vizconde de Hellstick.

- Heero Yuy – le dijo tomando su mano, se notaba que ese muchacho jamás se había ensuciado las manos trabajando – Administrados, capataz y medio dueño del Rancho Winner – agregó.

- Ah, el amor de verano de Dúo, espero que no hayas venido por él, ya que ahora está conmigo – le advirtió.

- Por supuesto que no, Dúo exige mucho más de lo que ofrece – replicó.

- ¿Y qué le podrías dar tú, un pobre hombre de campo? – se burló y Heero le lanzó una mirada de hielo.

- Quizás más de lo que le estás ofreciendo, pero no pienso hacer una oferta por mercancía que podría ser de segunda mano – le dijo dejando la copa que había tomado – ahora, si me lo permite, creo que es hora que dejemos la fiesta – se disculpo y se acercó al chino que estaba a punto de ser acorralado por Traize – se nos hace tarde y tenemos una reunión de negocios a las 10 – le dijo alejando al chino y yendo hacia Silvia.

- ¿Ya es hora? – le sonrió ella – si, la fiesta ha durado ya demasiado – agregó luego de mirar su reloj – vamos, entonces.

Heero se despidió de los conocidos y le ofreció el brazo a Silvia mientras caminaban hacia la puerta. Allí un taxi los esperaba, así que primero pasaron a dejar a la muchacha y luego se fueron a su departamento.

- Que fiesta más aburrida – le dijo el chino.

- Pero muy educativa – señaló Heero sentándose en el sofá de la sala – creo que necesito un trago.

- Te vi hablando con el famoso Vizconde de Hellstick.

- Oh, sí, el muy idiota piensa que vengo a quitarle a Dúo, pero le dije que no iba a luchar por una mercancía ya probada.

- Heero – le dijo molesto.

- Pero si es cierto – le dijo sirviéndose un trago de gin – ni siquiera sé si yo fui el primero ¿cómo lo voy a reclamar?

- Pues es muy feo hablar de ese modo de los antiguos amantes.

- Lo sé, pero él me advirtió que no luchara por él, pero tengo la ligera sospecha que es un caza fortunas con título ¿por qué no se queda mejor con Relena?

- Porque, si no lo recuerdas, ella no tiene dónde caerse muerta.

- Si, es cierto. En fin, no pienso gastar mis energías luchando por alguien que no me quiere – le dijo.

- Heero ¿en realidad eres tú o es tu orgullo el que está hablando?

- Es mi orgullo el que me mantiene a flote – le dijo al fin dejando el vaso vacío sobre la mesa – de otra manera estaría llorando en algún rincón.

- Está bien, cumpliremos el encargo del rosal y nos iremos mañana mismo de regreso a casa, yo tampoco estoy de humor para luchar por algo que nunca fue ni será – le sirvió un poco más de gin y él se sirvió un poco de ron – creo que el viaje no fue lo que creímos con Quatre.

- Bueno, no siempre las cosas salen como uno quiere – suspiró – brindemos por los corazones rotos y los amores traicioneros.

- Salud – replicó Wufei y se echó al seco su bebida.

Era casi medio día cuando Heero salió solo del departamento, había salido a despejar la mente un poco, la borrachera que se habían puesto con su amigo chino la amanecida anterior le había dejado un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pero no se dejaba vencer por él. Se tomó un café cargado, se cambió de ropa, no iba a salir con traje a la calle, quería verse como un joven normal caminando por las calles de la gran ciudad.

Caminó por la plaza mientras unos niños corrían persiguiendo una maltrecha pelota mientras gritaban y reían. La pelota llegó a los pies de Heero y este se las lanzó de vuelta, pero ellos lo invitaron a participar y, pese a que todavía tenía un poco de resaca, se les unió corriendo por todos lados, por lo que al poco rato se olvidó del dolor de cabeza.

Un grito llamando a los chicos a almorzar dio el fin a juego y él les agradeció a los niños el juego, al fin se divertía un poco en su estadía en la capital. Recordando a lo que verdaderamente había salido, se fue hacia el colegio en el que había estudiado con Quatre hace siete años. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y la empujó buscando con la mirada a alguien conocido.

- ¡Heero Yuy! – lo saludó un hombre mayor.

- Profesor J, tanto tiempo – le sonrió complacido.

- ¿En qué andas, muchacho?

- Estaba un tanto aburrido, la capital no es para mí – sonrió – sabe que mi trabajo en el rancho es lo primordial, pero como tenía que venir por estos lados, decidí visitar mis antiguas aulas.

- ¿Y qué te trajo de regreso a la capital?

- Bueno, con Quatre hemos conseguido que una de nuestras mejores rosas sea exportada, pero le traje una de esas matas a un amigo.

- ¿Y el pequeño Quatre?

- Se quedó en el rancho preparando la exportación de nuestros mejores vinos – le dijo – ¿qué me dice sí lo invito a comer conmigo?

- Claro que sí, pocas veces uno se reúne con uno de sus mejores alumnos.

La comida fue muy tranquila y mucho más divertida que las que habían tenido en casa de su abogado tantas otras veces, era mejor comer con gente sencilla y trabajadora y no con esas personas presuntuosas, aunque tampoco había sido aburrido comer con Dúo, pero eso no pensaba admitirlo.

El pequeño comedor al que fueron a comer era muy concurrido, pero de todas maneras consiguieron una mesa un tanto alejada de la puerta.

- Así que sigues trabajando en el rancho de los Winner, pensaba que, siendo un muchacho tan inteligente, ya habrías iniciado tu propio negocio.

- Quatre y yo somos socios a partes iguales – le explico mientras veían como el mozo les servía lo que habían pedido – el rancho es autosuficiente de momento, lo único que debemos llevar allí es combustible para las maquinarías agrícolas, pero estamos tratando de recobrar las acciones de la petrolera del padre de Quatre y ello nos abaratará los costos del mismo y con ello la de toda la producción agrícola.

- Vaya, así que ambos son grandes terratenientes.

- Bueno, tenemos grandes extensiones de terreno agrícola ganadero, pero ello implica que tenemos mucho trabajo todos los días para mantener todo como se debe – le dijo – y por lo mismo, me la paso más sobre el caballo que en casa.

- Recuerdo que cuando Quatre terminó la escuela te conseguiste dos galgos a los que estabas entrenando personalmente.

- Zero y Wing – asintió – son los mejores galgos que pueda haber, ellos hacen exactamente lo que se les ordena y actúan como si fueran una extensión mía, aunque debo decir que pueden ser terribles cuando se enfadan.

- Te vi en televisión por la cacería de una puma que ahora está en el zoológico.

- Ah, eso – dijo molesto – no sabía que me estaban grabando, para mí era algo normal, no es la primera vez que participo de algo semejante, sólo que la malvada me plantó un zarpazo y me dejó una marca en el hombro.

- Bueno, teniendo en cuenta todas las locuras que hiciste en el colegio, no debió ser la gran cosa – se rió.

- En ese tiempo era sólo un rapaz que quería divertirse, ya no.

- Así que todavía no te separas de Quatre, pero supongo que tendrás tu propia familia, siempre fuiste cariñoso con los niños.

- Bueno, no he tenido tiempo de buscar a la persona adecuada – se encogió de hombros – durante el verano conocí a alguien, pero me di cuenta que no era lo que yo esperaba y ahora tiene a alguien más.

- Lo siento mucho – dijo sabiendo que había cometido un error – ya aparecerá la persona que buscas.

Heero asintió en silencio y el resto de la comida se la pasaron hablando de trivialidades, un poco de política, un poco de arte, literatura, hasta que se dieron cuenta que ya era tarde y se despidieron.

Wufei estaba listo para salir cuando Heero al fin regresó al departamento, venía bastante relajado, se veía que la salida le había sentado muy bien a su ánimo.

- Ve a cambiarte, Miliardo me llamó diciendo que fuéramos a su casa a tomar onces, yo acepté pensando que sería algo informal, pero me dijo que era de gala porque Dúo está de cumpleaños y vendrán no sé qué personalidades.

- De acuerdo, al menos no debemos preocuparnos del regalo – señaló al rosal que estaba en una esquina tomando el sol de la tarde.

Se fue a su cuarto y se puso el traje más elegante que tenía, era un regalo que Quatre le hiciera hace un año para que fuera a cierta fiesta que daba el duque de Dermail y a la que jamás asistió porque llovió demasiado esa tarde y debía preocuparse por las cosas del rancho.

- Vaya, ese traje note lo había visto nunca – le dijo el chino rodeando a su amigo que se sonrojó violentamente – te ves fantástico, creo que vas a arrasar en la fiesta del trenzado loco.

- Bueno, así verá lo que se pierde – dijo recuperando la compostura.

- Cierto, el traje te sienta muy bien, y si te quitas la chaqueta... – lo miró – si, te sienta de mil maravillas.

- Bueno, es que tengo buen físico porque hago mucho ejercicio con mi trabajo – fingió pavonearse – y soy guapo también.

Wufei se rió y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

- Y humilde también – se rió de nuevo al ver que se sobaba el hombro no te habré dañado el hombro herido.

- No, sólo que fuiste un poco bruto – le sonrió – vamos, tenemos un salón al que conquistar – creo, Wufei, que deberías soltarte el cabello.

- Pero el cabello me molesta – le dijo soltándoselo.

- Sólo debes acomodarlo con gel – le dijo y el chino fue al baño y se peinó como el castaño le decía – te ves mucho más joven, ahora sí que mataremos, más de alguno va a babear por nosotros.

- No sigas – se rió abriendo la puerta y salieron juntos.

El salón en el que se celebraba el cumpleaños de Dúo era enorme, demasiado ostentoso, según Heero, pero era el ambiente adecuado para que el muchacho demostrara sus verdaderas intenciones. Pero, pasara lo que pasara, no se hundiría, el padre de Quatre había tenido un gran discípulo en él, su orgullo pondría un freno a sus sentimientos, aunque fuera casi como una represa a punto de estallar, pero ella no reventaría hasta que estuviera solo.

Se acercó al trenzado y le deseó un feliz cumpleaños al darle el rosal. Vio que el trenzado lo miraba apreciativamente, pero que luego desviaba la mirada hacia sus espaldas antes de darle las gracias.

- Vaya, Heero, te ves fantástico – le dijo Silvia sonriendo.

- Gracias – le sonrió también a modo de saludo.

- Y Wufei, vaya, te ves divino – le sonrió al chino que sonrió también.

- Se nota que apenas los conoces, Silvia querida – le dijo Dúo tomando del brazo a Heero – Trowa dijo que quería hablar contigo – le dijo al oído.

- Supongo que querrá saber de Quatre, hicieron muy buenas migas.

- No te había visto tan… elegante – le sonrió.

- Será porque en el rancho no tengo grandes oportunidades de vestirme así – se encogió de hombros – sólo me visto así cuando vengo a la capital.

- Pero hace unos meses no viniste, vino Quatre.

- Había muchas cosas que hacer en casa – se encogió de hombros.

- Siempre estás demasiado ocupado – le regañó – ven, quiero presentarte un amigo – lo guió por el salón – es el vizconde…

- Nos conocimos anoche – lo interrumpió haciendo apenas una señal hacia el otro joven sin dar señal alguna del odio que le tenía.

- Dúo suele tener muy buen gusto con sus acompañantes – le dijo este con sarcasmo, por lo que Dúo ladeó la cabeza confundido.

- Pero a veces puede equivocarse – le dijo con suavidad.

- ¿En serio? – replicó molesto apretando los puños.

Dúo miró asombrado a Heero, nunca pensó que fuera capaz de provocar a nadie de una forma tan directa, pero ciertamente Antonio no le estaba dejando el trabajo muy difícil, después de todo él había lanzado el primer sarcasmo.

- Por supuesto – le dijo inocentemente – desgraciadamente, no es perfecto.

- Heero – le advirtió sintiendo el insulto.

- Perdona – le sonrió – no quise ofenderte – le tomó la trenza – ¿Te parece sí vamos a conversar con Trowa?

- Claro, perdona, Antonio, pero debo atender a mis otros invitados – se alejó del brazo de Heero – no me gusta tú actitud – le dijo molesto – no tienes derecho a comportarte como un novio celoso.

- No he actuado como un novio celoso – le replicó con suavidad – sólo reacciono a lo que él me dijo anoche, que al parecer no te dijo que se había acercado a mí a advertirme que no quería que me pusiera en su camino.

- Pero nosotros no tenemos nada.

- Por lo mismo, Dúo, debes decírselo a él, me temo que alguien estuvo hablando de lo que pasó el verano con él.

- Relena – dijo fastidiado – esa mujer jamás va a ser feliz si yo no soy completa e irremediablemente infeliz.

- Alguien debería matarla – accedió.

- Hola, Heero – lo saludó Miliardo un tanto sorprendido de ver a su protegido apretando el brazo del joven – Wufei me dijo que estaban posponiendo el viaje.

- Ah, sí, no soy muy dado a dejar de trabajar, luego me aburro de todo este tipo de cosas – señaló el salón con sinceridad – sigo siendo un simple muchacho trabajador.

- Trabajólico – lo corrigió Dúo.

- Supongo – suspiró – pensábamos regresar esta misma noche, no estoy tan recuperado de mi herida de la aventura del verano y Quatre tampoco está tan bien, después de todo tuvo fracturas múltiples en una pierna y un brazo al caerse del caballo.

- Heero – lo saludó Trowa – Quatre ¿cómo está?

- Bastante bien, aunque aún está un poco resentido, aunque ya ha montado un par de veces desde que le quitaste el yeso.

- Veo que Wufei se ha conseguido un auditorio – dijo el latino mirando al chino que se reía contando anécdotas a una grupo de muchachas, entre las que se encontraba Marimeia.

- Él tiene tema para lo que sea – sonrió viendo como Traize apretaba los labios hasta convertirlos en una delgada línea – él suele divertirse mucho atrayendo a cuanta dama se le cruce en el camino.

- Wufei es mío – dijo el aristócrata y se iba a dirigir hacia él cuando vio que Lady Une entraba en el salón e iba directamente hacia ellos.

- Mi querido Dúo, que tengas un muy feliz cumpleaños – le dijo la mujer y lo abrazó – espero que te agrade mi regalo – le sonrió.

- Gracias, Lady – le sonrió también y miró al vizconde.

- Deberías ir con él, podría montarte una escena de celos – le dijo Heero al oído empujándolo hacia él.

El resto de la fiesta Heero se la pasó conversando con Trowa, pero notaba algo extraño en su amigo, era como si le ocultase algo, que trataba de decírselo, cierto, pero allí no se atrevía con tanta gente a su alrededor.

Dúo no había vuelto a mirarlo luego que lo mandara con el vizconde, estaba molesto por su actitud ¿es que no le importaba que tuviese a otro a su lado? Al parecer no, de todas maneras Heero estaba resultando ser más caballero que Antonio, por lo que se podía dar cuenta, ya que él mantenía su distancia aunque Antonio insistiera en ir a buscarle pelea.

- Si Heero quisiera, ya lo habría dado vuelta de un golpe – le dijo Wufei bebiendo una copa de champaña – que dé gracias a Dios que él tiene tanto control sobre sí mismo.

- Antonio no comprende que Heero fue sólo un amor de verano, algo temporal, alguien con quien la pasé bien y nada más, que todo se acabó.

- Entiendo, Heero sólo fue un juego para ti ¿es eso?

- Yo no jugaba con Heero, realmente me gustaba, pero se acabó.

Heero debió hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantener la calma frente a lo que había leído de los labios de su trenzado, quizás no debió hacerlo, pero quería salir de la duda. Sintiendo una fuerte opresión en el pecho, se acercó a la mesa y se sirvió el primer trago fuerte de la tarde, mantendría el dolor a raya a costa de lo que fuera para regresar al rancho al día siguiente y esconderse en un rincón a llorar.

Trowa observó a su amigo y le puso una mano en el hombro, había notado que miraba atentamente al trenzado y supo sin querer que él podía leer lo que le decía al chino y sospecho con cierto grado de certeza que el pobre estaba destrozado, pese a que lo ocultaba muy bien.

- Heero, mejor salgamos de aquí – le dijo y este asintió. Ambos se acercaron a Wufei y este comprendió sin palabras – nos veremos después – le dijo y salieron.

- Quiero divertirme, sacarme este dolor del pecho – le dijo Heero y Trowa adivinó las lágrimas detrás de la falsa alegría que Heero aparentaba – bebamos por los corazones rotos.

Trowa accedió y lo llevó a un bar para caballeros, allí ambos podrían desahogarse a sus anchas bebiendo hasta hartarse, aunque luego ni recordaran lo que se habían contado.

Wufei había llegado bastante tarde de la fiesta de Dúo, se había divertido a sus anchas haciendo rabiar a Traize, celándolo, en especial cuando le coqueteaba a la hija de este o a una chica llamada Merian, era bastante simpática y estaba muy interesada, igual que Marimeia, en escuchar las anécdotas del rancho, de lo difícil que podía ser administrar un negocio tan grande siendo tan joven, pero lo que más le había gustado era saber que era campeón varias veces de esgrima y de artes marciales.

Por supuesto que cuando llegó a casa, Heero aún no había llegado y se anduvo preocupando, su amigo nunca se había comportado así, pero de seguro Trowa podría hacerse cargo si algo le pasaba. Se paseo por la sala y recordó lo que le dijo el trenzado, su amor por Heero había sido pasajero, y luego recordó también que Heero podía leer los labios, quizás los había visto y sabía lo que este pensaba y por no hundirse, se había retirado con el latino.

Y ya era casi de día cuando Trowa llamó a la puerta trayendo a Heero en calidad de bulto ¿era lo que quedaba del imperturbable capataz del rancho Winner? Se dijo asombrado mientras conseguía llevarlo al sofá de la sala ayudado por un Trowa que no estaba en mejores condiciones.

- Heero está muy mal, pero se negó a llorar – le dijo el latino con voz pastosa.

- El padre de Quatre lo educó bien – le dijo en voz baja – no llorará hasta que esté solo.

- Me dijo que regresan en la mañana al rancho.

- Veré si consigo otro boleto para que nos acompañes.

- Gracias, me dormiré, entonces – y de inmediato se durmió apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Heero, que ni cuenta se daba de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

- Esto no te lo voy a perdonar ni de broma, Dúo Maxwell – le dijo al silencio mientras cubría a los durmientes con una frazada – vas a tener que sufrir mucho por reducir a mi amigo a semejante estado.

Era casi medio día cuando Wufei por fin pudo despertarlos, ambos se quejaron que tenía la boca seca y que parecía que un hacha les iba a partir la cabeza cada vez que se movían, se sonrió divertido y les dio un café bien negro con un par de tabletas, con lo que se pudieron reponer lo suficiente y comer un poco para componerse un poco de la resaca.

- Espero que haya pasado la tormenta – les dijo con suavidad.

- Un poco – admitió Trowa bostezando – pero aún tengo sueño.

- Pues no tenemos tiempo para dormir ahora, nuestro tren sale a las dos – los miró recriminándolos – como no los pude despertar antes, tuve que cambiar los pasajes, pero ello nos da tiempo para que vayas por tus cosas ¿no, Trowa?

- Espero que en el viaje pueda recobrarme, no me gustaría que Quatre me viera en semejante estado – suspiró.

- Heero ¿estás bien?

- Me siento humillado – dijo al fin – no puede ser que haya caído tan bajo, que me haya emborrachado sólo porque él no me quiso de verdad.

- Heero, hasta la roca más dura se derrumba si se le da el golpe preciso – le dijo Wufei poniendo su diestra en el hombro de su amigo – no te preocupes tanto, él jamás lo sabrá – miró a Trowa y este asintió – y tampoco debe saberlo Quatre, siendo como es, capaz que venga y le haga quien sabe qué al loco trenzado ese.

- Bueno – dijo Trowa poniéndose de pie – iré a casa y nos veremos en la estación ¿les parece?

- Claro, pero no le digas a Traize a donde vas, no sabes la que estuvo a punto de amar casi al terminar la fiesta de anoche – sonrió – creo que tengo en un puño a su hija.

- Marimeia es muy especial – asintió Trowa – y no quiere mucho a Lady por lo que sé, pero como ella quiere a su padre, se la traga.

- Bueno, les contaré después que fue lo que pasó, Heero debes bañarse mientras tanto, no querrás que Quatre te vea así ¿verdad?

- Mejor que no – se levantó y entró en su cuarto para buscar ropa limpia y luego fue al baño a darse un largo baño, se sacaría el olor a alcohol y a tabaco de la piel aunque tuviera que ponerse a marinar.

El viaje de regreso al rancho había sido de lo más silencioso, apenas Heero y Trowa se acomodaron en sus asientos ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos, lo que dejó a Wufei leyendo tranquilamente el periódico, y menos mal que Heero estaba dormido, salía en las páginas sociales que el vizconde le había pedido matrimonio a Dúo Maxwell, pero que este aún no obtenía una respuesta ni positiva ni negativa. Suspiró, iba a evitar a toda costa echarle más sal en la herida a su amigo y maldijo el día en que permitió que ellos se quedaran en su rancho, pero ¿quién iba a sospechar que lo que para aquel alegre muchacho sería una aventura de verano calara tan hondo en Heero? Dejó el pasquín a un lado y se dedicó a observar las facciones de su amigo que dormía, en sus rasgos se notaba la fuerte tormenta interior que amenazaba con arrasarlo, pero que a punta de orgullo mantenía a raya.

Suspirando, volteó la mirada hacia la ventanilla pero sin ver el paisaje, seguía pensando en cómo ocultarle la situación al rubio árabe, después de todo él conocía mejor que nadie a Heero y si él, quien era sólo amigo de este lo había notado, el otro muchacho que era prácticamente su hermano se daría cuenta perfectamente de lo que le pasaba.

Un ruido lo sacó de su concentración, una voz anunciaba que estaban por llegar a la estación en que debían bajarse y debía despertar a los bellos durmientes o se pasarían de largo. Se puso de pie y agitó por un hombro a Trowa que de inmediato abrió los ojos y lego lo intentó con Heero, pero este le detuvo la muñeca con fuerza antes de abrir los ojos.

- Estamos por llegar – le dijo haciendo que lo soltara, sabía que Heero era peligroso al despertarlo así, por lo que no se sorprendió por su reacción.

- Perdona – le dijo al ver que se sobaba la muñeca, nunca se quitaría esa bendita costumbre que había adquirido en el ejército – tenía un mal sueño.

- Con todo lo que bebieron anoche, no me asombra, que les apuesto que se bebieron hasta el agua del florero – se burló.

- Si no lo hicimos, al menos estuvimos cerca – se rió Trowa divertido.

- Veo que ya se te pasó la resaca – miró a Heero – y tú ¿te sientes mejor?

- Aún estoy un poco cansado, pero creo que se me pasó también.

- Espero que estés listo para enfrentar a Quatre – le dijo pensativo – porque creo que él, aunque lo disimules muy bien, se va a dar cuenta a la primera de lo que estás pasando por dentro.

- ¿Tan obvio soy? – le dijo con tristeza.

- No, Heero, pero te conozca hace tanto tiempo que puedo notar muy bien lo que escondes detrás del orgullo.

- Entonces no vale la pena que se lo trate de esconder a Quatre – suspiró – nos conocemos de niños, lo sabrá de todas maneras.

- Quizás deba saber de tu dolor, pero no el motivo del mismo – le dijo Trowa – no es que quiera proteger a Dúo, pero presiento que Quatre no va a tomar muy bien que él no te haya querido de verdad.

- Cuando Quatre se enfada, es de temer – asintió – creo que sólo debemos decirle que me di cuenta que no somos el uno para el otro.

- Dudo que Dúo se hubiese acostumbrado a vivir en el rancho, está demasiado acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención de todo el mundo, a pasársela de fiesta en fiesta, ir al teatro, a la ópera – le dijo Trowa – no es que mi amigo sea malo, pero necesita alguien que lo remeza hasta los cimientos para que cambie – movió la cabeza – y según pude notar, tú no podrías haber llevado su estilo de vida, es demasiado alocado, estoy seguro que a la semana estarías enfermo y tratando de volver al rancho.

- Lo sé – suspiró de nuevo – puedes sacar al hombre del campo pero no el campo del hombre. Quizás pudiese llegar a gustarme ir a una que otra fiesta, pero prefiero trabajar donde todo el mundo es sincero en lo que dice, no del tipo de gente que es más artificial que las luces del salón en que conversan.

- Bueno, basta de filosofar y levantar el ánimo, lo que pasó, pasó.

- Mm, no nos contaste lo que pasó con Traize – le dijo Trowa cambiando de tema – cuando yo salí de casa hasta Marimeia le hacía el quite, dijo algo de asesinar a alguien.

- Je, je – se rió el chino – le fastidié la noche, pero les contaré delante de Quatre, él también querrá conocer los pormenores.

- Pues creo que nos lo podrás contar por el camino pues viene con Rasid – le dijo señalando al mayordomo y al rubio que les agitaba la mano en señal de saludo – saldremos de la duda.

- Wufei, dijiste que regresarían ayer y me entero que se vienen hoy ¿qué pasó? – los regañó el rubio y reparó en la cara de su amigo – Heero, no me dirás que te fue mal – él asintió, pero antes que el rubio pudiese hacer nada notó la presencia del latino – Trowa, ingrato – lo abrazó.

- He estado un poquito ocupado – le dijo a modo de disculpa – ya te contaré, ahora vayamos a casa, creo que se va a poner a llover en cualquier momento.

Se dirigieron al auto y los cuatro se sentaron atrás mientras Rasid los conducía hacia el rancho.

- Cuéntenme como les fue en la capital – les dijo. Estaba sentado al lado de Trowa y frente a Heero y a Wufei.

- Bueno, empezaré yo – dijo Wufei divertido – te diré que nos invitaron a una fiesta ayer por la tarde, por eso nos vinimos hoy. Heero y Trowa se retiraron temprano a casa, así que me quedé solo a molestar a cierta persona ¿Me creerías que tuvo el descaro de ponerse celoso?

- Cuando nos fuimos estabas conversando con varias damas en el salón.

- Sí, bailé toda la tarde, coqueteé con cuanta quiso hacerme caso y besé a varias de ellas, Traize estaba que estallaba, podía ver la furia en sus ojos, pero me invitó a bailar y a instancias de su prometida, lo acompañé, creí que no me salvaba cuando me obligó a acompañarlo al balcón para hablar según él, pero lo que n verdad quería era reclamarme que yo era suyo, le dije que no era cierto, que entre nosotros no había nada y se enfadó, intentó besarme, pero alguien gritó en el salón, se distrajo y pude escaparme.

- Pero dijiste que estuvo a punto de armarse la grande.

- Bueno, el ruido fue que Relena se peleó con Dúo por quien sabe qué cosa y este la echó de la fiesta, pero Miliardo no intervino, dijo que se lo merecía por ridícula. En fin, yo regresé al salón y me dediqué a fastidiar a Traize y conocí a una chica, Merian, a la que dejé bien impresionada e iba a invitarla al rancho pero Traize se paró detrás mío y me jaló lejos de ella delante de su prometida, Lady Une estaba furiosa, creo que iba a pegarme, sin embargo Dorothy Catalonia se las arregló para llamar la atención de Traize y me fui de la fiesta, lo que haya pasado después lo desconozco.

- Mm, tal vez por eso andaba de tan malas pulgas cuando fui a buscar mis cosas – dijo Trowa pensativo – yo me retiré con Heero antes de la cena, estuvimos conversando bastante de cosas que ahora ni recuerdo – admitió – y al final me quedé con ellos lo que quedaba de noche y después fui por mis cosas sin decirle nada.

- Heero, me dices que te fue mal.

- Más me valía haberme quedado con la duda que averiguar lo que ahora sé – le dijo bajando la cabeza – al menos aún tendría la esperanza que se arrepintiera y no me pidiera abandonarlo todo.

- ¡Oh, Heero! – lo abrazó y este se echó a llorar como un crío en su hombro.

- El verano fue mío, pero se acabó – dijo dejándose arrasar por las lágrimas.

Trowa y Wufei se miraron en silencio y decidieron no decir nada más, si Heero le contaba lo otro, era cosa de él, pero ellos procurarían no ahondar su herida.

Pasaron varios días antes que Heero pudiera tener la calma suficiente como para hacer frente a las labores del rancho, pero en ellas puso todo el corazón, como si se le fuese a ir la vida si no lo hacía. Quatre no decía nada, sabía que Heero lo hacía para cansarse tanto que no pudiera ni soñar por las noches en su pobre corazón desdeñado. Y no hizo nada por recriminarle al tranzado lo que le hizo a su casi hermano ¿qué ganaba? Él no debía saber jamás cuán hondo había llegado al alma de Heero, que tanto lo había herido y mucho menos saber cuan humillado lo había dejado. Entre lágrimas Heero había admitido al fin que se había emborrachado sólo dos veces en su vida y ambas habían sido por Dúo y su rechazo. Por supuesto, él no le había dicho que ahora tenía a otro, pero Quatre había visto los periódicos de la capital y había visto que el vizconde de Hellstick le propuso matrimonio al trenzado, para él estaba más que claro que el tipo era un caza fortunas, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, si Dúo lo aceptaba iba a ser verdaderamente el idiota que siempre pensó que era.

Pero Heero sacaba fuerzas de donde no las tenía y comenzó a reorganizar el rancho, poco a poco este se volvía irreconocible, había hecho construir un granero mejor que el que tenían, había instalado una refinería y ahora producían una de las mejores harinas de la región, a tal punto que empezaban a competir a nivel nacional. También había mejorado las zonas de cultivo buscando los mejores abonos del mercado, había mejorado la alimentación del ganado, había reparado o reconstruido, según fuese necesario, los establos y caballerizas y ahora estaba esperando que el clima mejorara para iniciar la refacción de la casa grande.

- Es el mejor remedio para el mal de amores – le dijo Rasid cuando se quejó de los excesos de Heero – aturdirse para no sufrir.

- No te preocupes, Quatre, tienes un médico a mano si colapsa – le dijo Trowa.

Y Trowa había sido quien le había dado fuerzas al rubio para soportar el dolor de ver a su querido amigo en semejantes condiciones, porque el Heero que se dejaba ver por la casa a las horas de las comidas no era el mismo del año pasado, era muy diferente, ahora no podía leer en sus ojos sus sentimientos, eran fríos como el hielo y si bien su corazón seguía siendo generoso, no lo dejaba ver, y eso le dolía, al parecer había perdido a su hermano.

- No puedes esperar que siga siendo el mismo – le dijo Trowa sentado a su lado en el sillón de la sala mientras afuera llovía a cántaros – ha sufrido y aún no lo supera bien, debemos dejar que cicatrice la herida antes de intentar nada.

- Lo sé, pero es que me da pena verlo así, tan lejano, tan solitario, tan silencioso, me recuerda cuando regresó del ejército – se apoyó en su hombro.

- Nunca habla de eso, sólo escuché a Odin diciendo que si se hubiese quedado allá habría llegado a ser general.

- No lo sé, a Heero no le gusta hablar de ello.

- Me pregunto por qué es tan hermético respecto a las cosas que le causan dolor – dijo pensativo acariciando el cabello del rubio.

- Me parece que no me han pedido permiso para los arrumacos – les dijo Heero entrando en la sala – solo para tomarse de las manos.

- No seas pesado – le dijo Quatre – es temprano ¿pasó algo malo?

- Bueno, con esta lluvia no se puede hacer mucho, aunque espero que no cause desastres, pero me temo que el camino está intransitable, hemos quedado aislados – se sentó en un sillón frente a ellos – he conseguido poner en funcionamiento los motores auxiliares para que no perdamos la electricidad, pero creo que no tenemos teléfono – tomó el aparato – si, el viento arrancó los cables, como pensaba.

- Espero que no pasen daños personales – le dijo Quatre muy preocupado enderezándose – este tipo de lluvias la hacen bien a los cultivos hasta cierto punto, pero luego hacen daños irreparables, no sólo a las siembras, sino a los pobres trabajadores y a sus familias.

- Al menos a los de nuestro rancho no les pasará nada, me cercioré que todos estuviesen preparados para cualquier emergencia.

- No es nuestra gente la que me preocupa – le dijo al fin – sé bien que tanto tú, como Wufei y Odin se han preocupado de la situación de los trabajadores, pero hay otros que no les importa más que ganar.

- Bueno, creo que ya que estoy temprano en casa podemos hablar de otras cosas, quizás algo más agradable que los problemas de nuestra gente.

- Pues podríamos planear nuestra boda – le dijo Trowa.

- Ah, quieres casarte antes de irte a Europa.

- Aún no me dicen nada al respecto – dijo el latino – pero de todas maneras me gustaría llevarlo conmigo cuando deba irme – dijo abrazando al rubio obligándolo a apoyarse en su pecho.

- Hubiese preferido que te quedaras ejerciendo aquí en la zona – le dijo el rubio abrazándolo – y no me voy a ir dejando solo a Heero.

- Creo que debo advertirles algo – sonrió a medias – no se pueden casar mientras yo no lo haga.

- No te entiendo – le dijo Trowa acariciando aún a su novio.

- Bueno, debes recordar que Quatre es hijo de una familia de árabes, por lo mismo el hermano mayor debe casarse primero antes que puedan hacerlo los demás, y como en estos momentos yo hago ese papel, van a tener que esperar que yo encuentre mi media naranja – les dijo burlón.

- ¡Heero! – le reclamó Quatre pero sonrió también, al parecer el corazón maltrecho de Heero comenzaba a sanar.

- Ah, pero eso tiene arreglo ¿no?

- Pero va a llevar tiempo – les dijo y se puso de pie caminando hacia el bar ue estaba en un rincón – lo que no significa que ustedes no puedan planear la boda mientras tanto, simplemente que no tienen fecha.

- Muy bien, cuñado malvado – le dijo Trowa – pero ni jures que te vas a librar de ser el padrino o de los ensayos – agregó.

Heero parecía sonreír abiertamente, pero detrás de todas esa falsa alegría su corazón aún sangraba, pero ahora más que antes, su soledad se estaba haciendo cada vez más grande y ahora perdería lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo. No, se dijo en silencio, buscaría algo más en lo que ocupar sus días, seguiría adelante contra viento y marea, se doblaría con el viento de la tormenta, pero sus raíces seguirían muy firmes en la tierra.

- La cena está por servirse, señores – les dijo Rasid y los tres se pusieron de pie para ir rumbo al comedor.

Afuera, el aguacero se transformaba en tormenta y Heero presentía que era sólo por acompañar a su corazón herido ¿Cuánto tendría que sufrir por amor? Esperaba que no demasiado o la vida se le iba a ir trabajando.

Los días pasaban tranquilos, las primeras lluvias había caído ya sin causar estragos, pero Heero no se confiaba, así que había partido a revisar los niveles de los tranques y lagunas, la limpieza de los causes y las salidas de agua, así como también andaba previniendo un posible desborde del estero, no sería la primera vez que algo así sucediese, pero no lo iba a pillar desprevenido.

También había hecho revisar los techos y las canaletas de agua, no quería que se llovieran las casas por dentro y donde se tuvo que hacer arreglos, vigilo que estos se hicieran con la mayor celeridad posible. A tanto había llegado el arreglo del rancho, que hasta una manito de pintura le alcanzó a dar antes que la siguiente lluvia llegase.

- El patrón está un poco loquito – le dijo Aura a Quatre – dijo algo de iniciar una crianza de perros de raza entrenados de la misma manera en que entrenó a Wing y a Zero ¿sabe?.

- Esos perros adoran a Heero – asintió pensativo – pero dudo que después de entrenarlos ellos vayan a querer apartarse de Heero, ya ves lo que pasó con esos galgos, eran de Odin, pero como ellos querían tener de amo sólo a Heero, este se vio obligado a regalárselos.

- Por cierto, el joven Odin les mandó esto, dice que el correo está interrumpido.

- Gracias, Aura – Quatre tomó las cartas – una es para Trowa – dijo preocupado y fue a la biblioteca a buscar a su novio que leía afanosamente un tratado de anatomía – tienes una carta, corazón.

- ¿Quién me escribe? – le dijo intrigado dejando a un lado el libro – nadie en la capital sabe que estoy aquí – tomó el sobre – es de Dúo.

- Supongo que sospechó que estabas aquí ya que desapareciste de su fiesta junto con Heero – dijo sin inmutarse.

- Veamos.

/Querido Trowa:

Espero que estés bien, el motivo por el que te escribo es el siguiente, acaban de mandar la fecha de tu partida a Europa junto con un lote de documentos que debes rellenar personalmente, los que van dentro de este mismo sobre.

Traize estaba furioso cuando se dio cuenta que no estabas en casa, pero más le dio cuando se enteró que Wufei se había ido sin despedirse de él, creo que no ha podido soportar que nuestro amigo chino le dijese que su corazón le pertenecía a alguien más ¿Sabes que se ha dedicado a investigar quién es su rival de amores? Porque sigue insistiendo que Wufei es suyo.

En fin, dale saludos de mi parte a todos por allá.

Dúo Maxwell./

- Así que Traize realmente estaba enamorado de Wufei – dijo Quatre – entonces ¿para qué se comprometió con esa mujer?

- Me temo que todo esos son manejos políticos, todo el mundo sabe que él tiene una hija de diez años y han estado insistiendo que sería bueno para su imagen que la niña tuviese una madre – suspiró sacando los papeles del sobre – pero la verdad es que dudo que Lady Une tenga algo de maternal, claro, quiere a Marimeia, pero es porque quiere a Traize, si él no estuviera incluido en el paquete, dudo que pensara siquiera en ella.

- Pobre pequeña – dijo el rubio – se verá confinada a un rincón una vez que ellos se casen ¿verdad?

- Bueno, no creo que Traize lo permita, Marimeia suele hacer lo que quiere con Traize – sonrió – y creo que le ha gustado bastante Wufei, aquí hay un sobre para él con una nota. "Por favor, ¿se lo harías llegar al señor Chang?" Esta chica es todo un caso.

- Supongo que no ha de ser muy distinta a su padre ¿no?

- Un poco – admitió – ella es muy dulce, pero también muy influenciable, tal vez por eso Lady quiere que Traize se la deje en custodia hasta la boda, de manera de manipularla de tal forma que la boda se adelante.

- Pero, por lo visto, le ha agradado Wufei.

- Bueno, si se pudo conquistar al padre ¿cómo no iba a poder con la hija?

- Mm, ¿una reunión de negocios? – dijo Heero al entrar al ver el montón de papeles que tenía el latino sobre la mesa.

- No, sólo me llegaron los papeles de la beca para ir a Europa – le mostró – y la pequeña Marimeia le ha mandado una carta Wufei, parece que le agradó.

- Ya veo – sonrió a medias – me voy a divertir mucho a causa de esto – tomó la carta – se la llevaré a Wufei, tengo un asunto urgente que tratar con él.

- Heero, no vayas a hacer enfadar a Wufei – le advirtió Quatre.

- No te preocupes, no voy a hacer algo grave – sonrió malicioso – solo lo voy a acusar de profanador de cunas.

- Anda, sabes que le gusta el padre y no la chica – le replicó.

- Pues eso lo dices porque no lo has visto en acción, pequeño Quatre – se rió – de seguro Traize cree que tiene firmes motivos para tener celos.

- Heero, tú no eres así.

- Oh, vamos, Quatre, si es sólo una broma – le sonrió y lo abrazó – ¿acaso crees que iba a estar tan loco de arriesgarme a que Wufei me corte la cabeza? No, gracias, me gusta donde la tengo – se acomodó el cuello del suéter y Trowa soltó una carcajada.

- Ya, vale, anda a dejarle esa carta a Wufei y regresa luego – le dijo el latino.

- Para mí es que quieren saber qué le dice la niña al chino – dijo malicioso y se volvió saliendo con el sobre en la mano, pero había visto la nota de Dúo, al parecer no se acordaba de nadie en particular, pues bien, le pagaría con indiferencia, aunque le doliera, la golondrina ingrata jamás sabría lo que había conseguido, de eso se encargaba su orgullo.

Continuará... 

Ya sé, me tardé más de lo que había planeado, pero es que ¿sabes? He estado ocupada y me duele un tanto la muñeca de tanto escribir ¡Odio las planificaciones! En fin, este pobre Gundam se va a tomar un pequeño receso, quizás un par de semanas, antes de volver a la carga. Tengo que revisar los niveles de aceite, rellenar el estanque (eso sí que va a salir caro, el combustible está cada día más caro), revisar las piezas y engranajes y, por supuesto, una buena manito de pintura que harta falta me está haciendo.

Por cierto ¿les dije que está basada en Golondrina de Invierno? Me parece que no (Ups), pero ni tanto, o sea, unas cuantas cosillas por allí y por acá, pero al final gran parte sale de mi cosecha.

Ahora sí, les dejo, espero que me dejen sus comentarios.

Wing Zero.


	4. Corazón de hielo

Quiero amarte 

Debo darles las gracias a todos mis lectores, no esperaba tanta aceptación para esta historia y es por eso que agrego este capítulo.

Creo que señalé que Golondrina de Invierno sólo era la base del fic, lo que significa que no va a tener el mismo final (Dios me libre), así que ni Dúo domesticado ni Trowa loco, para los que conocen el final de la novela, de aquí en adelante la historia es de mi cosecha casi íntegramente.

Corazón de hielo 

Las lluvias volvieron a calmarse, por lo que se pudieron reparar los caminos hacia el pueblo. Heero, Wufei, Odin y Francisco habían presentado un proyecto a gran escala al ministerio de Obras Públicas para pavimentar un par de caminos principales de tal forma que las zonas más rurales no quedaran aisladas por completo durante las grandes lluvias, proyecto que fue aprobado, pese a la oposición de Dekim Barton, ya que los fondos provenían de los mismos terratenientes.

Y en eso estaba Quatre en la capital, no sólo acompañando a su novio que en un par de semanas partiría a Europa, sino que también haciendo tratos con la empresa contratista que se encargaría de realizar los trabajos.

- Odio toda esta burocracia – le dijo a Trowa fastidiado por los retrasos – no quería hacerlo, pero me están obligando.

- No te entiendo – le dijo serenamente.

- Voy a tener que usar mis influencias para acelerar el trabajo – le dijo y levantó el teléfono – Habla Quatre Raberba Winner, deseo hablar con el gerente general – le ordenó a quien fuera que le contestara del otro lado de la línea.

Trowa se acercó a la ventana, estaban en el mismo departamento que Wufei usara la vez que fue con Heero, por lo que le había explicado su novio, entre los tres compraron ese departamento única y exclusivamente para cuando tuvieran que ir a la capital y quedarse por un tiempo, pero que la mayor parte del tiempo estaba desocupado y a cuidado de una empresa de aseo.

- No estoy para excusas – escuchó decir al rubio – si no quiere que tome medidas drásticas va a tener que acelerar su trabajo – algo le dijeron, por lo que el rubio endureció su mirada – Mire, este es un contrato millonario, no es un favor el que nos está haciendo, al contrario, pero le solicitamos a ustedes el trabajo por recomendación del ministerio, ahora, si no pueden hacerlo, es mejor que nos lo digan y buscamos a alguien más – le dijeron algo más y vio al árabe perder la paciencia – ¿que acaso creen que por ser provincianos no podemos buscar a alguien mejor? – casi gritó y se escuchó una respuesta – ¡váyanse al infierno! – le colgó – maldito, cree que porque soy joven no puedo tomar las riendas del proyecto – le dijo al latino – voy a llamar al mariscal Noventa.

- Quatre, no creo que debas exagerar.

- Por supuesto que sí, mi padre me enseñó muy bien que nadie puede pasar a llevar a un Winner, sea quien sea – volvió a levantar el aparato Habla Quatre Raberba Winner, deseo hablar con el Mariscal Noventa – el rubio le hizo un gesto a su novio y este se sentó a su lado – buenas tardes, mariscal, espero no estarlo importunado en este momento, pero es que realmente necesito de u ayuda para solucionar un problema – le dijo recostándose en el pecho de Trowa.

- Según supe, están planeando pavimentar algunas carreteras rumbo a sus ranchos con tus amigos – le dijo el hombre mayor.

- Si, tenemos todos los permisos, pero la empresa contratista que nos recomendó el ministerio no quiere comenzar a trabajar hasta el verano porque dicen que no tienen el personal suficiente – le explicó – pero nosotros no queremos esperar tanto tiempo, usted sabe que estamos comenzando a comercializar nuestros productos y mientras no tengamos un camino adecuado para transportarlas, no podremos competir en igualdad de condiciones de calidad con los otros productos.

- Veré qué puedo hacer – le dijo – quizás otra empresa pueda comenzar el trabajo ahora, espera un poco – lo dejó en espera.

- Quizás Traize o Miliardo pudieran ayudarte también – le dijo Trowa.

- Al primero no puedo acudir porque Wufei me lo pidió expresamente, y a Miliardo, bueno, no quisiera reabrirle la herida a Heero contactándome con él o con Dúo, a ese aún no le perdono lo del verano.

- ¿Quatre? – escuchó la voz del Mariscal.

- Aquí sigo, Mariscal.

- Bueno, tengo tres empresas que estarían dispuestas a realizar el trabajo en la fecha que ustedes estimen conveniente – le dijo – si quieres, puedes venir a comer conmigo y podemos hablar al respecto con uno de los candidatos.

- Si no le molesta que lleve a mi novio.

- Por supuesto que no, pero no sabía que lo tuvieras – le dijo divertido – Me imagino que está contigo ¿quién es?

- Lo debe conocer – sonrió – es Trowa Barton.

- ¿El protegido de Traize Kusrenada? – le dijo asombrado – con razón andaba desaparecido – se rió – bien, los espero en casa, entonces.

Pero el mariscal no les había dicho que tenía otros invitados a comer. Y Quatre se sintió molesto de ver al famoso vizconde llegar con Dúo, si al trenzado no lo quería ni ver, menos quería ver al otro, no cuando presentía que Heero se había endurecido para esconderle su dolor.

- ¡Que gusto volver a verlos! – los saludó el trenzado entusiasmado.

- Si, un gusto – dijo Quatre sin entonación y el trenzado arqueó las cejas – te presento a Antonio Lusac, Vizconde de Hellstick, él es Quatre Raberba Winner.

- Ah, uno de los amigos que conociste en el verano – le dijo aburrido.

- ¿Y cómo van las cosas por allá en tu rancho?

- Bien, como siempre, habría sido una lástima que Heero lo abandonara ya que hemos conseguido hacer grandes negocios últimamente – le sonrió no sin sarcasmo – en especial ahora que cuenta con el apoyo de Francisco ¿sabes que han presentado un gran proyecto al ministerio?

- Bueno, Heero siempre ha sido un gran emprendedor.

- Si, pero ahora ha comenzado a hacer las cosas a gran escala con Francisco, creo que va a viajar con él a Europa para la competencia de los vinos.

- ¿Y vas a dejar que salga del país sin ti?

- Yo debo esperar a que él se case para poder hacer lo mismo con Trowa – le dijo con suavidad esperando el impacto. El trenzado se puso pálido y sus ojos cambiaron de color, aunque consiguió controlarse a tiempo.

- ¿Y por qué debe casarse el primero para que puedas hacerlo? – le dijo el vizconde.

- Quatre, por si no lo ha notado – intervino Trowa – es árabe, así que debe esperar que el hermano mayor, que en este caso casi es Heero, se case para poderlo hacer él.

- Que ridículo – dijo Dúo desviando la mirada.

- Yo no lo considero así – le dijo Quatre – pata mí lo más importante después de Trowa, es la felicidad de Heero, debieras verlo ahora, creo que hizo bien en estar contigo un tiempo, ha aprendido a valorar lo que tiene y lo que es y me parece que hace mucho mejor pareja con Francisco que contigo.

- Así que Heero… – se calló molesto – ese Francisco que mencionas ¿no es el dueño del rancho Franciscano que participó con ustedes en la ruta del vino?

- Es el mismo.

- A Heero no le llamaba mucho la atención su presencia.

- Era porque estaba contigo – se encogió de hombros – pero Francisco te ha desterrado de su corazón y está haciendo muy buen trabajo.

- Sigo sin poder creerlo, es un tipo tan callado, sin apuros, es casi como témpano de hielo ¿cómo le podría gustar a Heero un tipo así?

- Heero también es así, tienen mucha afinidad – le dijo Trowa – y deberías dejar de hablar de tu ex delante de tu novio actual – le dijo al oído al ver al vizconde entrecerrando los ojos molesto.

- Yo no tengo nada con Antonio – le dijo en voz baja.

- Pues no es eso lo que dicen los periódicos y las malas lenguas – se apartó.

- Por cierto, Traize está enojado contigo porque te fuiste sin decir adonde.

- Puede enojarse lo que quiera – se encogió de hombros – de todas maneras estoy viviendo en el rancho de mi novio y trabajando codo a codo con Heero, es divertido aprender cosas nuevas.

- El trabajo en el campo debe ser de lo más aburrido.

- Para alguien que está acostumbrado a las luces de la ciudad, tal vez – le dijo Quatre fastidiado – pero las mariposas de sociedad jamás tendrán el gusto que solemos darnos en el campo ¿verdad, Trowa? No saben lo que significa ver florecer los campos que con tanto cariño hemos cultivado, cada día es una bendición, y si no fuera por nosotros, no estaríais comiendo en esta mesa.

- Perdonen que los haya dejado tanto tiempo a solas – se excusó el Mariscal Noventa – pero como ya se conocen...

- No se preocupe, Mariscal – le sonrió amablemente Quatre – ¿qué noticia nos tiene?

- Aquí están las propuestas – le entregó cuatro carpetas – quizás quieras estudiarlas un poco antes de decidir.

- Sabe que mi padre confiaba en su palabra, Heero también lo hace, así que yo hago lo mismo – le dijo Quatre muy seguro – si usted me recomienda un contratista, ese hará el trabajo.

- Eres muy generoso, Quatre.

- Mi padre me enseñó todo lo que pudo de negocios, aunque creo que tuvo mejor discípulo en Heero – volvió a sonreír.

- ¿Y qué clase de trabajo van a realizar? – dijo el vizconde

- Urbanización de varios caminos rurales – le dijo Quatre – Wufei, Odin, Francisco, Heero y yo creemos que, con esos caminos en óptimas condiciones, podremos mejorar la calidad de los productos que producimos y bajar los costos de los mismos. Además, estaríamos permitiendo el acceso de nuestra gente a los productos que nosotros no tenemos al poder viajar tranquilamente al pueblo, les damos acceso a la educación y a otras cosas que antes no tenían.

- ¿Para qué darles tantas cosas? Deben ser felices con lo que tienen.

- ¿Escuché al Duque de Dermail? – dijo el Mariscal Noventa preocupado – estos muchachos son pioneros en la protección de la producción agrícola, los mejores terratenientes que pueda tener esta tierra, no esperaba que usted, vizconde, fuera tan retrógrado.

- Pero son inversiones millonarias.

- Heero hizo los estudios de factibilidad antes de proponer el proyecto – le dijo Trowa – y según nos pudimos dar cuenta, todo esto redundará en que, en un par de años, todos los ranchos beneficiados aumenten sus ventas al 200, aumentando sus ganancias en igual proporción.

- Ese muchacho siempre piensa en grande – sonrió el Mariscal y movió las carpetas – esta es la mejor empresa para realizar este trabajo – se la entregó – y no me has contado de la rosa que están exportando.

- ¡Ha sido un acierto de Heero! – dijo Quatre entusiasmado – nunca esperamos que esa rosa tuviera tanta aceptación, apenas habíamos enviado una remesa de unas mil a Francia cuando nos llegaron encargos de todos lados, así que Heero tuvo que mandar a construir dos viveros más y, aún así, no nos hemos dado abasto con ellas – sonrió – y hemos tenido que contratar más gente desde que instalamos la refinería de harina y la envasadora de levadura. Usted sabe que somos autosuficientes, pero aún hay muchas cosas que no producimos, pero Heero pretende reabrir las fábricas que se cerraron tras la muerte de papá, aunque ello signifique luego no tengamos tiempo ni para respirar.

- Ese es un tipo muy ambicioso, ya que los negocios son tuyos.

- Estás muy equivocado – le dijo el rubio molesto – si Heero no hubiese tomado las riendas de todo cuando apenas tenía 16 años, habríamos perdido hasta el rancho luego que mi padre falleció, tuvimos que liquidar cuanto capital teníamos para salvarlo.

- Si, Heero era un niño todavía cuando asumió semejante responsabilidad – dijo el Mariscal – nadie daba un peso por la fortuna de los Winner, pero él no sólo los sacó a flote, sino que terminó la escuela con las mejores calificaciones que existen, entró becado a la Universidad y se recibió con las calificaciones máximas, muchas familias lo querían por yerno, pero él regresó al rancho Winner y en estos últimos tres años se ha dedicado a devolverle el buen nombre que tenía cuando el padre de Quatre lo administraba.

- Heero nunca me contó al respecto – le dijo Dúo.

- Ustedes se dedicaron a otras cosas en vez de conocerse – le dijo – además, Heero es muy orgulloso, pero no le gusta andar contando cosas como esas, no le gusta hacerse notar de esa manera.

- Heero es un gran muchacho, me gustaría que se casara con Silvia, son buenos amigos.

Dúo apretó los puños, pero su cara no mostró ninguna expresión, le dolía que Heero lo hubiese olvidado. Solo que no pensaba que fuera su culpa, después de todo él no había querido dejarlo todo para estar a su lado.

- Bueno, Heero habla muy bien de ella – dijo Quatre – pero ¿cree que ella aguantara el estilo de vida que tiene Heero? Si ya casi ni se le ve en casa.

- Bueno, ella tendría que hacer un sacrificio si lo quiere como esposo ¿no?

- Pues hay algunos que dirían que es muy grande el sacrificio que se hace por tener un amor así – dijo Quatre decidido a fastidiar a Dúo – quizás Heero cediera un poco, pero es algo que debe darse de ambas partes.

- Por supuesto, la pareja la forman dos, no puedes pedir sin dar – se volteó hacia Trowa – y tú pronto partirás a Europa ¿no?

- Si, en dos días me voy – suspiró el latino – me hubiese gustado que Quatre se pudiera ir conmigo, pero me doy cuenta que pasaría mucho tiempo solo mientras yo estudio, así que ambos hacemos un sacrificio, yo me dedico a mis estudios por completo esperando volver a su lado y él se dedica a trabajar esperando mi regreso en el rancho.

- Cuando Trowa regrese podrá ejercer en el pueblo, Heero quiere que mejoremos el pequeño hospital ya que sólo hay un médico y mucha gente a la que atender – dijo Quatre.

- Sí, de aquí a un par de años no serán ya un pequeño pueblito, como dice Miliardo, serán un gran centro rural.

Los meses del invierno le dieron el paso a la primavera, el campo estaba florecido por doquier, muchos colores matizaban los jardines y amplios sectores de los terrenos agrícolas. El invierno había traído mucha agua, pero ese año no había sido tan malo como en otras ocasiones, no había pérdidas, los árboles tendrían más frutas de las que se consumieran por lo que Heero podía ver, en especial los Naranjos y los Duraznos, que el año anterior habían perdido la mitad de sus flores a causa de las terribles lluvias.

- Pareciera que el rancho quiere recompensarte por todos los sacrificios que has hecho por él – le dijo Quatre mientras caminaban por uno de los tantos invernaderos de rosas revisando los cientos botones de estas mientras las mujeres se dedicaban a revisar que las matas no tuviesen ni pestes ni bichos – nunca había visto tanta abundancia.

- Es porque le hemos mostrado el amor que le tenemos, Quatre.

- Y nos devuelve el amor con sus mejores frutos ¿no?

- Por cierto, creo que recibiste carta del tuyo ¿no?

- Si, Trowa me contaba el tipo de vida que hace allá en Francia – suspiró – dice que está estudiando mucho, que se está especializando en enfermedades de tipo estomacal, pero que ha tenido demasiados síntomas de las mismas, que la vida por allá no es grata, que trabaja, estudia y duerme y ni tiempo tiene de comprarme algún recuerdo, pero que apenas pueda se va a pegar una arrancadita a la Torre Eiffel y se va a sacar una foto para mandármela.

- Ya veo, pero ahora estás más tranquilo ¿no?

- Por supuesto, me ha mandado una carta muy detallada de sus acciones en París, por eso era tan gruesa – salieron del invernadero – Heero ¿qué pasó con esas acciones que ibas a comprar?

- No las adquirí, creo que la bonanza de la Bolsa de valores está por acabarse.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Es que estuve leyendo en el periódico que muchos han estado especulando con las acciones de ciertas empresas dedicadas al rubro que ha hecho inflarse las ganancias en la bolsa, pero bastará con que el valor del precio del crudo caiga para que se produzca una debacle.

- Pero nosotros tenemos acciones de una petrolera.

- Si, pero nuestra fortuna no corre peligro porque no está basada en las ganancias que estas producen.

- Lo que quiere decir...

- Que si la Bolsa central llegase a caer, nuestras pérdidas serían ínfimas en comparación a las de otros personajes – siguieron rumbo a la casa – y creo que ese sería mi gran momento.

- No te entiendo.

- Dekim Barton es uno de los mayores especuladores en la bolsa de valores, creo que ha puesto toda su fortuna en ello, podría ofrecerle en ese momento un precio ridículo por su rancho y me lo vendería.

- Heero, eso, viniendo de ti...

- Estoy pensando como un hombre de negocios – lo interrumpió – y piensa en todo los beneficios que le daríamos al pueblo si él se va, sabes perfectamente quien más frena nuestros avances es él. Y si quedase en la quiebra, podría ayudar a sus trabajadores.

- ¿Y cuando crees que puede ocurrir semejante catástrofe financiera?

- Espero que me llamen de la petrolera para informar sobre el precio del crudo, según me dijeron hace poco, el oriente medio está por entrar en un nuevo conflicto, lo que sería en detonante de la debacle.

- Mi padre decía que serías un tiburón, ya veo que tenía razón.

- Viniendo de tu parte, eso es un terrible insulto – le replicó.

- Pero si te quieres comer a un tremendo pez gordo.

- Bueno, me quiero comer un pez – le sonrió divertido – pero ni tremendo ni gordo, recuerda que ya viene guarda abajo, sólo es cosa de esperar un poco.

Entraron en la casa y se encontraron a Wufei que estaba degustando afanosamente un enorme pastel de crema que le había dejado Rasid.

- Don goloso está de visita – dijo Quatre riendo.

- ¿Por qué me iba a negar a probar una de las delicias de Sally?

- ¿Y se puede saber qué te trae por aquí? Porque no creo que fuera sólo tu olfato – le dijo Heero burlón.

- Por supuesto que no, sabes que Francisco me llamó de Europa para informar que esta tarde es la final y que tanto sus vinos como los nuestros han llegado a la última fase de la prueba, así que le dije que estaría aquí esperando los resultados con ustedes – dejó el plato vacío a un lado – además, quería informarles que el duque de Dermail ha puesto a la venta su hacienda, dicen que para comprar más acciones de una petrolera, pero lo que pide es demasiado – les dijo la suma.

- Wufei, no vayas a ofertar por ella, aguanta un par de días – le dijo Heero – a ti te conviene tener esos terrenos, pero en poco tiempo podrás comprarlos a un precio irrisorio.

- ¿Sabes algo que yo no sé?

- La Bolsa de valores se va a desplomar de un momento a otro y tengo planeado comprar el rancho de Dekim.

- Si tú lo dices – accedió – pero vas a tener que echar abajo la casona, según me dijeron está plagada de termitas.

- Quemaremos la casa hasta los cimientos y haremos una nueva – señaló – tengo todo planeado, hasta el mínimo de los detalles.

- Siempre lo haces – se quejo Quatre – y pretendes hacer casa aparte única y exclusivamente para darnos más intimidad a Trowa y a mí.

- Por supuesto, no quiero hacer de violinista.

- Señores, la tetera está hervida ¿les sirvo el té? – les dijo Rasid.

- Si, con otro de esos pasteles – pidió Wufei.

- A este paso vas a engordar como vaca – le dijo Quatre.

- Mm, al menos así cierto personaje me dejaría en paz de una buena vez.

- ¿Se puede saber quién es tu acosador?

- El mismo de siempre – dijo el chino fastidiado – todas las semanas me manda un regalito con una nota pidiéndome que lo visite, que tiene cosas muy importantes que decirme, pero siempre le respondo lo mismo: NO. Si tanto quiere hablar conmigo ¿por qué no viene en persona?

- Tal vez porque teme que no lo recibas – le dijo Quatre.

- Me gustaría darle una buena patada en su trasero.

- Por Dios, Wufei – se rió Heero – te apuesto que si el tipo viniera a verte, lo recibes con los brazos abiertos y luego lo echas a patadas.

- ¡No lo haría!

- ¿A qué le respondes? – dijo Quatre divertido y el chino se puso rojo y se dedicó a comerse el segundo pastel sin decir palabra.

Heero estaba mirando el estanque donde había llegado una familia de patos salvajes, era la primera vez que llegaban al lugar y había decidido no importunarlos si estaban anidando, ya averiguaría de qué raza eran y si estaban protegidos por ley.

Hacía un par de días que había llegado la noticia de la debacle financiera de la Bolsa de valores, tal como había vaticinado, y había hecho su oferta por el rancho de Dekim Barton. Por supuesto, el tipo no lo había ni pensado antes de aceptar venderlo por lo que él le ofrecía, del mismo modo que el Duque de Dermail con Wufei, ya que ello le permitiría salvar otros negocios, pero había tenido él que pagar los derechos del traspaso.

Regresó tratando de no molestar a las aves y se acercó a donde su pinto esperaba amarrado de uno de los postes de la valla. No entendía por qué siempre regresaba a ese sector del rancho, allí había divisado por primera vez a Dúo, pero creyendo que se trataba de una chica.

- Lo que es estar enamorado – le dijo al animal que lo miró – uno se pone idiota por una cara bonita – suspiró soltando a la bestia y se montó – si sigo viniendo aquí nunca lo voy a sacar por completo de mi mente – giró al caballo y enfiló rumbo al rancho.

Se detuvo al ver un vehículo estacionado frente a la cerca, así que avanzó hacia él antes de reconocer a uno de sus ocupantes, a Wufei le daría un ataque cuando se enterara.

- Bienvenidos al Rancho Winner – les dijo muy tranquilo.

- Buenas tardes, Heero – lo saludó Traize – espero que no les moleste que viniera sin anunciarme – se disculpó.

- No te preocupes – desmontó y abrió la cerca – Quatre y Wufei deben estar en la casa tomando el té a esta hora – dijo mirando el reloj – ese no deja de venir, en especial si Sally ha preparado algún postre.

- ¿El señor Chang es muy goloso?

- Por supuesto que lo es – le sonrió Heero – si Quatre lo dejara, se comería la fábrica de mermeladas él solo, o la de manjar.

- Quizás se enfade mucho.

- ¿Han tenido problemas?

- Lady Une se puso furiosa porque papá perdió mucho dinero en la Bolsa de valores y rompió su compromiso – le dijo Marimeia.

- No fue una gran pérdida, de todas maneras – agregó él.

- Supongo que no, pero hubo otros que por poco y quedaron en la calle – le dijo señalando el rancho vecino – tan pronto la propiedad este traspasada, eliminaré la casa y construiré una nueva.

- Ah, tú le compraste el rancho a Dekim – dijo Traize y se dirigieron a la casona Winner – y debes haber sido tú quien le compró al duque de Dermail.

- No, fue Wufei – le dijo desmontando al llegar a su destino – necesitamos las tierras para ampliar las zonas de cultivo sin dejar sin zonas de crianza a los animales.

- Por lo que me contó el mariscal Noventa, han crecido mucho a últimas fechas – le dijo Traize siguiéndolo hacia la casa con su hija a su lado – has estado muy ocupado, por lo visto.

- Un poco, pero esto será más cuando empiece la época de la abundancia al comienzo del verano, cuando estemos en nuestra máxima producción.

- Heero, regresas temprano – le dijo Quatre – vaya, tenemos visitas – y vio la mirada de su amigo, comprendiéndola casi de inmediato – pasen, le diré a Rasid que traiga más té – señaló y fue rápidamente con el hombre mayor, no quería perderse por nada la cara del chino.

- ¿Descubriste algo de los bulliciosos visitantes del estanque...? – Wufei se calló al ver a Marimeia delante de él, lo que significaba una sola cosa, porque ella no podría haber llegado sola al rancho Winner – Traize – susurró asombrado – Pero ¿qué haces por estos lados? – Le sonrió a la niña y le dio un beso en la mejilla ignorando a su padre.

- Wufei, necesitamos hablar – le dijo Traize en voz baja – por favor.

- Veamos cuál es su reacción – le dijo Heero al oído a Quatre y este sonrió.

- Lady Une se enojó mucho con las pérdidas financieras de papá y rompió su compromiso – le dijo Marimeia como quien cuenta una historia ajena.

- ¿En serio? – su mirada cambió y se volteó a mirar al senador que asintió con la cabeza – pero no debió ser una pérdida tan grande ¿verdad?

- Si li dices por Lady Une, no – sonrió este y el chino lo abrazó – si lo dices por mi fortuna, salvé más de la mitad.

- Claro que me refiero a ella, tonto – se apartó y se percató de las miradas divertidas de sus amigos – y ustedes no me miren así – los amenazó.

- Gané la apuesta – le dijo Heero riéndose por lo bajo.

- ¿Acaso te estás burlando de mí, Yuy?

- Venga, no te enfades, al menos alguien ya se reconcilió con nosotros – intervino Quatre para evitar la pelea – además, soy quien debe pagarle a Heero con un cajón de naranjas que todavía no sabemos cuando y cuantas serán.

- Pues en la repartición veremos, tendré dos cajones más que tú.

- Miliardo envió a Europa a Dúo un día antes de la caída de la bolsa, así que supongo que la mayor parte de su fortuna aún está a salvo – les dijo sentándose al lado de Wufei – pero no he sabido de ellos, andaba en una misión Diplomática en La Haya.

- Ese trenzado es un ingrato – dijo Wufei – ni una postal manda.

- Siempre ha sido así – le dijo Marimeia – debe estar tan entretenido con el famoso vizconde yendo de fiestas en fiesta que ni de la familia se acuerda.

- ¿Podemos olvidar a la golondrina ingrata? – dijo Heero tratando de no dejar traslucir su dolor – después de todo, está muy lejos para echarlo de menos.

- Y Sally preparó un delicioso pastel para que nos olvidemos de las amarguras pasadas – agregó rápidamente Quatre para que la niña no siguiera con el tema del trenzado. Pero si lo veía, le partiría la cara, se prometió.

- El Mariscal Noventa me comentó que estaban urbanizando el lugar para mejorar la calidad de los productos que obtienen del rancho y que pretendían reactivar las fábricas ¿cómo les va con eso?

- Bueno, lo primero estará listo antes que comience el verano, Odin se hizo cargo de vigilar las labores de los contratistas – le dijo Wufei – y en cuanto a las fábricas, ellas sólo podrán comenzar a funcionar en la época de la abundancia, por ahora sólo fabrican mermeladas a pequeña escala, igual que el manjar y los derivados de la leche.

- Venga, vayamos al comedor a servirnos el té – invitó Quatre al ver a Rasid.

- Estaba por traerles una bandeja – le dijo él.

- No te preocupes, estaremos más cómodos allá – le dijo Heero – y podremos darle el bajo al pastel de Sally.

- Sigo pensando que tienen la mejor cocinera del mundo – les dijo Traize – siempre prepara lo mejor de lo mejor.

- Pues ella dice que es por la excelente calidad de los ingredientes que ocupa en sus preparaciones – le dijo Wufei.

- Tal vez, pero de todas maneras ella influye en que todo quede delicioso.

A mediados de primavera llegó una carta de Trowa, este era muy detallista de las actividades que realizaba día a día al contárselas a Quatre, pero a este le llamó la atención que le mencionara que había ido a una fiesta y nada más, como si temiera decir algo malo. Claro que el resto de sus actividades se las contaba con todo lujo de detalles, pero de la fiesta no decía nada y era por eso que estaba preocupado.

Caminó rumbo a la biblioteca para consultarle a su amigo al respecto y se detuvo al escuchar a Heero hablando por teléfono en tono preocupado.

- No, no creo que sea buena idea en estos momentos – decía su amigo – eso sí, Francisco se puede hacer cargo de aquello – un silencio que lo puso alerta – de acuerdo, ve a la capital y averigua lo que puedas.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Heero? – le dijo entrando en la biblioteca.

- Un atentado terrorista en un hospital en Paris, las noticias no dicen mucho, así que Wufei, que ya salía para la capital, va a tratar de averiguar algo por medio de los contactos de Traize porque él dice que es el hospital en el que trabaja Trowa.

- No puede ser – dijo palideciendo cayendo sentado en el suelo – no he sentido nada, así que él debe estar bien.

Heero no quiso comentar que estaban demasiado lejos como para que él presintiera algo con respecto a su prometido, prefería tenerlo tranquilo por el momento, ya luego iría a verlo si era necesario.

En eso sonó el teléfono y Heero lo levantó esperando que no fueran malas noticias, ya tenían bastantes.

- Heero Yuy – contestó.

- Habla Silvia Noventa – le dijo la voz femenina del otro lado – Traize me ha pedido que llamase a Wufei, pero nadie me contesta de su casa.

- Wufei partió rumbo a la capital – le dijo – ¿Sabes algo de Trowa?

- Bueno, aún no sabemos mucho, sin embargo se ha sabido que él estaba trabajando en el hospital a la hora del atentado, pero las autoridades no quieren decirle nada a nadie y Traize está preparando el viaje a Francia.

- Ya veo – suspiró mirando al rubio que se había puesto de pie y acercado a donde él estaba – ¿va a ir solo?

- Por eso trataba de comunicarme con Wufei, quiere que lo acompañe.

- Entonces dile que está en camino y que nos llame en cuanto tenga algo, que Quatre está desesperado por su novio.

- De acuerdo – le dijo ella y le colgó.

- ¿Saben algo? – le dijo sentándose en el sillón frente al escritorio.

- No, dice que las autoridades no quieren informada hacia el extranjero, así que Traize va a ir a investigar en persona y quiere que Wufei lo acompañe.

- Pero, algo saldrá en las noticias ¿no?

- Ve, si quieres, a verlas, pero creo que sólo te vas a poner nervioso, es mejor que esperemos noticias de primera mano.

- No me podría estar tranquilo – le dijo mostrándole la carta que aún tenía en la mano – creo que es un poco extraña, me cuenta que asistió a una fiesta pero no me da detalles, no como del resto de sus labores en el hospital.

- Quizás consideró que la fiesta no valía la pena detallártela porque estuvo muy poco tiempo o porque se aburrió mucho sin ti – le dijo – venga, vamos a tomarnos un té para que calmes los nervios – lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó al comedor – Rasid, necesitamos algo para calmar los nervios – le dijo al mayordomo y este asintió.

- ¿No me estás ocultando nada, Heero?

- Por supuesto que no – le dijo sentándose a la mesa – simplemente estoy tratando que te calmes un poco.

- Estoy seguro que estarías muy nervioso si fuera tu novio el que pudiera estar herido en medio de los escombros de un edificio atacado por terroristas.

- Quatre, sé que no comprendo a cabalidad lo que estás sintiendo en estos momentos, pero no sacas nada con enfadarte conmigo, eso no ayudará a Trowa a estar a salvo.

- Aquí está el té de valeriana – le dijo Rasid sirviéndole a Quatre – lo calmará y podrá esperar noticias... – el ruido estridente del teléfono lo interrumpió.

- Yo voy – le dijo Heero y se fue corriendo a tomar el aparato – Heero Yuy al habla – dijo al tomarlo.

- Menos mal que eres tú – suspiró la voz masculina del otro lado – habla Miliardo Peacecraft – le dijo identificándose – he llamado a la casa de Traize, pero me dijeron que había ido a comprar los pasajes para venir por Trowa.

- ¿Estás allá? – dijo mirando por encima de su hombro para cerciorarse que Quatre no lo hubiese seguido.

- Si, ¿Quatre está a tu lado?

- No, le encargué a Rasid que le diera algo para tranquilizarlo.

- Bien, lo que pasa es que sabemos a ciencia cierta que Trowa estaba en el hospital trabajando cuando ocurrió el atentado, que han removido gran parte de los escombros del sector siniestrado del hospital, pero sólo han sacado cadáveres, mas del personal médico no se ha tenido noticias, excepto que aparentemente estaban del otro lado del edificio, así que cabe la posibilidad que estén bien, pero es Dúo quien ha resultado herido.

- ¿Qué? – dijo sintiendo que un nudo se le atoraba en la garganta, puede que estuviera enfado con él, pero eso no significaba que lo quisiera herido.

- Verás, el Vizconde desgraciado ese lo drogó en una de las tantas fiestas que dio la legación de su país y Dúo tuvo una reacción alérgica, así que me vi obligado a dejar que pasara la noche en el hospital para que le hicieran un lavado intestinal, pero resulta que es ese el sector más dañado del hospital...

- ¡Si atrapo a ese vizconde le voy a sacar las entrañas!

- Si no lo atrapo yo primero – aceptó el rubio – de todas maneras, me informan que acaban de sacarlo del hospital con unas cuantas heridas, con el brazo fracturado, pero nada serio.

- Gracias a Dios – suspiró.

- Si, al menos así podré mandarlo de regreso al país, sin embargo, no tengo quien se encargue de él en casa, dudo que Relena quiera cuidarlo.

- Mándalo al rancho, estoy seguro que aquí podrá reponerse bien.

- Gracias, apenas tenga noticias de Trowa, les volveré a llamar – le cortó y Heero se regresó al comedor.

- Rasid, necesito una valeriana también – le dijo al mayordomo.

- ¿Quién era? – le dijo el rubio intrigado.

- Miliardo – le dijo dejándose caer en una silla – me dijo que posiblemente Trowa estaría a salvo, pero que es Dúo quien está herido.

- ¿Es mi idea o lo sigues amando, Heero?

- El primer amor nunca se olvida – le dijo Rasid sirviéndole el té a Heero.

- El maldito ese que lo rondaba lo drogó y el pobre tuvo una reacción alérgica que lo obligó a pasar la noche en el hospital, así que estaba en la zona que recibió parte del impacto del atentado. No es nada serio, según Miliardo, pero lo va a mandar de regreso al país y yo me ofrecí para cuidarlo mientras se recupera por completo.

- ¿Estás seguro que es todo lo que te dijo?

- Bueno – se quedó pensativo – hasta el momento han rescatado a casi todos muertos, pero que estaban seguros que el cuerpo médico estaba del otro lado del edificio.

- Yo debería ir a buscar a mi novio – se puso de pie.

- Quatre, Traize te lo va a traer de regreso, siéntate.

- Pero, quiero cuidarlo.

- Traize ya debe estar en camino, si ellos lo encuentran se lo entregarán a él, recuerda que es su protegido.

- Claro, como a Dúo te lo van a enviar de inmediato.

- No seas ridículo, Quatre, podría ser que lo encuentren mientras vas viajando y lo envíen de regreso y se crucen en el camino, es mejor que lo esperes aquí.

- No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados a esperar por mi prometido.

- ¿Quién ha dicho algo así? – le dijo tratando de no perder la paciencia – puedes aprovechar el tiempo de arreglar una habitación para que tu novio esté cómodo mientras esperan su boda.

- De acuerdo – se apaciguó volviendo a sentarse.

- Además Miliardo dijo que iba a llamar apenas tuviese noticias.

- Dios, mi pobre Trowa, herido y en un lugar extraño – comenzó a beberse el té dando pequeños sorbos mientras contenía a duras penas las lágrimas.

- Que muchacho este, si tu padre te viera... – suspiró Heero.

Dos días pasaron antes que Quatre tuviese noticias claras de lo acontecido, su novio había intentado ayudar a la gente que había quedado atrapada entre los escombros y, en medio del derrumbe, había quedado atrapado, sus heridas no eran graves, sin embargo, padecía de amnesia y Traize y Wufei se lo traían de regreso junto con Dúo, quien se veía pálido y ojeroso.

Heero le había encargado a Rasid que fuera por los pacientes, reteniendo de paso a Quatre en casa, no quería que este tuviera un shock al ver a su novio, por lo que le había dicho Zech el pobre no recordaba siquiera su nombre, así que tendrían que ser pacientes con él. Además, había un problema, una chica había dicho que era su hermano y les había salido pelea para traerlo de regreso, si no fuera por todos los papeles que llevaba Traize, quizás no lo hubiesen podido sacar del país.

- Supongo que las habitaciones están listas – le dijo Heero en un afán de distraerlo de sus problemas.

- Trowa se quedará en la habitación aledaña a la mía y Dúo, en la del lado de la tuya – asintió – espero que queden cómodos.

- Parece que ya vienen – le dijo mirando el camino – vamos.

Quatre se detuvo en la puerta detrás de Heero mientras este ayudaba a Dúo a descender del automóvil, el muchacho estaba bastante desmejorado, según podía apreciar, pero le llamó la atención su prometido, Trowa lo miraba con curiosidad.

- ¿Quatre? – le dijo caminado hacia él – eres Quatre ¿verdad?

- Si, lo soy – lo abrazó con fuerza.

- A alguien que recuerde – le dijo Wufei – entremos, no es bueno para ellos exponerse al frío – agregó.

- ¿Por qué me parece que oliste el pastel que Sally preparó para recibir a nuestras visitas? – se burló Heero abrazando a Dúo, se veía tan frágil su pobre amorcito.

- No molestes – le dijo ruborizándose.

- Wufei es capaz de oler uno de los pasteles de Sally del otro lado del continente – le dijo Quatre a Trowa sonriendo.

- Por cierto – intervino Traize abrazando al chino – creo que no les hemos dado la noticia aún – sonrió.

- ¡Iba a ser una sorpresa para la cena! – le dijo Wufei sonrojado.

- No creo que sea una gran sorpresa si es lo que pienso – le dijo Heero entrando con Dúo pegado a su costado.

- ¿Y cuando se casan? – agregó Quatre.

- No se vale, me conocen demasiado – se quejó Wufei.

- No te enfades, sorpresa hubiese sido que nos dijeran que estás embarazado – le dijo el rubio divertido.

- Te voy a cortar la cabeza – lo amenazó rojo hasta la raíz del cabello.

- ¿Me vas a decir que es cierto? – dijo Heero asombrado.

- Te conocen muy bien, amorcito – se rió Traize.

- Eh ¿no crees, Heero, que deberían mostrarnos nuestras habitaciones? – le dijo Dúo incómodo.

- De acuerdo – lo ayudó a subir al segundo piso.

Heero no dijo nada, pero le parecía extraña la actitud que había tomado el trenzado para con su amigo chino, al parecer algo le molestaba, no podía ser que estuviese celoso porque él jamás mostró interés ni por él ni por Traize, entonces ¿por qué esa aversión repentina por ellos?

- Heero, lamento tener que llegar en semejante estado a tu rancho – le dijo el trenzado sentándose en la cama – mi mundo se ha puesto de cabeza en tan poco tiempo que ya ni siquiera sé para donde voy ni lo que quiero.

- No es tu culpa – le dijo acercándose a la ventana – Miliardo me contó lo que pasó, así que no te preocupes por eso – se volvió hacia él – además, este ya no es mi rancho – le señaló – le pertenece en exclusiva a Quatre, tan pronto como mi casa esté lista, me mudaré.

- ¿Te vas? – dijo asombrado – creía que jamás abandonarías a Quatre.

- Tan pronto Francisco consiga los permisos comenzaremos a construir una casona nueva en donde estaba el rancho de Dekim Barton – le explicó – creo que es hora que cada cual haga su vida, en especial ahora que Trowa está de regreso con él.

- Supongo que con Francisco hacen buenos negocios – le dijo mirando el suelo – después de todo a él Quatre lo acepta porque vive cerca ¿no?

Heero se quedó un segundo en silencio antes de poder procesar lo que Dúo estaba insinuando ¿Acaso creía que tenía algo con Francisco? Ahora que lo pensaba, el mismo Quatre le había insinuado que estaba trabajando muy bien codo con codo con el otro terrateniente.

- Dúo, creo que te has equivocado – se sentó a su lado – te estás contagiando con Quatre, él quiere que me case pronto para poder hacerlo también, así que ha tratado de emparejarme con quien sea siempre que lo considere digno de ser mi esposo ¿Sabes que hasta me propuso a Silvia Noventa?

- ¿No tienes nada con Francisco?

- Es un buen amigo, nada más – lo abrazó – anda, no te deprimas, a tus ojos no les viene tan feo color.

- Y te pusiste poeta – se burló empujándolo contra la cama.

- Sin embargo, he notado un ambiente tenso entre tú y Wufei.

- Ese chino se la ha pasado sermoneándome por lo de Antonio ¿crees que si hubiese sabido que aquel trago que me estaba ofreciendo era una potente droga me lo hubiese tomado? Ni yo soy tan idiota – se acomodó en su hombro – por lo que me dijo Miliardo, se supone que la famosa droga me iba a poner deseoso de los placeres sexuales, pero reaccioné de otra forma y él se borró del mapa luego de dejarme en el hospital.

- Bueno, de todas maneras ha resultado ser lo mejor ya que te diste cuenta de la calaña del tipo ese – le acarició la nuca.

- Y yo que estaba considerando su propuesta de matrimonio, y resultó que lo único que quería de mí era lo que le estaba negando – suspiró.

- Lo siento, Dúo, me temo que fue mi culpa.

- No, yo sé que fue Relena la que le dijo que nosotros habíamos sido más que amigos, se rió en mi cara luego que este me dejó.

- ¿Y Miliardo no hizo nada al respecto?

- No le he dicho nada, no quería causarle más problemas, ya que ella me amenazó con decirle a la prensa que el protegido del embajador era un drogadicto y eso haría daño en la carrera de Miliardo.

- Que tipa más antipática, pero yo me encargo de ella.

- ¡Vas a tener que pagar la apuesta! – escucharon a Wufei riéndose detrás de la puerta.

- Pensé que el orgullo de Heero era más fuerte – se lamentó Quatre – si sigo así me voy a quedar sin mi mitad de las ganancias.

Heero se enderezó y abrió la puerta de golpe.

- A lo que han caído, a espiar por los cerrojos de las puertas – los regañó – parecen mirones.

- Yo les dije que se iba a enojar – les dijo Trowa apoyado en la pared, pero Traize se estaba riendo.

- Bueno, creo que vamos tener que preparar otra boda – dijo este último.

- Lo lamento, pero Heero y yo somos sólo amigos – les dijo Dúo mirando a Heero – nada más.

- Entonces, no he perdido la apuesta – dijo Quatre.

- Estos tipos – dijo Heero – supongo que ya le mostraste su habitación a tu prometido – le señaló a Quatre – para que vayamos a tomar el té.

- Claro que sí – le dijo fingiéndose ofendido – veníamos a buscarlos para eso precisamente – agregó como si lo anterior no hubiese sido importante.

Dúo comenzó a recuperar su buen aspecto rápidamente, se sentía mucho mejor, pero era muy poco lo que veía a Heero en realidad, este iba y venia revisando las labores del campo todos los días, en especial de las nuevas fábricas. Además, la tarde anterior se apareció Francisco buscándolo porque al fin había conseguido los permisos para destruir la casona vieja y construir la nueva en el que fuera el rancho de Dekim Barton, ahora llamado Zero.

- Vamos a comenzar de inmediato – dijo Heero y se volvió hacia él – quizás quieras acompañarme en esto, debes estar aburrido de ver los arrumacos de Quatre a Trowa – le ofreció – a mí me parece que el latino se está haciendo para que mi amigo le cuide más – le dijo al oído y se vio forzado a sonreír.

- De acuerdo – le dijo – esos dos no ven nada más que ellos cuando empiezan.

- La casa entera será demolida y haremos una gran hoguera, claro que con la presencia de los bomberos para evitar cualquier desastre, ya que los expertos me han confirmado que estaba plagada de termitas.

- Odin dijo que si te hubieses quedado en el ejército, habrías llegado a general, siempre te preocupas de todos los detalles, por muy mínimos que sean.

- Ese tipo no puede quedarse callado – dijo molesto.

- ¿Por qué jamás me has contado lo que te pasó allá?

- Tuve una muy desagradable experiencia allá – suspiró moviendo la cabeza – quizás más adelante te lo cuente, cuando estemos solos en mi casa, no quisiera que Quatre se enterara de todo eso, se pondría insoportable.

- Quatre me dijo que me iba a matar si te hacia daño.

- Quatre se siente como si fuera mi hermano, es sobre protector aunque a mí no me guste, no le hagas caso – salieron al patio – Aura, vamos al Zero a ver la demolición de la casa vieja, no regresaremos hasta la noche.

- Claro, patrón, si el amo Quatre me pregunta, le informaré de su salida.

- Dudo que se acuerde de mi existencia hasta la cena – le dijo y silbó a sus perros que aparecieron de inmediato – vamos, chicos, cuiden a Dúo.

- No necesito dos guardianes – le reclamó este subiéndose en el caballo.

- No te enfades, es que han visto varias serpientes por allí, no quisiera que te espantaran el caballo y terminaras igual que Quatre el verano pasado.

- De acuerdo, pero no creo que me vaya a caer.

- Tal vez no – se montó también – pero así tampoco debo preocuparme yo que alguna aparezca – se acomodó el sobrero – vamos – torció bridas y se encaminó hacia el otro rancho con Dúo a su derecha.

- Debe ser terrible tener tantas responsabilidades – le dijo.

- Ni tanto, lo malo es no tener con quien compartirlas – le explicó – pero ese no es mi problema, yo tengo con quien compartir todo esto.

Dúo mantuvo silencio, Heero estaba tan cambiado, antes le sonreía, pero ahora mantenía una distancia prudente de él, casi podía sentir el hielo cuando estaba a su lado. Claro, si das indiferencia, indiferencia recibes, pero no debió ser así, eran amigos y él lo quería mucho, entonces ¿por qué no aprovechar? Pero eso sería ser amigos con ventaja, aunque la idea le agradaba.

- El primer año pienso encargarme solo de todo, pero tan pronto todo esté correctamente establecido, voy a entrenar un capataz que me alivie el trabajo.

- Heero, quiero preguntarte algo – le dijo poniéndose a la par con su caballo – últimamente he notado que te mantienes a distancia de mí ¿acaso estás enojado conmigo por lo que pasó en el verano?

- Pensé que no querrías que te recordara lo que fuimos – replicó.

- Pues me haces sentir como si todo aquello que vivimos hubiese sido un error.

- De cierta forma lo fue – lo miró y puso una mano en su rodilla – Dúo, nosotros jamás pensamos que iba a ser de nuestra relación cuando el verano acabara, para mí significaba un gran cambio, pero para ti pareció ser una aventura que terminó tan pronto se acabó el verano, me pedías mucho y no ofreciste nada a cambio y supongo que por eso mantengo mi distancia, no lo hago de forma intencional, es algo instintivo, pero prometo no volver a hacerlo.

- Me gusta que seas sincero conmigo – puso la mano sobre la de su amigo – y sé que tienes razón – suspiró – pero siempre he sido muy impulsivo, me gustabas y pensé que podías ser quien llenara mis días sin pensar que éramos tan distintos como el día de la noche, que nuestros mundos eran tan lejanos como la tierra de la luna, simplemente quise vivir el momento sin pensar que ello nos podía terminar haciendo daño y por eso me tienes de regreso aquí, por seguir a otro muchacho igual de alocado que yo.

- Que a tu querido vizconde no se le ocurra asomar su nariz en un lugar donde esté yo, porque te juro que no solo le voy a borrar la sonrisa sobradora que se gasta, sino que le voy a dar tal paliza que ni su propia madre va a poder reconocerlo después que se la parta – giró la cara – nadie le hace daño a los que quiero.

- Entonces ¿aún me quieres? – dijo sorprendido.

- Por supuesto que sí – le respondió del mismo modo – te quiero a ti, quiero a Quatre, a Trowa, a Wufei, a Odin, a Traize...

El trenzado desvió la mirada al comprender sus palabras, lo quería como a un amigo y como tal lo protegería de quien quisiera hacerle daño, y él, como idiota, se había ilusionado al escuchar sus palabras.

- Mira, ya llegaron los bomberos – le dijo apurando el paso de su caballo fingiendo no notar la tristeza que había oscurecido los ojos de Dúo – parece que tendremos espectadores para la quema – le dijo – apura, debemos llegar a dar la función – insistió al ver que se quedaba atrás.

Dúo apresuró el paso, debía olvidarse que Heero alguna vez lo había amado, ahora eran sólo amigos, él mismo se había encargado de destruir todo lo que pudo haber sido si lo hubiese dejado florecer y madurar hasta dar frutos.

- Patrón ¿es verdad que le va a prender fuego a la casona vieja? – le dijo uno de los trabajadores que había "heredado" de Dekim.

- Es verdad – le dijo y se acercó al jefe de demoliciones – empecemos.

Y como le habían dicho lo expertos, un solo golpe le bastó para que se viniera abajo, por lo que de inmediato le prendieron fuego por los cuatro costados y una gran llamarada surgió de los escombros mientras miles de chispas se esparcían por el aire siendo controladas las llamas por los bomberos que no permitían que se convirtieran en focos de incendio.

Heero caminó hacia donde estaba Dúo y lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo hacia donde no daba el humo, podía ver su rostro lleno de tizne del hollín que traía el humo, pero le llamaba la atención ver sus ojos cuajados de lágrimas ¿por qué se habría puesto así? Y sin pensarlo, lo abrazó y el trenzado ocultó el rostro en su hombro llorando amargamente, buscando consuelo en su calor.

- ¿Qué sucede, Dúo? – le dijo acariciando su nuca con ternura.

- ¿Recuerdas que te conté que Miliardo me había recogido siendo niño?

- Claro, pero ¿qué tiene que ver con todo esto?

- Era demasiado pequeño para recordarlos, pero sé que un sacerdote me encontró en la calle cuando apenas y tenía dos años, él puso la denuncia en la policía de un niño extraviado, pero jamás nadie me reclamó, así que crecí en la iglesia del Padre Maxwell al cuidado de varias monjitas, en especial de la hermana Helen, un día, estando en el colegio como a dos cuadras de la casa parroquial, vi el humo que se veía a la distancia, pero cuando al fin llegué a ella, se había quemado por completo y pese a que los bomberos no me querían dejar pasar, me escabullí y vi los cuerpos calcinados de aquellos que habían sido mi única familia – le contó llorando – según dijeron había sido un satánico quien mató a todos los que estaban allí y luego incendió todo para no dejar rastro, pero él no alcanzó a escapar, también murió en el incendio, yo me salvé porque estaba en la escuela, pero me quedé en la calle, nadie me quería.

- Lo siento tanto, Dúo, no pensé que esto te afectara así – trató de consolarlo.

- No podías saberlo – se abrazó más a él.

- Vamos, los malos momentos debemos tratar de superarlos – le besó la frente – es difícil dejarlos atrás, pero tú eres un valiente.

- Menos mal que Relena no sabe todo eso, de seguro se burlaría todavía más de mí de lo que ya hace – suspiró.

- Por cierto, hable con Miliardo ayer, así que su querida hermana debe estar sufriendo su furia en estos momentos – lo hizo alejarse de la hoguera – vamos a revisar el lugar, no podemos volver de inmediato al rancho, conociendo a Quatre, sospechará algo y querrá los detalles.

- Eres muy dulce cuando quieres, Heero – le sonrió separándose un poco – creo que me siento mucho mejor ahora.

- Quizás te cuente lo que me pasó en el ejército – lo guió al otro lado de la casa – pero quiero que me prometas que nunca se lo vas a contar a nadie o te cortaré la cabeza – lo amenazó.

- Por supuesto que no, tal como tú guardarás mi secreto – levantó la derecha.

- Me retiré del ejército cuando terminé el servicio obligatorio pese a que el oficial al mando me tenía propuesto para entrar a la escuela de oficiales – le dijo – muchos dicen que el tiempo allí te hace hombre, pero nunca te advierten que tengas cuidado con los que no lo son, un alto oficial "probaba" a los posibles cadetes y, como yo me negara, me trató de violar. Por supuesto, no contaba con mis reflejos y le di feroz paliza, pero el cobarde me mandó encerrar en una celda diciendo que lo había atacado sin motivo y cuando estaba medio dormido lo intentó de nuevo – miró al suelo – me defendí como pude y al final conseguí evitar que me ultrajara porque los guardias escucharon la pelea, pero me dejó muy maltrecho.

- Dios, pero ¿no lo echaron del ejército?

- Era el hijo de un alto coronel – negó con la cabeza – pero sí lo castigaron ya que me había dejado muchas marcas que el médico del regimiento señaló como pruebas de intento de violación, en especial ciertas magulladuras que tenía en la entrepierna y las heridas que tenía en donde tu sabes. Hubo un sumario interno, así que apenas me dijeron que me podía ir me marché.

- Y no le contaste nada a Quatre ¿o acaso no se dio cuenta?

- Cuando regresé a casa ya no tenía ni rastro del ataque, así que preferí no contarle nada a Quatre o a Wufei ¿para qué preocuparlos por algo que no tenía remedio? – suspiró moviendo la cabeza – pero aún tengo algunas muy malas costumbres que no me he podido quitar, como te habrás dado cuenta cuando despierto.

- ¿Cómo cuando se te acercan por detrás o cuando te toman por el hombro al estar dormido? – le dijo sorprendido – recuerdo que te traté de abrazar por la noche y terminé de espaldas en el suelo contigo encima.

- Fue por eso, no fue tan terrible, lo he superado bastante porque fui capaz de defenderme, pero inconscientemente reacciono mal.

- Lo próxima vez que trate de abrazarte por detrás, lo tendré en cuenta – se rió.

- Y yo tendré que recordar que no te gustan las grandes hogueras.

- Bueno, no veo que más podamos hacer aquí ¿por qué no vamos al pueblo a divertirnos un rato? Lo digo porque sé que nunca lo haces – dijo al ver la cara que le ponía – te hará bien distraerte un poco.

- Mm, quizás podríamos ir a ver al arquitecto y elegir la nueva casa que se construirá en este lugar – le ofreció – y después podemos ir de compras al pueblo, después de todo tendré que comprar todo nuevo para mi casita.

- Me imagino que eso de casita ha de ser un sarcasmo – le dijo riendo todavía.

- Bueno, debes pensar que la casa del Rancho Winner fue pensada para una familia numerosa, siendo árabe, su padre esperaba tener hijos por montones.

- Y Quatre ¿pretende seguir sus pasos? – le dijo caminado de regreso a donde los esperaban los caballos.

- No lo sé, quizás eso debería hablarlo con Trowa, después de todo es el interesado en el asunto ¿no te parece? – sonrió – espero que no te moleste.

- Serán ellos quienes sufran con los muchos niños que quieran tener.

El paseo por el pueblo fue bastante instructivo y divertido, Heero y Dúo habían visitado al arquitecto y habían elegido una casa de estilo colonial con patio central y de un piso. Heero le había pasado el brazo por los hombros y le había señalado el estilo del jardín, este tendría una pileta en medio de dos grandes rosales de esos que tanto le gustaban que aromarían el ambiente en las tardes de verano. Y Dúo se sonrió complacido, eran casi como una pareja escogiendo la casa en la que iban a compartir el resto de sus días, donde crecerían los hijos que tuvieran y tuvo que ocultarle el rostro al ruborizarse pensando en cómo los harían.

- Bien, ya tenemos la casa, ahora podemos pensar en divertirnos en grande – le dijo Heero – podemos ir a comprar, a ver una película, ir al circo... No, allí iban a ir Quatre con Trowa – se interrumpió – venga, dame una idea.

- Vamos al cine – propuso – quizás una película de acción o romántica.

- No esperes una película muy moderna, de esas que ves en la capital, aquí normalmente llegan atrasadas – le advirtió caminado hacia el cine.

- Mientras no tenga que ver "lo que el viento se llevó", estará bien.

- No es para tanto – lo volvió a abrazar y lo llevó a la taquilla a comprar los boletos – no será la gran cosa, pero Aura me dijo que era buena.

- Pero es una película para niños – le señaló el cartel.

- No creo que el "Cid" sea una película para niños sólo por estar en dibujos animados – le dijo Heero – recuerdo que cuando estaba en la escuela quería ser como él, claro que yo habría mandado de paseo al rey a la primera.

- ¿Y quién habría sido tu Doña Jimena en ese tiempo?

- Mm, es ese tiempo no tenía ni idea de lo que significaba tener pareja – se encogió de hombros – tenía otras cosas en la cabeza ¿sabes? Como aprender a montar o cazar cachorros de puma.

- ¿Cazabas cachorros de puma? – le dijo sorprendido.

- Claro que sí, hasta que el papá de Quatre nos pilló y nos hizo devolverlos. Al monte donde los habíamos cazado.

- Estabas bien loquito ¿qué habría pasado si su mamá los hubiese seguido?

- Lo mismo nos dijo el padre de Quatre, estuvimos castigados una semana por eso, no podíamos salir de la casa luego que volvíamos de la escuela.

- Mejor vamos a ver la película, no se vaya a llenar la sala – lo tomó de la mano y entraron en la sala medio vacía.

Era bastante tarde cuando los dos llegaron a la casa, iban un poco achispados riéndose de tonterías o haciendo morisquetas ridículas que los hacían reír de lo lindo. Pero ambos se pudieron dar perfecta cuenta que alguien los estaba esperando en el recibidor.

- ¿Se puede saber de donde vienen a estas horas de la noche y en semejante estado? – les dijo un Quatre realmente furioso, cosa que hizo que Heero usara al trenzado como escudo.

- Este es mi valiente caballero – se rió divertido sin captar en el lío en que estaba metido – fuimos a divertirnos un poco – le dijo.

- ¡Y mira como me devuelves a Heero! – le gritó de malas pulgas.

- Te lo devuelvo un poco borrachito, pero contento ¿a qué sí, Heero bonito?

- Quatre nos quiere matar – le dijo al oído – pero estoy contento.

- No habrás abusado de Heero por estar borracho – lo amenazó.

- Dúo no me ha hecho nada que yo no quisiera – lo defendió Heero con ferocidad abrazándolo por detrás – pero ¿no podemos hablar mañana? Tengo sueño y hambre ¿no crees que debimos cenar en el pueblo?

- A ti se te ocurrió ir a bailar sin haber cenado – le recordó.

- Cierto – se rió tontamente – quizás Sally haya dejado algo para nosotros en la cocina, aunque sean un par de emparedados ¿no crees, amigo mío?

- Se merecen irse a la cama sin comer – dijo Quatre entre dientes – pero luego no me lo perdonaría ni yo, así que les prepararé algo, vengan.

- Ves, te dije que Quatre no podía ser tan malo – le dijo Dúo.

- Es que tú no lo conoces bien – le dijo Heero sin soltarlo – ni querrás conocerlo, es un auténtico peligro.

- Cállense los dos y siéntense a comer – les dijo aún molesto – después se irán directamente a dormir, cada uno a su habitación.

- No pretendemos hacer nada diferente – le dijo Heero sentándose y mirando como su amigo rubio les servía una abundante comida fría.

Comieron en silencio y Quatre los vigiló hasta que los vio entrar en sus respectivas habitaciones y estuvo completamente seguro que ambos estaban acostados ya, quizás Heero ya no estuviera enamorado del trenzado, pero, como dice el dicho, "donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan", era mejor cuidarlos que no volvieran a caer en lo mismo.

Se separó de la puerta de Heero y caminó hacia la suya, mientras Trowa no estuviera recuperado de su amnesia, no podría haber nada entre ellos, pero ¿cómo hacer que recobrara su memoria? Tendría que armarse de paciencia.

Los días iban pasando con relativa calma y, pese a los temores de Quatre, entre Heero y Dúo no parecía haber nada más que una agradable camaradería que parecía fortalecerse cada vez más. Lo bueno de eso, se decía Quatre, es que Heero ahora pasaba un poco más de tiempo en la casa, se veía más relajado y tranquilo, como si estuviera tomando un segundo aliento para volver a empezar a trabajar. Suspiró, si era tal como temía, la época de abundancias le quitaría el descanso a su casi hermano.

- Ayer fuimos a ver como quitaban los escombros de la casona vieja – le decía Dúo a Trowa – y no saben la sorpresa que nos llevamos ¿sabría Dekim Barton lo que escondía la casa? Yo creo que no – prosiguió sin darle tiempo a ninguno de los dos a responderle – o no le habría vendido el rancho con tanta facilidad a Heero – sonrió.

- Pero ¿qué fue lo que se encontraron? – dijo Quatre interesado.

- Cuatro enormes arcones llenos de monedas de oro, Heero me dijo que eran galeones españoles, así que fuimos con un joyero y nos dijo que valían una verdadera fortuna – señaló la cifra – así que Heero pretende invertirlo en el re acondicionamiento de la lechería y no sé que otras infraestructuras del Zero, dijo que así funcionarían mucho mejor.

- Estás muy entusiasmado con el proyecto – le dijo Trowa y el trenzado se sonrojó – es casi como si lo sintieras tuyo.

- Bueno, lo que pasa es que Heero me ha involucrado mucho en sus proyectos, y decisiones y me siento tan bien haciendo algo útil, que es difícil no poner gran entusiasmo en todo – se defendió – pero debieran ver la casa que escogimos, tiene un estilo colonial con patio central, en medio va a haber una glorieta y un jardín lleno de rosas duales que tanto me gustan. Además Heero me prometió que me dejaría escoger el mobiliario y la decoración de la casa cuando esta estuviera lista – sonrió – me muero de ganas que ya lo esté, pero el arquitecto dice que no lo será hasta que comience el verano, se deben fijar bien los cimientos para una construcción de esa envergadura, además de todo el trabajo extra que significa tener abastecida de agua la glorieta.

- Deberías respirar – le dijo Heero riendo al entrar en la sala donde sus amigos conversaban – pero te tengo una noticia – le sonrió y se sentó junto a Quatre – el arquitecto ha decidido empezar por tu glorieta, así que debemos ir a la capital a buscarla ¿qué te parece?

- Genial, quizás podríamos pedir un catálogo en una casa de antigüedades para ir eligiendo el mobiliario de la casa ¿no crees?

- Como quieras – le dijo complaciente – iremos mañana temprano para estar de regreso por la noche, no hay tiempo que perder.

- Creo que ya es hora del té – señaló Quatre.

Dúo sonrió y salió de la sala para buscar a Rasid.

- Heero ¿qué pretendes al permitir que él se involucre tanto en los preparativos de tu casa? Casi lo puedo ver eligiendo hasta la cama en que vas a dormir, como si fuera tu esposo o algo parecido – lo regañó Quatre en voz baja.

- Quizás no te parezca bien, Quatre, pero creo que Dúo está comenzando a tomarle el gusto al trabajo del rancho ¿cómo sabes si finalmente lo conquisto y decide quedarse conmigo sin que yo se lo tenga que pedir?

- Después de todo lo que pasó, has decidido perdonarlo y darle una segunda oportunidad – le dijo molesto – quisiera saber donde dejaste tu orgullo, ese que impidió que te viéramos llorar cuando te diste cuenta que eras sólo un amor de verano – lo regañó.

- Quatre – le dijo poniéndose de pie – eso fue un golpe bajo y lo sabes.

- Pero es que tengo razón, Heero, te estás haciendo ilusiones con el trenzado loco ese, ahora está entusiasmado porque está embarcado en el proyecto de la nueva casa, pero ¿qué va a pasar cuando esta esté terminada? ¿Acaso vas a inventar miles de cosas nuevas solo para poder conservar su interés? Porque según lo veo, lo tienes atado a eso, y no a tu cariño.

- Creo que estás siendo brutalmente cruel – dijo con voz helada – una vez me dijiste que ibas a respetar mis decisiones y acciones aunque no estuvieras de acuerdo con ellas, pero, por lo visto, haces lo que te conviene.

- Por supuesto que no – le reclamó – sólo quiero evitar que vuelva a herirte.

- Quatre – le dijo su novio que había callado porque no comprendía el intercambio – creo que Heero tiene derecho a hacer con su vida lo que mejor le parezca – lo abrazó – sé que lo quieres mucho, pero es su felicidad la que está en juego, no la tuya, déjalo que luche por ella.

- Rasid pregunta si tomaremos el té en el comedor o aquí... – se calló al ver a Heero de pie junto a la ventana – no habrán estado discutiendo ¿verdad? – dijo al presentir lo tenso del ambiente.

- Por supuesto que no – le dijo Heero caminado hacia él – sólo que Quatre y yo hemos tenido una diferencia de opinión – admitió mintiendo a medias – tomemos el té en el comedor, está más tibio que aquí – propuso.

- Ah, Rasid me dijo que quizás no debiéramos ir a la capital mañana, por lo del clima ¿sabes? Dice que el pronóstico no es bueno, que caerán terribles lluvias este fin de semana y que no te gustará dejar el rancho en semejantes condiciones ¿qué haces cuando llueve mucho?

- Simple, vigilar el estero, las salidas de agua, los estanques y tranques, que las plantaciones nos se aneguen, que los frutales estén protegidos, que los animales estén a resguardo en caso que haya una tormenta eléctrica, ese tipo de cosas – le sonrió caminando hacia el comedor – hay mucho trabajo en esos momentos, porque no podemos calcular cuando va a comenzar a llover y menos cuando va a detenerse.

- Me gustaría ser de alguna utilidad en esos momentos.

- Bueno, esperemos que nos sea tan grande como dice Rasid – se sentó a la mesa junto con Dúo y recién notó que Quatre y Trowa no estaban con ellos – me temo que Quatre no se ha tomado muy bien que Trowa me diera la razón – movió la cabeza negativamente.

- ¿Qué fue lo que realmente pasó? Porque no me trago eso de la diferencia de opiniones, ustedes muy pocas veces discuten.

- Es por lo de la casa nueva en el Zero – suspiró – me temo que Quatre no comprende que debo hacer mi vida separado de él.

- Patrón, parece que ha comenzado a llover – le dijo Rasid sirviéndole el té – y el amo Quatre ha dicho que ellos tomarán el té junto a la chimenea de la biblioteca – le informó.

- Si, Quatre está enfadado conmigo – suspiró Heero.

A media noche llovía a cántaros, así que Heero, armado de varias linternas a baterías, había salido del rancho con la mayoría de los trabajadores para evitar un desastre. Sabía que esta era la ultima de las lluvias de la temporada antes que llegara la abundancia, pero solía ser la más dañina, porque mojaba las frutas que comenzaban a cuajar, se llevaba más de la mitad de las flores de los frutales más tardíos y podría inundar las plantaciones haciendo que más de la mitad de las plantas se pudrieran por el exceso de agua. Pero lo peor siempre podía ser la crecida del estero, ya que, aunque encausado, se llenaba de piedras y lodo que arrastraba hacia abajo causando estragos, en especial si llegaba a desbordarse ¿cómo olvidarse del alud que fue el que provocó la muerte del padre de Quatre? No podía permitir que una cosa así volviera a ocurrir, nadie, ninguna de las personas que estuviera a su cargo pasaría semejante penuria, no si estaba en sus manos evitarlo.

Cubrieron con lonas extensas zonas de frutales, llenaron de zanjas las plantaciones para que el agua corriera hacia los canales, taparon los invernaderos y fueron hacia el estero rezando porque este no hubiese comenzado a crecer antes de tiempo.

- Informan del rancho Franciscano que el estero se desbordó y que se nos viene encima – le dijo Aura contactado por el radio.

- Debemos abrir la represa, entonces – ordenó Heero montando en su caballo y salió seguido de varios trabajadores a todo galope hacia la represa. Esta estaba construida con sacos de arena, así que en trabajo sería fácil, pero el agua había comenzado a subir rápidamente y Heero se tuvo que meter al agua junto con sus hombres para poder retirarlos.

Trabajaron varios minutos hasta conseguir que el agua pasara del otro lado y el nivel del estanque bajara bastante, pero el tiempo comenzaba a agotarse y no los sacaban todos.

- Si el agua llega, arrastra el resto y provoca más daño – dijo en voz alta y miró a su caballo – tengo una idea – se volvió a montar y a empujones del animal, secundado por los demás, consiguió derribar por completo los sacos.

- ¡Viene bajando el agua! – fue el grito general y a duras penas alcanzaron a salirse del cause del estero para que nos los arrastrara.

- Patrón, debiera ir a cambiarse – le dijo Aura – se podría resfriar.

- No, aún queda demasiado trabajo por hacer – le dijo al ver que el estero perdía fuerza – debemos ver si podemos ayudar a los damnificados.

- Como usted ordene, patrón – acataron y todos volvieron a montar y comenzaron a seguir el sendero de destrucción que había dejado hacia arriba el estero, aunque todos estaban empapados hasta los huesos.

Continuará... 

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y otra vez quiero dar las gracias por su paciencia, estoy intentando actualizar lo más rápido que puedo. Por cierto, este ha sido el penúltimo capítulo ya que la novela sólo contaba con cuatro y yo ya me pasé de lo que tenía planificado.

No adelanto nada, así que tengan paciencia una vez más, estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo, no creo que tenga tanto tiempo como para terminar el siguiente, siempre antes de vacaciones de invierno es cuando más trabajo tengo, así que quizás no escriba más que unas líneas.

Espero que me dejen, como siempre, sus comentarios, aunque no se los responda, les juro que los leo y los guardo ya que llegan directamente a mi correo (opción que me gusta ya que no tengo que pasarme en la página para saber si los tengo)

No sigo hablando o no voy a terminar nunca, pero los quiero mucho.

Wing Zero (Me han pintado de color rosa, creo que fue culpa de Dúo, no creo que a Heero le guste la idea ¿o no?)


	5. Sé fuerte, corazón

Quiero amarte 

Un regalito para mis lectores, ya que inicio el último capítulo antes de haber publicado el anterior, aunque dudo que los dos estén arriba al mismo tiempo. Esta es mi forma de darles las gracias por los comentarios (veré si al final respondo algunos), son muy importantes para mí.

Y por cierto, tengo un fotolog para mis chicos bonitos, así que por favor visítenlo y dejen sus comentarios en sí, a leer se ha dicho.

Sé fuerte, corazón 

Dúo estaba sentado en la cocina desayunando, más bien jugando con la comida, estaba preocupado porque Rasid le había dicho que había salido durante la noche y que todavía no regresaba, aunque algunos trabajadores se habían pasado por la casa para que juntaran todos los trapos viejos, ropas y comestibles que se pudiera para ayudar a los damnificados, dado que el cauce del estero no había aguantado en todos los sectores y había arrasado con las casas de los trabajadores del Zero.

- Pobre Heero, debe estar muerto de hambre, de frío, de sueño, pero no va a dejar de trabajar hasta que todo esté bajo control ¿verdad, Rasid? – le dijo muy preocupado al mayordomo.

- El patrón siempre ha sido así – le dijo – desde que tomó las riendas del rancho, jamás ha dejado que nadie pase por lo que pasamos cuando murió el padre del amo Quatre.

- Algo me dijo Heero sobre que había sido un accidente a causa de la lluvia.

- Buenos días – dijo Quatre entrando en el comedor – Heero aún no regresa ¿verdad? – le dijo al trenzado y este asintió – quizás debiera ir a ayudarlo.

- Amo Quatre, usted sabe lo que él piensa acerca de eso – le dijo Rasid.

- Lo sé, creo que Heero teme que me pase algo malo.

- Pero podemos hacer algo para ayudarlo – le dijo el trenzado pensativo – creo que pidió cosas para esa pobre gente, podemos llamar a los otros ranchos solicitando cooperación, así podríamos ir a dejarle ropa y alimentos a esas pobres gentes y traernos de regreso a Heero para que descanse.

- Yo también puedo ayudar – les dijo Trowa sentándose junto a Quatre.

- Bien, terminemos de desayunar y vayamos a cumplir con nuestro deber.

Al poco rato los tres estaban en el automóvil luego de haber llamado a Wufei y a Odin para pedirles ayuda, Quatre había intentado llamar a Francisco, pero Dúo le había puesto mala cara, así que desistió y se reunió con ellos.

- No se preocupe, amo Quatre – le dijo el chofer – el joven Francisco debe estar trabajando codo con codo al lado del patrón.

Pero Dúo lo había escuchado también y sus ojos se oscurecieron con ira y celos, era cierto que Heero le había dicho que entre ellos no había otra cosa más que amistad, pero al otro terrateniente sí le gustaba su Heero y contaba con la anuencia de Quatre, así que la competencia se volvía... ¿y por qué pensaba en competir por el cariño de Heero si sabía que era una causa perdida desde que este lo visitó en la capital? Se portaba como tonto.

- Amo Quatre – le dijo Aura alcanzándolos en la entrada al rancho – el patrón dice que necesita ayuda en el sector norte del pueblo ya que el estero se desbordó y entró por los canales de agua lluvia de este y se metió en varias casas. Además, algunas calles parecen verdaderos ríos, las salidas de agua no se han dado abasto y el agua llega casi a medio muslo.

- Y Heero no se habrá metido al agua ¿verdad? – dijo Dúo.

- Bueno, el patrón ha estado ayudando a la gente a salir de sus casas – admitió temiendo la reacción de su jefe – pero estaba bien vestido para ello.

- Puede andar con traje de agua y con botas – dijo Dúo – pero ello no evita que el frío penetre su ropa o que esta finalmente comience a filtrar agua – lo miró directamente a los ojos y se bajó del auto – iré a caballo a ayudarlo.

- Dúo, de todas maneras vamos a ayudarlo – trató de detenerlo Quatre – y llegaremos más rápido en el vehículo.

- Pero, si hay baches en el camino, el caballo puede sortearlos mejor – insistió – y si Heero corre peligro, podré ayudarlo...

- Creo que estás muy enamorado de él – le dijo Trowa y el trenzado se sentó de nuevo rojo hasta la raíz del cabello.

Quatre sonrió complacido, al menos ahora estaba totalmente seguro que el trenzado estaba verdaderamente enamorado de Heero.

- Eres un malvado, Trowa Barton – le dijo el trenzado apartando la mirada.

El pueblo era un verdadero caos, el agua corría a raudales por todos lados mientras intentaban evacuar los sectores más cercanos al estero para poner a las personas a salvo en zonas más secas. Así, Heero había formado una cuadrilla junto a otros capataces apoyados por las fuerzas policiales y del ejército, aunque no avanzaban mucho.

Wufei, Odin y Francisco habían llegado al lugar hacía poco rato y estaban trasladando a una familia hacia la escuela sobre la colina, la lluvia estaba causando estragos.

- Menos mal que no se ha desatado el viento – dijo uno de los bomberos que llevaba a sus espaldas a un pequeño de alrededor de cinco años – eso sí que sería terrible.

- Ni lo menciones – dijo Wufei ayudando al pequeño a subirse al alto camión – eso nos imposibilitaría la labor de rescate.

- Patrón – dijo uno de los trabajadores que permanecía atento al radio – informan del rancho Franciscano que la represa del estero allí ha colapsado.

- Eso significa que el otro lado del pueblo va a quedar aislado – les dijo Heero deteniéndose junto a ellos – debemos evacuar inmediatamente esa zona, antes que el estero alcance ese sector – se montó en su caballo y le hizo una seña a la cuadrilla que comandaba, quienes se subieron a la otra camioneta y lo siguieron rápidamente.

- Heero parece especialmente preocupado – dijo Traize sentado en la cabina del camión con un bebé en sus brazos – quizás debiéramos ir también a ese sector a ayudar – le dijo preocupado también.

- Parece que allí viene el joven Quatre – dijo Francisco subiendo a una mujer al camión – seguramente ellos podrán ir a ayudar a Heero.

- Hola – dijo Quatre bajándose del vehículo hundiéndose hasta las rodillas en el agua – ¿Necesitan ayuda o vamos a ayudar a otro lado?

- Ya no hay más gente aquí – dijo el jefe de los bomberos – es mejor que vayamos al sector del estero a ayudar.

- ¿Y Heero? – dijo Dúo desentendiéndose de todos los demás.

- Acaba de irse hacia donde nosotros vamos – le dijo Wufei.

- Aura, es mejor que vayamos allá – ordenó Quatre – dime algo, Wufei, ¿hay heridos o algo parecido? – miró al chino que se subía al camión que llevaría a los damnificados a la escuela que haría las veces de refugio.

- No, de momento el único daño que ha hecho el agua es inundar muchas casas, pero nos informaron que la represa de los Franciscanos colapsó y sabes lo que significa eso.

- Rasid, vamos hacia allá – ordenó el rubio preocupado. Desde hacía más de cinco años que la gente del sector luchaba porque se construyera un puente más sólido en la zona, pero siempre las autoridades hacían oídos sordos.

El agua había subido demasiado, según pudo apreciar Heero, el puente estaba a una altura considerable, pero esta había llegado hasta la plataforma de tránsito demasiado pronto, clara señal que el estero ya había sobrepasado todos los atajos que tenía. Era el puente una estructura bastante ligera, de madera muy gruesa, cierto, pero Heero dudaba que resistiera a pie firme los embates de una crecida mayor, así que lo transitaron a toda velocidad y comenzaron a ayudar a la gente a llegar al otro lado.

- Patrón, vienen dos vehículos – le dijo uno de los trabajadores y Heero volvió la mirada – parece que vienen del rancho Winner.

- Debe ser Quatre – dijo y volvió a dedicarse a lo suyo, sacar a una ancianita y cargarla por el debilitado puente tratando de no resbalar en el lodo que comenzaba a acumularse en su superficie.

- Heero – le dijo Dúo ayudándolo a pasar a la ancianita hacia el carro de los bomberos – deberíamos tratar de evitar transitar por el puente.

- Está que se cae, pero no podemos detenernos – le dijo devolviéndose hacia la población a sacar a alguien más.

- Deja que yo me haga cargo, estás todo mojado y no has dormido en todo el día – le dijo el trenzado tomando ahora a una pequeña que Heero traía.

- No te preocupes por mí – le acarició la mejilla con una mano helada y húmeda – tan pronto saquemos a esta gente de aquí, nos iremos a casa, me daré un buen baño, desayunaré como un batallón y dormiré una semana – regresó a la población a seguir con su trabajo.

Así estuvieron un buen rato sacando a la gente a medida que el agua empezaba poco a poco a sobrepasar el precario puente, con Dúo insistiendo a cada momento en que Heero debía descansar o al menos comer algo, pero este se negaba diciendo que un segundo podía significar una vida.

- ¡El estero se nos viene! – gritó uno de los bomberos y la gente que estaba en las cercanías retrocedió rápidamente, sin embargo, Heero y cuatro de los trabajadores de la cuadrilla seguían sobre el puente, él hizo una seña y se echaron a correr, pero no con la velocidad suficiente, ya que el agua los alcanzó y el puente cayó estrepitosamente al cauce arrastrando con él a los que allí estaban.

- ¡Heero! – gritó Dúo desesperado corriendo hacia la orilla siendo detenido con presteza por Odin y Wufei que estaban a su lado – déjenme, debo ayudarlo – se debatía entre sus brazos mientras veía como la corriente los arrastraba.

- No ayudarás en nada arrojándote al agua en pos de él – le dijo el chino.

- Quizás consiga salir a la superficie más abajo, donde se calman las aguas – le sugirió Odin y Dúo lo miró – es mejor seguir el cauce.

- Bien – dijo tranquilizándose y se dirigió al caballo de Heero y se fijó en que los perros de Heero estaban allí – ellos me ayudarán – se montó.

- Espera – le dijo Quatre pasándole dos bolsas – en la pequeña va el radio para que te comuniques con nosotros cuando lo encuentres y en la otra va una manta – le dijo y Dúo las amarró ambas a la montura antes de seguir a los perros estero abajo.

- Hay heridos – dijo el jefe de los bomberos señalando a otros trabajadores – pero no tenemos personal que los atienda.

- Yo me haré cargo – dijo Trowa como saliendo de un trance – espero que tengan el material necesario.

- Trowa es médico – les dijo a los bomberos Quatre sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, por ahora sólo le preocupaba su hermano.

Zero olfateaba cada cincuenta metros la orilla del estero mientras Wing aullaba como llamando a Heero, pero ninguno obtenía resultados positivos, así que seguían avanzando. De repente uno de ellos dio un aullido de dolor y los trabajadores del rancho Winner que venían tras ellos se detuvieron allí a ver qué había encontrado el galgo, movieron unas cuantas piedras y escombros y se vio una capa amarilla de plástico. Dúo contuvo el aire, Heero estaba vestido de amarillo, pero no era él, era otro de los que estaban sobre el puente.

- Shinigami encontró a alguien – dijo sacando el radio de la bolsa – y necesitamos un médico, cambio.

- Perdone, joven, pero está muerto – le dijo uno de los trabajadores.

- Dios mío, que Heero esté bien – dijo casi sin voz – me dicen que está sin vida, cambio.

- Tranquilo, Heero ha de seguir vivo, cambio – le dijo Quatre.

- Así lo espero – cortó la comunicación y le hizo una seña a los perros que siguieron su recorrido estero abajo y Dúo, quien hacía tiempo había perdido su fe en el Dios que el buen sacerdote que tanto lo cuidara de niño le enseñara, comenzó a rezar con fervor, con ese tipo de fervor que sólo los desesperados encuentran en los momentos de angustia, porque su querido Heero estuviera con vida o pudiese llegar a tiempo para salvarlo de cualquier daño.

Levantó una mano y sacó de debajo de su chaqueta una cruz de plata que era el único recuerdo de cuando era niño y vivía en la casa parroquial junto con la hermana Helen y el padre Maxwell.

- Dios, no dejes que lo pierda a él también – lloró y siguió su camino repitiendo monótonamente los rezos que desde niño tenía olvidados.

Dúo recorría a todo galope en el pinto de Heero el costado del estero, estaba verdaderamente desesperado, no podía, no quería ni pensar en lo que había pasado pocos minutos antes cuando los trabajadores del rancho Winner habían recogido el cuerpo sin vida de uno de los trabajadores del rancho del Dragón, el mismo que había estado trabajando codo con codo con su amado Heero, y es que la posibilidad de haberle perdido lo había hecho aceptar que le amaba de verdad. Y a un costado, metido en una bolsa de cuero, iba el radio que le mantenía al tanto de los acontecimientos.

Sabía que no debía entrar en desesperación, pero escuchaba la radio a cada rato con el informe de los bomberos y la policía que decían que habían encontrado un nuevo cadáver y no podía evitar tomar la cruz que cargaba sobre su pecho rogándole a Dios que no fuese su Heero.

Se quitó las lágrimas del rostro cuando notó que los perros de Heero estaban escarbando entre unas ramas cubiertas de barro.

- Dios, Heero está allí ¿verdad? – le dijo a uno de los galgos intentando retirar una de las ramas y consiguiendo sacar la cabeza de Heero de allí – que siga con vida – rogó aparatando otras y un poco de barro, al parecer estaba muy golpeado, pero su pulso latía, débil, pero vivo – debemos sacarlo de aquí, pero está muy enterrado – le dijo viendo que los perros no dejaban de escarbar en el barro – si, sigan tratando – se volvió al caballo y tomó el radio – Shinigami encontró al general – dijo – pero necesito ayuda, cambio.

- ¿Encontraste a Heero? – le dijo la voz exaltada de Quatre.

- Si, pero está enterrado hasta la cintura en el barro – se acerco de nuevo a él pasando el lazo por bajo sus axilas – voy a tratar de sacarlo con la ayuda de Wing, Zero y Tordillo, pero de todas maneras necesitaré una ambulancia, cambio – dijo acariciando el cabello sucio de su amado.

- Dame tu ubicación e irá de inmediato, cambio.

Dúo le dio la ubicación aproximada mirando atentamente el lugar y volvió a guardar el radio, en todo el rato, desde que el estero se desbandara, no había dejado de llover, así que, pese a la capa de agua que portaba, estaba todo mojado, pero no le importaba demasiado, había encontrado a su amado con vida, ahora debía cerciorarse de sacarlo del agua antes que le diera una hipotermia, ya bastante tenía con todos esos golpes que de seguro se había dado contra las ramas, las piedras y quién sabe qué más que arrastraba el estero en su crecida.

- Bien, vamos a sacarte de aquí, amor mío – le dio un beso en la frente – vamos a tirar con fuerzas para sacarlo del agua – le dijo a los perros señalando al pinto – ustedes sigan tratando de quitar el barro de encima.

El caballo, ayudado por Dúo, comenzó a avanzar hacia atrás y, apoyado por los perros que seguían escarbando, consiguieron sacar a Heero y ponerlo en un lugar más firme de manera de poder revisar sus heridas.

- Dios, tiene más golpes que una pera de boxeo – lo acarició – y está temblando de frío – se enderezó y sacó la manta que estaba dentro del bolso en la montura arropándolo para tratar de mantener su calor.

- Dúo – le dijo abriendo apenas los ojos – mi amor.

- Si, yo – le apartó los mechones de la frente – ya estás a salvo.

- ¿Y los demás? – le dijo acomodándose contra su pecho buscando calor.

Dúo suspiró, era algo que se esperaba de Heero, había sido ésa la causa de que ahora estuviera allí, más muerto que vivo, que se preocupase más por los otros que por su propio bienestar. Y aunque eso era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de él, ahora no lo tenían contento.

- Los demás los están buscando – lo acunó contra su pecho y notó como los perros se ponían inquietos – parece que ahí viene la ambulancia – le sonrió – Zero, Wing, muéstrenles dónde estamos – les ordenó y los perros empezaron a correr dando saltos alrededor de ellos.

- Es... extraño – dijo Heero temblando de frío – sólo... me... obedecen... a mí.

- Ellos saben que te quiero, Heero, por eso me obedecen, en especial porque es tu vida la que está en juego – le sonrió.

- Gracias – le sonrió de nuevo y perdió el conocimiento.

- ¡Joven Maxwell! – le dijo uno de los enfermeros acercándose a ellos rápidamente – debemos llevarlo a la casa Winner, allí podremos atenderlo, y usted también debe cambiarse.

- Heero quería saber de la cuadrilla que estaba con él cuando los arrastró el estero – dijo Dúo recogiendo el lazo y acomodando la montura – si pregunta, no le digan nada, no quiero que se sienta culpable – montó.

- No se preocupe, decírselo sería aún más dañino que los golpes.

El rancho era una locura, la gente de Quatre lo había convertido en un hospital en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya que el hospital del pueblo estaba demasiado lejos para los casos más y el estero había dejado muchos heridos cuando terminó de desbordarse ya que junto con las lluvias se habían producido varios derrumbes, varios vehículos habían patinado en las pistas mojadas y embarradas produciendo muchos heridos y muertos también, aunque tampoco le gustaba ver el vehículo del servicio médico legal allí, estaban retirando los cuerpos de los muertos para la autopsia de seguro.

Vio venir la ambulancia con sus luces girando por el camino seguido por Dúo sobre el caballo de Heero y sus perros, aquello lo calmó un poco. Sabía que Heero estaba vivo, pero había perdido el contacto con él cuando perdió el conocimiento hacía bastante rato, así que no sabía en qué condiciones lo había encontrado el trenzado.

Al detenerse la ambulancia, Aura, Rasid y varios otros de sus trabajadores corrieron a ayudar a descender la camilla mientras la cubrían con paraguas. Por cierto, le llamaba la atención la manera con que Trowa trabajaba, había asumido como médico jefe de forma segura y ahora trabajaba codo con codo con los otros facultativos.

- Tranquilo, pequeño – le dijo este al pasar siguiendo la camilla – Heero estará bien, tiene principio de hipotermia y un par de fracturas menores, pero no corre peligro de muerte – le explicó – mejor hazte cargo de Dúo, no quisiera que se agarrara una pulmonía o algo parecido.

Quatre vio asombrado a su novio que se alejaba, ¿era su idea o Trowa había recobrado su memoria? Pero ese no era el momento de preocuparse de ello, si resultaba cierto era lo mejor que podía pasar, sin embargo, en este momento lo mejor era que hiciera lo que le había dicho, ver que Dúo no se enfermara.

- Dúo ¿estás bien? – le dijo entrando en la habitación del trenzado que estaba de pie en la puerta del baño, el joven era un lío de ropa mojada y embarrada, ni el pelo se había salvado de este último – debes darte un baño caliente, no querrás enfermarte y no poder cuidar a Heero.

- Si, lo sé – suspiró y se quitó la capa de agua mojada y cubierta de lodo – creo que debemos premiar a Wing y a Zero, sin ellos no hubiese encontrado nunca a Heero con vida – se estremeció al pensar en lo que estuvo cerda de ocurrir – estaba bajo un montón de barro y ramas, creo que estas últimas fueron las que impidieron que se asfixiara.

- Deja de pensar en eso, Heero está vivo y pronto estará bien, tú debes estarlo también para que lo cuides.

- ¿Qué hay con Trowa? – le dijo sentándose en una silla para quitarse las botas llenas de barro, se sentía terriblemente agotado y hambriento.

- Es el médico jefe de este improvisado hospital – sonrió.

- ¿Crees que haya recuperado la memoria? – le dijo mirándolo preocupado.

- Estoy casi seguro – asintió – así que Heero está en las mejores manos.

- Que bueno que mi amigo está de regreso al fin – dijo consiguiendo quedar descalzo – me bañó e iré a saber de Heero.

- Bien, yo estaré en la cocina preparando un poco de té para que te relajes.

- Y un poco de comida, creo que el ver a Heero a salvo me ha abierto el apetito de nuevo – le sonrió mientras terminaba de desvestirse entrando al baño definitivamente y cerrando la puerta.

- Bien, le diré a Sally que te prepare algo – le dijo y salió del cuarto, ahora estaba seguro, Dúo estaba perdido por Heero.

Pero Heero, pese a estar a salvo y mucho menos dañado de lo que Trowa hubiese esperado de alguien a quien arrastró la corriente con los escombros de un puente, no se despertaba, seguía inconsciente sin saber de la preocupación que causaba alrededor al negarse a abrir los ojos. Ello había causado estragos en el joven trenzado, que no quería separarse ni a sol ni a sombra de su amado, por más que Quatre insistiera que debía descansar. Pero tampoco lo hacía el mismo, no podía dejar solo a aquel que consideraba su hermano, sentía que sería como traicionar aquel lazo que con tanta fuerza los unía.

Trowa también había tenido de las suyas en esos días, ambos jóvenes eran muy testarudos, y si bien ellos habían llegado a un acuerdo de turnarse para cuidarlo, no pasaban mucho tiempo lejos del lecho del herido, a ninguno conseguía mantenerlo más de dos horas lejos de Heero y los dos daban claras señales de cansancio, pero ninguno se rendía. Suspirando, le entregó a Rasid un medicamento somnífero que este puso silenciosamente en el té de valeriana que bebían tanto Quatre como Dúo y así consiguió hacerlos dormir al menos unas cuantas horas hasta que el primero se dio cuenta de lo que les habían suministrado, se lo informó al trenzado y ambos se negaron a beber nada sin que él lo probara primero.

- Si alguno de ustedes se enferma, a Heero no le va a gustar nada – se defendió cuando su novio le recriminó su actitud, pese a que entendía el enfado de ambos – y yo tampoco me lo perdonaría si eso sucediera, va contra mi ética profesional.

- De acuerdo, pero no lo hagas más.

- Yo quiero estar a su lado cuando despierte – dijo Dúo recostándose junto a Heero acariciando sus cabellos desordenados – ser yo lo primero que vean sus hermosos ojos.

- Creo que se te despertó el romanticismo y la cursilería – le dijo Trowa – y no te duermas a su lado ¿quieres? No debes moverlo, podrías quitarle el suero o la sonda de golpe y sería doloroso para él ¿entiendes?

- No molestes – le dijo Dúo, pero el cansancio comenzaba a hacer mella en su organismo cansado.

- Es mejor que vayas a dormir a tu habitación, Dúo, yo me haré cargo de cuidarlo mientras duermes – insistió Trowa.

- Si no estuviese tan dormido y no quisiera hacerle daño a mi Heero, no haría caso de tus palabras – le dijo enderezándose de la cama – pero te mataré a ti si mi Heero se despierta y yo no estoy aquí – lo amenazó.

- Mm, no creo que lo haga pronto, su organismo está demasiado agotado – le dijo y lo vio salir malhumorado de la habitación.

- Si quieres, yo me quedo con él – ofreció Quatre.

- No, mejor ve y prepárale un calmante a Dúo, necesita algo que lo tranquilice mientras esperamos que Heero decida volver a la tierra de los vivos.

- No digas eso, lo haces parecer como sí estuviera entre esta vida y la otra.

- Es que me preocupa que esté tanto tiempo dormido, porque no puede estar en coma, simplemente no quiere despertarse.

- Bueno, si me necesitas estaré en la cocina – dijo saliendo.

Heero abrió los ojos y reconoció de inmediato el lugar, estaba en su propia habitación y cama, pero tenía un montón de agujas clavadas en el brazo izquierdo, además de tener escayolados el otro brazo y una pierna. Alzó la mirada y su preguntó si su hermoso ángel estaría allí, cuidándolo. Se notaba que era de día claro, quizás más de medio día, vaya a saberlo.

- Al fin te despiertas, amigo mío – le dijo Trowa divertido – me ha costado un mundo mantener a los dos locos alejados de ti.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente? – preguntó intrigado.

- Casi una semana – le dijo revisando el suero – debes de haber estado muy agotado que dormiste tanto tiempo.

- ¿Y Dúo? – dijo mirando a su alrededor buscando a su trenzado.

- Eché a ese loco a dormir hace un par de horas – sonrió – si lo dejo, de seguro tendrías al trenzado loco durmiendo pegado a tu costado, aunque me amenazó con matarme si tú te despertabas y él no estaba aquí.

- ¿Y por qué no? – dijo mirando a su amigo – se siente bien tener su calor.

- ¿Crees que no sé que tiene pésimo dormir? Más que darte calor, te habría dejado todo adolorido.

- Recobraste la memoria – aseguró divertido – pero él nunca ha tenido mal dormir cuando ha estado a mi lado.

- Bueno, debo decir que la impresión me trajo de golpe la memoria – se sentó en una silla junto a la cama juntando sus manos – cuando se desplomó el puente en el que trabajabas, fue como revivir el atentado en el hospital en Francia, así que reaccioné tratando de ayudar.

- ¿Qué pasó con los trabajadores de la cuadrilla?

- Lamentablemente fuiste el único que encontraron vivo – le informó – y creo que fue más que nada porque Dúo se la pasó rezando mientras te buscaba con los perros, que por cierto parecen haberse encariñado mucho con él.

- Supongo que presienten que aún estoy loquito por él – suspiró – lo que menos quería era que se diera cuenta que lo sigo amando.

- Pues no creo que sea tan importante.

- Cuando el puente se desplomó, lo único que pensé fue que nunca más volvería a ver sus hermosos ojos – suspiró sonrojándose.

- ¿En serio? – se rió en voz alta – pues debiste haberle visto al pobre Dúo cuando te perdiste entre las aguas, pensé que se iba a echar de cabeza a tratar de rescatarte, si Wufei y Odin no lo sujetan, lo hubiese hecho.

- Quisiera verlo – suspiró de nuevo mirando la puerta.

- No te preocupes, no he conseguido mantenerlo lejos de ti por más de dos horas seguidas ni drogándolo, de seguro en poco rato más lo tienes a tu lado.

- ¿Puedes pedirme algo de comer? Tengo la impresión que no he comido en una semana – le dijo.

- Claro que sí, de seguro Sally te hace un banquete – le dijo desde la puerta y se topó de frente con Dúo – mira a quien tenemos aquí – le dejó pasar – Heero estaba preguntando precisamente por ti – le dijo.

- ¿Heero ha despertado? – le dijo pasando por su lado y se sentó en la cabecera al lado de este – mi pobre amor, has estado dormido demasiado tiempo, una semana casi, pero ahora yo me hago cargo de ti ¿sí?

- Se cree enfermara y ni siquiera ha estudiado – se burlo Trowa saliendo de la habitación a cumplir el encargo de su amigo.

- El doctor frío no me ha dejado quedarme a tu lado, pese a que insistí en que quería estar a tu lado cuando abrieras esos hermosos ojos que tienes.

- Vaya – dijo sonrojándose – no es necesario que digas esas cosas ¿sabes?

- Pero si es cierto – le rebatió acariciándole la mejilla suavemente – pero supongo que tendrás hambre ¿no es cierto?

- Ya le dije a Trowa que me pidiera de comer – le sonrió.

- Entonces te acomodaré en la cama – lo ayudó a sentarse acomodando un lote de almohadas detrás de él – si quieres puedo darte de comer yo, con el brazo como lo tienes – le tocó el yeso y se sentó junto a la cama – y con el otro con el suero, es mejor que no te esfuerces demasiado, así te podrás recuperar pronto.

- ¿Y Quatre? – dijo tratando de desviarle el tema.

- Creo que él estaba en la cocina – suspiró molesto – hace rato estaba tratando de convencerme que me tomará un té de valeriana o algo parecido para que durmiera, pero yo no quise beberlo, no quería dormirme hasta estar seguro que ibas en franca recuperación, así que se disgustó conmigo y se fue, luego que Trowa me echara de tu cuarto, incluso me había encerrado con llave en mi habitación, pero ellos jamás conseguirán mantener a Dúo Maxwell encerrado mucho tiempo ¿sabes? Soy un gran escapista, no hay cerradura que se me resista mucho, creo que ni el mejor ladrón conseguiría lo que yo, y...

- Cállate y dame un gran beso, mejor – lo silenció y el trenzado se sonrió al complacerlo inclinándose sobre él.

- Ejem – dijo Quatre fingiendo una tos – me parece que Heero no está en condiciones para que te aproveches de él, Dúo – lo regañó.

- Soy yo quien se estaba aprovechando del pánico – le dijo Heero haciendo que Dúo se sentara a su lado para acomodarse en su hombro – ¿Qué noticias tienes, pequeño?

- ¿Cuáles noticias te gustaría saber? – le sonrió.

- Primero, las cercanas – le dijo tratando de hacer que Dúo se sentara a su lado y lo abrazara.

- Bueno, creo que ya sabes que Trowa recobró la memoria – sonrió sentándose en la silla donde hacia poco rato que Trowa había estado sentado – Trowa también me informó que te había contado lo que fue de la cuadrilla, así que lo que nos queda es que Wufei y Traize han fijado fecha para casarse, que el agua ya comenzó a bajar y que el centro de meteorología cree que es la última lluvia de este año...

- Amén – lo interrumpió Dúo.

- Y que no hemos tenido grandes pérdidas debido a tus precauciones – sonrió ignorando la interrupción – de lejos, hemos sabido que Miliardo le dio caza a cierto personaje que no voy a nombrar y que ahora está preso. Por cierto, la querida Relena se ha conseguido un rico esposo.

- Pobre, no sabe en el lío en que se está metiendo – dijo Dúo compadecido.

- Se me olvidaba, me informaron hace poco rato que van a reiniciar las faenas de tu casa y que necesitan la glorieta, que por cierto el trenzado loco ese que tienes ya solicitó por catálogo a la capital.

- Bueno, después de todo, vamos a vivir allí ¿verdad, amor? – le dijo el trenzado sonriendo a medias acariciando su cuello con la nariz.

- Puedes hacer lo que quieras, amor mío – le sonrió divertido echando hacia atrás la cabeza para que lo acariciara mejor – pero creo que primero deberías consultarme al respecto.

- Estabas inconsciente y el arquitecto y el constructor querían empezar lo antes posible, así que no pensé que te disgustara, después de todo va a ser el hogar de los dos ¿no? Me gustaría que estuviese listo para cuando nos casemos...

- ¿Ya se arreglaron ustedes dos? – dijo el rubio asombrado – vaya que trabajan rápido, deberé preparar una fiesta de compromiso – se puso de pie – le diré a Trowa para que me diga cuando te dará el alta para hacerla – agregó y salió.

- Dúo, ni siquiera me lo has pedido – le dijo Heero ruborizado – y has dejado que Quatre comience a planear la boda para tener la suya..

- Te salvé la vida, así que eso queda sobre entendido – le besó la oreja – además, al fin nos dejó solos.

- Tienes razón, pero quizás debiéramos esperar que Trowa me quite todas estas cosas que tengo – se quejó porque no lo podía abrazar.

- Pronto lo hará, no te preocupes, amor mío.

A la hora de la cena estaban los cuatro reunidos en la habitación de Heero, al que hacía un par de horas el propio Trowa le había quitado las agujas del brazo y la sonda, con lo que este se había acomodado contra Dúo que al fin pudo dormir tranquilo.

- Siempre pensé que Dúo iba a botar a su pareja de la cama con lo inquieto que era para dormir – se burló Trowa sentado a los pies de la cama con Quatre a su lado – pero parece que depende de quien esté a su lado la manera en que duerme.

- Conmigo nunca ha sido inquieto – le dijo Heero abrazando a su novio – generalmente es por mi causa que terminamos en el suelo ¿Cierto, Dúo?

- No deberías contarles esas cosas, Heero – le dijo este sonrojado.

- Así que son muy inquietos en la cama – siguió Trowa mirando al trenzado – y terminan haciéndolo en el suelo ¿eh?

- Todo porque ustedes no adelantaron la luna de miel – se burló Dúo.

- ¿Quién dice? – le rebatió el latino abrazando a Quatre que se sonrojó apartando la mirada de Heero y Dúo.

- Pues yo diría que el propio Quatre – dijo Heero divertido – si lo hubiesen hecho de seguro ahora no tendría ese rubor culpable, te apuesto que por él no lo han hecho ¿verdad?

- ¡Heero! – le reclamó poniéndose más rojo aún.

- Bueno, no importa mucho, realmente – sonrió Heero compadecido de su casi hermano – después de todo, de aquí a final de año los cuatro estaremos casados y cada pareja en su propio rancho.

- Pero debemos planear la fiesta de compromiso – dijo Quatre muy seguro.

- Tendremos que esperar a que Heero se mejore primero, Quatre – le recordó Dúo tranquilamente – hay tiempo de más para hacerlo.

- Además, debemos esperar la boda de Wufei con Traize, queremos que estén presentes también, y no nos han confirmado si esperan familia– dijo Heero divertido – aunque Wufei se puso rojo cuando lo insinué.

- Algo si es seguro, esos dos no esperaron la boda – se rió Trowa – y Marimeia se ha ido a vivir en el rancho Dragón, aunque su padre está en estos momentos en la capital arreglando no sé que asuntos de estado.

- Miliardo parece haber hecho buenas migas aquí también con tu amigo Odin – le dijo Dúo acariciando el brazo bueno de Heero – parece que por allí va a florecer otro romance, aunque el albino no parece estar tomando muy en serio a mi protector ¿sabes?

- Teniendo en cuenta todo lo que nos pasó, es lógico que sea más cauteloso – le dijo Quatre – y Miliardo jamás le dio esperanzas de ser algo más que su amigo, así que sólo está teniendo cuidado.

- Y Miliardo tampoco ha dicho que quiera algo más – le dijo Trowa pensativo – teniendo en cuenta como son de reservados, les va a tomar su tiempo.

- No es algo preocupante – les dijo Heero sonriendo – Odin sólo se hace el inconquistable, verán que pronto lo trae amarrado a su meñique.

- Si es que no ocurre al revés – le sonrió el trenzado.

- Quien diría que íbamos a estar conversando de este tipo de cosas los cuatro sentados en la cama de Heero – sonrió Quatre divertido – normalmente sólo hablamos de negocios y en la biblioteca.

- O de comida en la cocina – le dijo Dúo divertido.

- Bueno, pues ahora podemos planear otras cosas – le dijo Heero y escucharon un suave golpe en la puerta – adelante.

- La cena está lista – le dijo Rasid entrando junto con Aura y un carrito con la cena para los cuatro – que la disfruten.

- Gracias – respondieron todos y se dedicaron a degustar los platos.

- Sally preparó un gran postre – dijo Dúo pensativo – ¿creen que se aparezca por aquí Wufei para probarlo?

- Bueno, hasta ahora su olfato no le ha fallado – se rió Quatre – de seguro llega cuando nos estemos sirviendo el postre.

- Y le podremos preguntar directamente si va a tener familia – dijo Dúo.

- Mejor que no – le sonrió Heero – se pondrá de malas y amenazará con cortarnos cualquier cosa con su catana, aunque no la traiga.

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo y se dedicaron a hacerle los honores a la cena siguiendo con una conversación más intrascendente y aburrida.

Rasid subió a retirar los platos de la cena para que disfrutaran del postre cuando se apareció Wufei, tal como Quatre había pronosticado, y venía acompañado por su futura hijastra. La muchacha, según le contaran a Heero, sentía cierta fascinación por el chino, cosa que aún no sabían si le gustaba o le molestaba a Traize, porque este se veía un tanto ambivalente en cuanto a la relación entre ellos, a veces se le veía complacido y otras veces, celoso.

- Hace un rato llamé para saber de ti – le dijo a Heero luego de saludar a todos y aceptar el postre que le ofrecieran – y me dijeron que habías despertado, así que viene a verte.

- ¿Y estás seguro que no fue que oliste el postre? – le dijo divertido.

- Estaba preocupado por tu salud – le dijo muy serio.

- Por supuesto – aceptó este dejando que Dúo le diera el postre – hemos sido amigos bastantes años – sonrió – Quatre me dijo que tú y Traize ya tienen fecha para su matrimonio, pero que él anda en la capital.

- Sí, nos casaremos el primer día del verano por la tarde en la iglesia del pueblo – sonrió – Hilde está preparando todo y muy pronto enviaré los partes y las invitaciones para la boda. También comenzaremos con las reparaciones del rancho, con tanta agua que cayó tendremos que agrandar el tranque.

- Nosotros también tendremos boda en este rancho – le dijo Dúo dejando la cuchara en el plato al terminar de darle el postre a su novio – pero queríamos asegurarnos que tanto tú como Traize van a estar aquí para entonces.

- Bueno, sólo estaremos de luna de miel una semana, él tiene muchos asuntos que preparar, en especial con las elecciones tan encima.

- ¿Y han sabido de Dekim Barton? – le dijo Heero recostándose en el hombro de su novio – porque de seguro se enteró del tesoro que encontramos bajo la casona vieja del rancho.

- Traize me contó que estaba furioso, intentó recobrarlo, pero las leyes te favorecen dado que fuiste tú quien lo encontró semanas después del traspaso de los títulos de propiedad, así que no tiene nada que hacer.

- Es un tipo muy desagradable – dijo Marimeia que había permanecido en silencio – y pensar que era el padrastro de mi madre, me pregunto cómo sería la abuela que se fue a casar con él.

- Talvez era masoquista – dijo Dúo abrazando a Heero – o estaba loca.

- Bueno, pero papá piensa que no irá a la reelección después de todo, no cuenta con el apoyo del partido luego que el duque de Dermail dejara sus cargos – les dijo.

- ¿El duque dejó los cargos políticos? – le dijo Quatre asombrado.

- Si, ha dejado el lugar a su futuro yerno, aunque dudo que Dorothy esté muy feliz con él, el tipo no es lo que ella quería, es él quien manda, vaya a saber si duran un año casados.

- Bueno, al menos el tipo sabe en el lío en el que se mete, pobre, anda por allí con el prometido de Relena – dijo Dúo.

- Por cierto – siguió Marimeia – papá estaba hablando con Miliardo acerca de que va a ser tío, que se casan a la fuerza.

- ¿Acaso la bruja está embarazada? – dijo Heero sin creerlo.

- Si, Miliardo dijo algo al respecto – dijo Wufei – pobre bebé, dudo que ella llegue a ser una buena madre, nunca ha sido del tipo maternal.

- Y hablando de madres ¿cuándo llegará el tuyo? – le dijo Heero.

- ¡No estoy embarazado! – le dijo el chino enfadado.

- Bueno, es que teníamos la duda – intentó apaciguarlo Quatre.

- ¡Las cosas que se les ocurren! – dijo ruborizado.

- Pero no ha de ser por falta de empeño ¿verdad? – le dijo Trowa divertido.

- ¡Oye, no hables de esas cosas delante de la niña! – lo regañó molesto.

Ellos se rieron, pero dejaron de lado el tema, había muchas cosas de las que hablar, compromisos y bodas que planear, así como sus respectivas fiestas de gala, la lista de invitados y los trajes.

Era una hermosa mañana de verano, pero el rancho hacía rato que bullía de febril actividad. Hacía ya dos semanas que Wufei se había casado con el aristócrata Traize Kusrenada y estaba de regreso de su luna de miel, así que ahora era el turno de Heero y Dúo de contraer nupcias, aunque ello había provocado que el trenzado tuviera un ataque de nervios la noche anterior que causó que Trowa tuviese que drogarlo para tranquilizarlo.

Heero había pasado la noche en el rancho de Wufei, Dúo aún se ponía celoso cuando alguien hacía mención siquiera a Francisco, por mucho que Quatre insistiera que eran imaginaciones suyas eso que él estuviera enamorado de su querido Heero, así que él nada sabía del ataque que le había dado a su novio. Pero Wufei le había dicho que se tranquilizara y para ello se había tomado un calmante o no hubiese dejado de pasearse toda la noche temiendo que Dúo se arrepintiese de casarse con él a última hora.

- No hallo la hora que esos dos estén casados – le dijo el chino a Trowa que lo miró divertido – anoche estaba angustiado que Dúo se fuese a arrepentir de la boda y le tuve que dar la pastilla que me diste – explicó.

- Nada comparado con el trenzado ¡le tuve que administrar un calmante por vía intravenosa! – se rió – no hubo caso que se calmara con la pastilla, seguía igual de histérico que Heero se diera cuenta que de verdad no lo amaba por lo mal que se había portado con él por no querer dejarlo todo por seguirlo, por haber estado con el vizconde, y un lote de tonterías que comprenderás lo tenían neurótico y nos traían de los nervios a los demás.

- Esos dos son tal para cual, aunque Heero lo disimula muy bien – sonrió – por cierto ¿cuándo vas a amarrar al rubio loco?

- Quatre dice que cuando Heero y Dúo regresen de la luna de miel – suspiró – pero ellos va a estar ausentes un mes, no sé a donde dijo Heero que quería ir de luna de miel.

- Bueno, Heero jamás se ha tomado vacaciones desde que lo conozco, así que está bien que aproveche de relajarse un poco antes de retomar sus funciones ahora como el dueño de su propio rancho.

- De acuerdo, pero ello demora mi matrimonio con Quatre – le dijo – es lo único malo de todo, que tengamos que esperar un poco más.

- Vamos, un mes no es mucho tiempo – le consoló.

- Ah, pero lo dices porque tú y tu ahora esposo hacían vida matrimonial antes de casarse, igual que esos dos, pero Quatre no ha querido hacer nada, vez que intento algo, me dice que esperemos hasta la boda.

- Bueno, quizás debieras ser un poquito más sutil e insistente para conseguir lo que quieres – le dijo – deberías tratar de convencerlo.

- ¿Y que me salga con que quiere atrasar la boda mucho más? No, mejor me aguanto el mes, no es mucho lo que falta.

- Dúo ha vuelto a ponerse nervioso – les dijo Quatre mirando a su novio y al chino que se callaron al verlo – ¿por qué se han quedado en silencio?

- Por nada, Wufei me ha contado que Heero estaba igual.

- Pero yo no sé como tranquilizarlo – le dijo el rubio – y me ha sacado de paciencia ¿saben? Se ha encerrado en el baño diciendo que está horrible y que Heero ya no lo va a querer así.

- ¿Y por qué ha salido con semejante tontería? – dijo Wufei.

- No lo sé, no le he visto desde que se levantó, no ha dejado que nadie lo vea.

- Y si no baja, Heero se va a poner histérico pensando que él ya no lo quiere – suspiró Wufei – con lo que me costó calmarlo.

- Quizás si tú hablas con él y le dices del estado de Heero, se tranquilice y acceda a salir del baño – le dijo Quatre esperanzado.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, todo sea porque esos dos se casen luego y se tranquilicen – suspiró el chino siguiendo al rubio acompañado por Trowa que al pasar tomó su maletín por si tenía que administrarle otro tranquilizante al trenzado – Dúo, debemos hablar – le dijo de pie frente a la puerta del baño.

- ¡No voy a salir, estoy horrible y Heero no se va a querer casar con semejante monstruo! – le replicó este sollozando.

- Si tú no bajas Heero se va a enfermar de angustia pensando que eres tú quien no se quiere casar con él – le dijo el chino tratando de tener paciencia.

- Pero estoy horrible – sollozó una vez más.

- Dúo, si no nos dejas verte, no podremos ayudarte – le dijo Trowa.

- De acuerdo – les dijo y abrió la puerta dejándolos pasar tratando de contener los sollozos – estoy terrible.

- Reacción alérgica – dijo Trowa luego de examinarlo un poco – tiene arreglo, sólo necesitas un antiestamínico – sacó algo del maletín – si hubiese dejado que te atendiera antes, esto ya estaría resuelto – lo regañó administrándole el medicamento – ahora vas a tener que esperar al menos media hora más para que te haga efecto.

- ¿Voy a dejar de parecer un monstruo? – le dijo esperanzado.

- Nunca has parecido monstruo – lo tranquilizó Quatre compadecido – ni creo que Heero lo vaya a pensar jamás ¿entiendes? Él también está nervioso por la boda, así que es mejor que te relajes ¿de acuerdo?

- Ok – sonrió – pero ahora debo lavarme la cara con agua fría ¿no?

- Si, no creo que a Heero le guste darse cuenta que estuviste llorando, capaz que nos culpe a nosotros y nos mate – les dijo a los demás en voz baja – pero nada que no podamos arreglar con un poquito de maquillaje.

- Gracias por tenerme tanta paciencia – les dijo abrazándolo y volviéndose a encerrar en el baño, esta vez decidido a estar listo para casarse con su amado.

- Faltan dos horas para la boda ¡qué lento pasa el tiempo! – se lamento Quatre.

- Espero que no vayas a ponerte igual para la nuestra o no me casaré contigo – lo amenazó Trowa abrazándolo.

Heero estaba sentado en la biblioteca del rancho Winner leyendo las noticias para calmarse mientras esperaba que fuera la hora de la boda, debía admitir que estaba muy nervioso al respecto y que si no fuera por la pastilla que Wufei le había dado no hubiese podido pegar un ojo la noche anterior. Pero una noticia lo puso furioso ¿cómo era posible que el desgraciado del vizconde ese hubiese salido de prisión por falta de méritos? ¿Acaso no había drogado a Dúo y este casi había muerto por eso? Pero prosiguió la lectura un poco más, quizás no debió hacerlo, pero ahora sabía que el desgraciado estaba en el país y que pretendía recobrar a su casi prometido.

- ¿Pasa algo malo? – le dijo Quatre entrando en la biblioteca con una tetera llena de té de valeriana – sé que estás furioso.

- El famoso vizconde salió de prisión y dice que viene por Dúo – dijo apretando los puños – pero ni que se le ocurra aparecerse por aquí, porque te juro que lo destripo y lo cuelgo – se puso poniéndose de pie y comenzando a pasearse por la biblioteca – ni que Dúo fuese tan idiota de aceptarlo después de lo que le hizo ese desgraciado, pero ni que se cruce en mi camino, yo...

- Ya, has sido bastante claro al respecto – lo cortó Quatre sirviéndole el té.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra mi querido Dúo? – preguntó sentándose y tomando la taza que el rubio le ofrecía – Aura me dijo que tuvo un ataque de nervios anoche – suspiró – aunque admito que yo también lo estoy.

- Está bien, aunque sigue nervioso de todas maneras – le dijo bebiéndose su propio té – espero no ponerme así para la mía.

- Debieran casarse junto con nosotros – le dijo – no esperar un mes más, Trowa se va a cansar que le des largas a eso de estar juntos.

- Yo estoy muy seguro del amor de Trowa – replicó.

- Quatre, yo no dudo que ustedes se amen profundamente, pero piensa que él tiene ciertas necesidades físicas que no le estas complaciendo ¿te has acostado con él siquiera una vez?

- ¡Heero, no tengo por qué contarte al respecto! – le dijo escandalizado.

- Allí tengo la respuesta, prefieres quedarte con la ganas que demostrar que eres un chico fácil – movió la cabeza – pero el que tú te entregues a tu pareja no es señal de debilidad, es señal de confianza.

- Pero es que yo le prometí a mi padre llegar virgen al altar.

- Yo también se lo prometí – le dijo Heero – pero estoy seguro que él me ha perdonado por no ser capaz de resistirme. Además, Quatre, ya tienes 24 años, no puedes dejar que la vida se te vaya de las manos.

- Ni que fuera un anciano – le replicó molesto.

- No estoy diciendo eso, pero el amor hay que agarrarlo a dos manos – le dijo y miró de nuevo el periódico – espero que ese idiota no sepa que me voy a casar con Dúo el día de hoy.

- Bueno, Miliardo dijo que iba a publicarse algo respecto de la boda, pero después que esta se realizara, tú sabes, su protector es importante y él no puede mantener algo así en secreto para siempre.

- Genial, al menos se enteraré cuando nosotros estemos en Grecia disfrutando de nuestra luna de miel, no podrá molestarnos.

- No me habías dicho a donde pretendían irse – le dijo el rubio.

- Porque tenía la ligera impresión que se lo querías decir a Dúo y se supone que es una sorpresa para él, ya que nunca ha ido allá.

- Siempre pensando en él primero – sonrió – lo amas tanto que serías capaz de dar tu brazo derecho si eso lo hace feliz a él ¿o me equivoco?

- Lucharé siempre con la misma entrega por la felicidad de mis seres queridos – le contestó – este rancho es una prueba de lo que soy y junto con Dúo construiremos un nuevo nido que tenga lo mismo que le he entregado a este.

- Siempre te estaré agradecido por tu dedicación, Heero – lo abrazó Quatre – no pude haber tenido un mejor hermano que tú.

- Supongo que tienes razón, pero estoy seguro que me echarás de menos cuando no esté a tu lado para solucionar los problemas del rancho.

- Has entrenado bien a Aura – le sonrió – y no estarás tan lejos como para pedirte un consejo ¿verdad?

- Sabía que dirías eso – sonrió a su vez – venga, que tengo que cambiarme, no quise ponerme el traje antes para no arrugarlo ¿Dúo irá de blanco?

- Prometí no decirte nada – le dijo evitando su mirada.

- Bien, no importa, porque yo sí lo haré, nos vemos luego – salió de la biblioteca a cambiarse.

Dúo estaba de pie en la ventana de su habitación esperando que fuera la hora, le había pedido a Quatre que no le dijera a Heero qué color iba a llevar, sin embargo, ansiaba que Heero hubiese elegido el mismo color que él, que vistiese de blanco, aunque ninguno de los dos estuviese virgen, pero el amor que se tenían era puro y verdadero.

- Heero ya está listo – le dijo Quatre – te espera en el jardín.

- Estoy tan emocionado – sonrió un tanto tembloroso – hace menos de un año que lo conozco pero estoy completamente seguro que lo amo.

- ¿Aunque volviese a aparecerse el famoso vizconde ese? – le dijo el rubio.

- ¿Te refieres a Antonio? – dijo moviendo la cabeza – por él no sentía nada, era demasiado parecido a mí como para tener algo más que una amistad con él. Además, Miliardo lo metió en prisión ¿cómo iba yo a regresar con alguien que casi me mató y luego ni se preocupó por mí? No estoy tan mal de la cabeza.

- Pues Heero leyó en el periódico que salió en libertad por falta de méritos – le dijo – y eso le causó un ataque de ansiedad – agregó mintiendo.

- ¿Cómo piensa mi amado Heero que lo voy a cambiar por semejante idiota? Antonio se podrá gastar todos los títulos que quiera, pero ni con todo el oro del mundo le llegaría siquiera a los talones a mi futuro esposo.

- De seguro tienes razón, pero antes parecías dispuesto a tener algo con él.

- Bueno, no es algo de lo que me pueda sentir orgulloso, pero con él sentía que todo era como aparte del mundo, nos entendíamos tan bien, pero poco a poco, en el tiempo que he estado trabajando codo con codo junto a Heero, me he dado cuenta que mi vida era superficial y sin sentido, y no pude evitar hacer comparaciones y a final de cuentas descubrí que Heero le sacaba tres cuerpos de ventaja – suspiró – él es trabajador, dedicado, perfeccionista, cariñoso, se preocupa por los demás, es comprensivo y pese a parecer duro, es de mantequilla por dentro ¿qué más podría pedir del que pronto será mi esposo?

- Así que estás seguro – sonrió – me alegro que Heero salga ganando en las comparaciones, no me gustaría que te arrepintieras luego.

- Primero dejaría que Tordillo me arrastrara por el empedrado antes de dejar a Heero – le aseguró – vamos, no hagamos esperar más al novio.

- Heero también está nervioso ¿sabes? Aunque no se le nota tanto como a ti.

- Un buen general debe saber guardar sus emociones – le replicó complacido.

Heero permanecía de pie en absoluto y obstinado silencio, había estado haciendo averiguaciones desde el teléfono de su habitación mientras se cambiaba y descubrió que no sólo el famoso vizconde que tratara de quitarle a Dúo estaba en el pueblo, sino que también las "adorables" Relena y Dorothy estaban allí, de seguro tenían toda la intención de arruinarles la boda, aunque Miliardo le había asegurado que ellas no sabían nada de eso.

- Heero, algo te tiene molesto y no es el retraso de Dúo – le dijo Wufei.

- No es nada – le dijo caminando hacia donde estaban los más leales trabajadores del rancho – Aura, necesito que estén pendientes de visitas indeseadas – le solicitó

- Dúo ya viene bajando – le dijo Quatre y miró a su amigo extrañado – ¿Heero?

- No pasa nada, Quatre – trató de sonreírle – vamos a tomar nuestros lugares – dijo regresando frente al altar mientras rogaba que ninguno de esos tres se apareciera por allí hasta que no se terminara la ceremonia.

Quatre le dirigió una mirada al chino y este se encogió de hombros, a ninguno le había querido decir qué era lo que le preocupaba, así que mejor lo dejaban pasar, no era hora de tratar de montar un interrogatorio con Heero, si este no quería hablar no lo haría ni a la fuerza.

Pero si pudieron notar que los Maguanacs (el cuerpo de orden dentro del rancho), formaban un cerco alrededor de los invitados, prestos a actuar si lo ameritaba el caso, por lo que Quatre se quedó extrañado. Pero no pudo decir nada, la música distrajo sus pensamientos y vio como Dúo entraba del brazo de Miliardo al son de la marcha nupcial.

- Dúo se ve bellísimo – comentó Odin a Sally que sonreía complacida – parece un ángel – le sonrió a Miliardo – será una boda perfecta.

Miliardo tomó la mano de Dúo y se la entregó a Heero que a duras penas controlaba las ansias de abrazarlo con fuerza y besarlo delante de todos.

- Queridos hermanos... – dijo el sacerdote cortando el momento romántico y comenzando la ceremonia y Heero se pudo relajar al tener firmemente tomada la mano de su novio en la suya.

La ceremonia fue perfecta de principio a fin, al menos eso le parecía a Dúo que observaba ruborizado su mano izquierda en donde ahora descansaba la hermosa alianza que sellaba su amor por Heero y el de este por él. Pero lo que más le había gustado había sido aquel apasionado beso con el que Heero cerró su promesa de amor eterno, le había sacado el aire de los pulmones, pero poco le importaba, pese a que se sentía extraño, como si lo estuviese marcando o algo así.

- ¡Es hora de celebrar! – intervino Traize y Dúo miró a su esposo, este estaba más que ruborizado, parecía que toda la sangre se le había ido a la cara.

- ¡Si, brindemos por los novios! – dijo Odin al lado de Miliardo y Francisco, que sonreía abiertamente.

- Me parece que Heero se olvidó que tenía público y se quiso comer a Dúo – dijo este divertido provocando que el mencionado se avergonzara más.

- Me contaron que tienes novia – le dijo Odin desviando el tema.

- Si, hace unos meses la conocí en la capital, ustedes la conocen, es Silvia Noventa – sonrió – la invité a venir, pero dijo que estaba muy ocupada, pero que de todas maneras enviaba sus más sinceros deseos de felicidad a Heero y a Dúo, que su matrimonio dure para siempre.

- Vaya – dijo Dúo asombrado y sonriendo, eso dejaba lejos a la competencia.

- Por cierto, el Mariscal Noventa les mandó un regalo de bodas – les señaló un paquete – lo mandó pedir especialmente para ustedes a París.

- Ah, pero debían ser ellos quienes hicieran el encargo ¿no? – intervino Wufei.

- Vamos, o no probaremos la comida – dijo Heero recobrando un poco la compostura – además, salimos en un par de horas de luna de miel.

- ¿Adónde iremos? – le dijo Dúo con curiosidad.

- Es una sorpresa, amor mío, pero te aseguro que es un lugar en donde no has estado – le acarició la punta de la nariz con un dedo.

- Es por eso que te amo tanto, te fijas hasta en el último detalle – le sonrió.

- Creo que los arrumacos deberían dejarlos para cuando estén solitos – le dijo Quatre divertido – vengan, que ya están por servir.

- ¿Han visto el pastel de bodas? – dijo Wufei mirándolo con ansias – me lo comería solito – se relamió.

- Tal como pretendiste hacer con el nuestro – le dijo Traize divertido colocándose a su lado en la mesa.

Heero le sonrió desde la cabecera de la mesa con Dúo sentado a su derecha y con Quatre y Trowa del otro lado. La mesa era grande, en ella cabían cómodamente las 20 personas que habían asistido a la boda.

Estaban por empezar a comer cuando Aura se inclinó al oído de Heero y este se puso de pie bruscamente, al menos no habían llegado a tiempo.

- ¿Qué sucede, Heero? – le dijo Dúo preocupado.

- Un incidente en el portón principal – dijo mirando al capataz – quizás no debiera... – dijo pensativo, dudando en ir o no.

- Heero está pasando algo malo y tú no nos quieres decir – aseguró Quatre.

- Hay tres personas en la entrada que no fueron invitadas a la boda para evitar problemas y que han llegado en mal momento – dijo al fin entre dientes.

- ¿Quiénes? – dijo Dúo sin comprender – espero que no sean ellas, no quiero ni ver a esas dos arpías en el resto de mi vida.

- Me temo que sí – dijo sentándose al fin – pero vienen acompañadas de alguien que viene reclamando un cariño que nunca fue suyo.

- Aura, Rasid, díganles que se vayan por donde vinieron – ordenó Quatre - si no quieren pasar una fea vergüenza en este rancho.

- Quizás debiera r y despanzurrar a ese desgraciado – dijo Heero molesto.

- No – le dijo Dúo – él no merece la pena que tú te ensucies las manos con él.

- Debí haberlo cazado hace horas cuando descubrí que estaba en el pueblo.

- Así que era eso lo que te tenía tan irascible – dijo Wufei divertido.

- Debiste decirlo – agregó Miliardo – yo le advertí que no tratara de acercarse ni a un kilómetro de Dúo o lo mandaría de paseo al infierno, así que ahora va a tener que vérselas conmigo.

- ¿Por qué no mejor disfrutamos de la comida y nos olvidamos de tan desagradables personas? – les dijo Marimeia.

- Cierto, después de todo los Maguanacs no los van a dejar llegar hasta aquí – aceptó Quatre – mejor brindemos por los novios, para que su felicidad sea perdurable y la familia sea próspera – dijo alzando su copa poniéndose de pie.

- Y muy numerosa – agregó Trowa mirando divertido a los novios alzando la suya también.

- A propósito ¿sabes que Quatre quiere tener 15 hijos? – dijo Heero brindando también – su mayor ambición es llenar de niños su casa.

- ¡Heero! – le reclamó el aludido ruborizado – eso era un secreto.

- Ah, no ibas a decirle nada hasta que estuviera listo el encargo ¿verdad?

- ¡Eres muy malo! – le dijo ofendido sentándose de nuevo.

- Por los novios y las familias numerosas – dijo Dúo riendo.

- ¡Salud! – aceptaron los demás.

La fiesta habría sido un éxito rotundo si los "indeseados" no hubiesen conseguido llegar hasta la fiesta justo en el momento en que los novios cortaban el pastel, sin embargo, el incidente no pasó a mayores ya que los Maguanacs habían conseguido detenerlos antes que ellos consiguieran llegar hasta los novios. Por supuesto, el vizconde gritaba que eso era un atropello, que no podían tratarlo así, que tenía un título y que Dúo debía escucharlo, que no podía ser que se hubiese casado con ese idiota, etc. Pero ello había sido lo que había hecho enfadar al propio trenzado que había sido contenido a duras penas por su esposo.

- ¡No te atrevas a insultar a Heero! – le gritó – mi esposo vale por millones como tú – agregó – además, estás violando propiedad ajena, alégrate que no te echamos a patadas del rancho.

- Te advertí que no tratases de acercarte a Dúo – le dijo Miliardo muy molesto – no deberías tener cara ni de mirar a Dúo después de lo que le hiciste en Francia ¿acaso no te acuerdas que casi lo mataste con esa droga que le diste?

- ¡Lárgate mejor y no vuelvas a acercarte a nosotros! – dijo Dúo furioso.

Los Maguanacs consiguieron sacarlo del rancho, pero Heero no conseguía calmar los nervios de Dúo y Trowa no se atrevía a suministrarle un nuevo calmante, las pastillas no le hacían efecto y al otro le tenía alergia.

- Vamos, Dúo, cambiémonos de ropa – le dijo Heero acariciándole la espalda – debemos ir a la estación para nuestra luna de miel.

- ¿Por qué tuvo que venir a buscarme ese idiota? Te juro que yo nunca le di esperanzas para que creyera que me gustaba ni nada parecido.

- Tranquilo, amor, lo sé – le dio un beso en la frente – no te preocupes por él, ya estamos casados, no le queda más que resignarse al que te perdió.

- Pero ahora vas a dudar de mí – gimió abrazándose a su cintura.

- No seas tonto, Dúo, no soy una persona insegura de sus propias capacidades, si lo fuera nunca habría podido sacar al rancho Winner y los negocios de Quatre adelante – lo rodeó por los hombros – y si quieres te puedo demostrar que, pese a lo que dijo ese tipo, nunca habrá dudas entre nosotros.

- ¿Y cómo? – le dijo mirándolo al fin.

- Si me dejas ayudarte a cambiarte de ropa, te mostraré – le sonrió.

- Me parece bien – le sonrió también dejándose guiar por su esposo a su habitación.

- Me parece que esos dos van a llegar con el tiempo justo a la estación – sonrió Traize divertido – pero creo que es la única manera en que podrá tranquilizarlo por completo.

- ¿Qué le va a mostrar? – le dijo Marimeia con curiosidad.

- Son cosas de grande – le dijo Wufei divertido.

- Pues a mí me parece que las cosas de grandes son demasiado misteriosas, nunca dicen que son – se quejó pero se dedicó a comerse otro trozo de pastel.

- Esta niña tiene afinidad con Wufei – dijo Traize mirándola – sólo piensa en golosinas – se quejó.

Heero ayudó a Dúo a quitarse la chaqueta acariciando lentamente sus hombros y brazos para relajarlo, luego lo abrazo desde atrás y comenzó a desabotonar lentamente la camisa mientras lo besaba suavemente por el cuello desde la clavícula hasta el oído y viceversa. Dúo simplemente se dejaba hacer, relajándose bajo las sensuales caricias de su amado.

- Me pregunto porque todo se siente tan bien entre tus brazos – le dijo para luego gemir bajito – ah, que rico.

- No sé si ofenderme porque me estés comparando o alegrarme por salir ganando – le dijo este soltando la hebilla del cinturón.

- Aún sin la comparación sales ganando – le dijo Dúo atrapando las manos de Heero que estaban muy cerca de lograr su objetivo – pero ¿no se supone que veníamos a cambiarnos para ir a la estación?

- Tenemos tiempo – le dijo atrapando su oreja entre los dientes.

- Haces eso y en vez de cambiarnos ropa, vamos a terminar en la cama – le dijo arqueando el cuello para permitirle acariciar mejor su cuello.

- Dime que no te agrada la idea y dejaré de insistir.

- Vamos, sabes bien que sí me gusta la idea, de todas maneras te voy a dar el adelante, me gusta mucho sentirte.

- Entonces ¿por qué te quejas de lo que te hago? – le dijo acariciando su abdomen y comenzando a desabrocharle el pantalón en un ligero roce que lo hizo gemir de placer – te gusta mucho ¿verdad?

- Cómo si me fuera posible resistirme a tus caricias – le dijo roncamente afirmándose de su brazo ya que sentía las piernas como gelatina.

- Me da gusto saber que tengo tanto poder sobre ti – le dijo llevándolo hasta la cama – pero hagamos las cosas en orden ¿no crees? – lo depositó en ella con cuidado y se agachó frente a él – sabes que te amo ¿verdad?

- Claro que sí, pero me encanta que me lo repitas – le respondió rodeándole el rostro con las manos – y yo a ti – lo besó en los labios mientras permitía que Heero le quitara los zapatos – mucho.

- ¿Serías capaz de dejarlo todo por mí? – le dijo recordando cuando terminaba el verano y él le dijo lo mismo.

- Lo dejo todo por ti, Heero – le sonrió – estaba equivocado pensando que te haría encajar en mi mundo, cuando en realidad mi mundo estaba en tus brazos protectores y amantes – se abrazó a él con fuerza – sin ti mi vida perdería toda su razón de ser ¿sabes? Cuando pensé que ya no me quería y que habías elegido a Francisco como pareja me di cuenta que no podía cambiarte porque si lo hacía ya no existiría el Heero que yo amaba...

- Creo que ya entendí el punto – le dijo este divertido besándolo en los labios – no necesitas decir más, te entiendo.

- Entonces, hazme el amor – lo ordenó.

- Mm, espero que no cambies nunca, corazón mío – le dijo y continuó acariciándolo con pasión.

Al final, Heero había tenido que, prácticamente, echarse al hombro a Dúo para salir rumbo a su luna de miel, iban con el tiempo justo, pero era principalmente porque el trenzado no se despertaba luego del "adelanto" que Heero le había dado para tranquilizarlo.

- Creo que le diste una dosis muy alta – se burló Trowa divertido mientras Heero acomodaba al trenzado en la parte de atrás del automóvil – vas a tener que medirte mejor, cuñado.

- Al menos lo dejé contento – le replicó de vuelta sonriendo – y sé que debo bajar la dosis, no subirla – suspiró – de todas maneras mi remedio no tiene efectos secundarios.

- Mm, quién sabe ¿no? – le dijo Wufei – podría ser una enfermedad de nueve meses ¿no te parece?

- Yo creo que aún no haremos el encargo – dijo Heero – cuando al fin estemos viviendo en el Zero iniciaremos la campaña para agrandar la familia, antes no.

- Entonces, serás tío primero – dijo Trowa.

- ¿Acaso tú y Quatre ya lo hicieron? – le dijo Wufei – si ni se han casado.

- No, pero no pretendo esperar mucho tiempo para iniciar mi trabajo con él – le dijo el latino sonriendo – para cuando Heero y Dúo regresen de su luna de miel va a estar tan ansioso de casarse conmigo que no va a esperar a estar en la nuestra, entonces verás a este médico usar todos sus conocimientos.

- Bueno, no quiero conocer los detalles – dijo Heero divertido – cuidas bien a Quatre, vigila que no se vuelva a caer del caballo, que no trabaje demasiado y que mi rancho siga siendo reconstruido – le encargó – y Wufei, si decides volvernos tíos, avísanos, para traerte un recuerdito de Europa ¿vale?

- Vale – dijo divertido – sólo que hasta el momento no he tenido suerte.

- Al menos no ha sido por falta de empeño – se rió Heero y se metió al automóvil junto a Dúo mientras Rasid los conducía a la estación.

Un par de horas más tarde emprendían vuelo a Grecia, pero el trenzado ni cuenta se había dado ya que se había dormido abrazado a la cintura de su esposo antes de despegar y como ya antes iba más dormido que despierto, no le había prestado atención a nada antes de abordar el avión.

EPILOGO 

Un año benevolente y próspero había pasado por la zona, los negocios no pudieron salir mejores y la tierra, bien trabajada por las manos amorosas de la gente, habían dado muy buenos frutos en retribución, tanto así que las mejores rosas se habían dado en gran abundancia ese año, lo que tenía muy contento a Dúo que se paseaba en torno a la glorieta de su casa en el rancho Zero con su pequeño retoño en brazos. Hacía apenas un mes que había nacido, pero estaba inmensamente feliz de tenerlo a su lado ya que era la extensión de su amor por Heero. Por supuesto, pretendía tener una gran fiesta para presentarlo en sociedad como le correspondía a su hijo, pero Heero le había pedido que esperara un poco más, el hijo de Traize y Wufei debía de estar por nacer dentro de poco y podrían presentarlos juntos.

También debía de tener en cuenta al hijo de Quatre y Trowa, este último parecía creer que el rubio era de cristal por la enorme cantidad de cuidados que había puesto en su embarazo de apenas tres meses, pero deberían esperar más.

- Estoy de regreso – le dijo Heero entrando en el jardín seguido de sus obedientes y serviciales galgos. Dúo los quería mucho y los había premiado poniéndoles una medalla con sus nombres gravados al cuello luego de darles una panceada de la mejor carne que les pudo comprar en agradecimiento por haber encontrado al amor de su vida aún con vida.

- Le estaba mostrando a nuestro hijo las hermosas rosas que han brotado – le dijo – pero e temo que se quedó dormido.

- Es un bebé, Dúo mío, el médico nos dijo que pasaría la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo – acarició la cabecita de su hijo y le dio un beso en la frente – ¿por qué no lo acuestas y conversamos un rato hasta que la cena esté lista?

- ¿Y por qué no mejor lo acuesto y te doy unos cuantos mimos antes que la cena esté lista? – le propuso.

- Si estás dispuesto a hacerte cargo de mí – le sonrió.

Subieron a la habitación del bebé y lo colocaron en su cunita con mucho cuidado, de Heero había heredado el sueño ligero, pero era un fastidio cuando lo despertaban, se ponía de malas de inmediato.

Salieron haciendo el menor ruido posible y se fueron a la sala, junto a la chimenea Dúo se sentó con Heero a su lado y lo hizo recostarse contra su pecho para acariciarle el cabello y los hombros.

- Patrón, lo llaman del rancho del dragón – le dijo Lucy que hacía las veces de ama de llaves – parece que el señor Wufei ya tuvo a su hijito.

- Gracias, Lucy – le dijo separándose de Dúo tomando el teléfono – Heero al habla – dijo.

- Hola, soy Marimeia, Wufei tuvo un varoncito ¡Tengo un hermano! – le dijo emocionada – se parece a él, pero tiene los ojos de papá.

- ¿Ya le avisaste a él? – sonrió divertido.

- Si, y ha mandado una nota extraña en las flores para Wufei.

- ¿Qué dice? – dijo Dúo pegado al costado de Heero escuchándola.

- "Salud al nuevo ciudadano".

- Vaya – se rió Heero – así que piensa que tiene otro voto más en la familia, nos dijo lo mismo cuando le avisamos del nacimiento de nuestro bebé.

- Ahora solo falta que el primo Miliardo se case y tenga familia – dijo ella.

- Bueno, tendrás que decírselo a Odin, es él el que no se decide a darle el sí.

- Lo llamaré de inmediato y se lo reclamaré – le dijo y le colgó.

Heero sonrió y dejó el auricular en su lugar antes de volverse hacia su esposo para abrazarlo y besarlo dulcemente.

- ¿Sabes, Heero? A tu lado soy muy feliz.

- Yo también amor, yo también.

FIN 

Contesto:

Nusha R. Winner Es que Wufei es un chico de armas tomar, era lógico que tomase esa actitud, ya que Traize lo traicionó.

Shanty: Bueno, ya los tienes juntitos

DARK En realidad, creo que sí, el lemón no me quiso salir hoy, pero ya se verá en la otra historia. Con respecto a Dúo, me temo que es un poco complicado saber lo que piensa y lo que no. Espero que te haya gustado y la espera valiera la pena. Por cierto, tus fotologs no aparecieron el la página ¿me los puedes mandar a mi correo?

lady zero Bueno, no te voy a contar Golondrina de Invierno, pero es muy bonita y pensé que podría hacerle una cuantas modificaciones para encajar a los G-Boys en ella. Lamento decirte que yo tampoco sé como terminar "De lo que sería capaz por ti", aún si me salto los lemón que debía ponerle, así que no sé cuando pueda actualizarla.

ElissaTao Bueno, yo me lo imaguné llorando, y duele mucho verle así, pero ahora es feliz.

darkangelchan Que bueno que te guste, a veces los capítulos no me convencen, pero los publico igual para ir por el siguiente esperando que me quede mucho mejor.

Kinyoubi ¡¡Ojalá y la espera haya valido la pena!

Happiness Angel En la historia original José Antonio (ese es el papel de Heero), mató al puma y se quedó con la piel y su perro, por protegerlo, fue alcanzado por el animal y murió. Pero yo no quise hacer ninguna de las dos cosas y modifiqué el episodio. Espero que este también te haya gustado.

Chibi Gracias, deja todos los que quieras.

Rockergirl-sk espero que se te pasara el trauma :P

Y si alguien se me ha quedado en el tintero, espero que me perdone y de todas maneras me siga leyendo, no tengo internet en casa (entre mi Pc malo y lo caro que me sale, no sé que hacer), así que voy a un ciber y los bajo, pero no he podido últimamente, así que trabajo sin él.

Gracias a todos y mil besos.

Wing Zero (Que sigo rosa, Dúo dijo que me veía bonito así y Heero se niega a cambiarme de color)


End file.
